Dua Cincin Benang Merah
by Mizuki Rae Shichi
Summary: Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa sederhana. Tanpa diketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. DRARRY/CERRY
1. Chapter 1 - Awal Mimpiku

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah**

===**Prolog**===

Sebuah dunia di mana bunga bermekaran sunyi. Bintang pun terlihat enak seperti apel dari Eden. Awan putih berarak tergantikan oleh awan hitam yang membalutku. Bayanganku di cermin memproyeksikan sebuah masa depan. Begitu tua, keriput, dan rapuh.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry."

Dua pemuda tampan yang tidak kukenal mendadak berada di kedua sisiku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tanganku—rasanya perlahan ada yang merayap seperti ular. Kuangkat tanganku untuk kulihat. Kedua jari manisku dilingkari oleh dua cincin yang terbuat dari benang merah. Kedua benang itu terhubung oleh jari manis dua pemuda pucat itu. Mata tanpa kacamataku menatap nanar kedua benang yang melilit dua jari manisku. Salah satu dari mereka menyodorkanku sebuah apel merah. Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam, bingung.

"Makanlah… maka Kau akan bahagia." Gumam pemuda berambut cokelat gelap, yang berada di samping kananku. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kami akan menjagamu." Ucap pemuda lainnya, yang berambut pirang.

Entah mengapa aku merasa mereka adalah dua iblis yang merayuku untuk pergi ke neraka yang dihiasi oleh seribu hasrat mawar merah.

Dalam cermin aku melihat diriku yang semakin keriput dan rambutku yang memutih. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutiku. Dengan berpikiran bahwa, _'Mungkin jika aku memakan apel itu, aku akan abadi.'_—aku menerima apel merah tersebut lalu mengigitnya. Kukulum sebentar lalu kukunyah. Rasa manis apel ini seakan membuatku merasakan seribu kebahagiaan—seperti candu yang menutupi semua rasa sakit.

Aku menelannya dan saat itu juga dua pemuda itu menciumku kasar secara bergantian. Mataku tentu saja terbelalak kaget. _Maksudku kami sesama laki-laki!_ Tanpa sengaja mataku menatap cermin lagi. Di sana… bayanganku sudah berubah menjadi aku yang berbeda. Muda, pucat, dan dua irisku berwarna merah darah. Aku menjatuhkan apel itu karena begitu kulihat bekas gigitanku, mengalir cairan pekat berwarna merah gelap. _Tidak salah lagi itu darah!_

"Ada apa ini?!" aku membentak dua pemuda tersebut. Alisku menyirit heran saat mereka justru tertawa—memperlihatkan gigi taring mereka yang panjang. Nyaliku menciut. Kakiku mudur selangkah.

"Kau sudah menjadi milik kami, Harry." Mereka berjalan santai mendekatiku yang perlahan mulai ketakutan mundur selangkah demi selangkah, "Tubuhmu, jiwamu, darahmu, hatimu dan ciumanmu adalah milik kami. Kami berhak mendapatkanmu."

Aku menjerit saat mendadak dua pemuda menakutkan itu menerkamku layaknya dua singa kelaparan. Mataku terbelalak saat mereka berdua menancapkan taring mereka pada dua sisi leherku.

"GYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M**

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir.**

**Supernatural—Romache**

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1—Awal Mimpiku**_

"Harry?!"

Rasanya aku seperti telah bermain wahana pemacu adrenalin—diangkat jauh ke langit dan dilepas begitu saja ke bumi. Napasku memburu kencang dan keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhku. Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kacamataku belum terpasang. Kuterima kacamata yang disodorkan seseorang yang tadi membangunkanku. Segera kupakai kacamata itu dan kini duniaku sangat jelas.

"Paman Sirius?" gumamku, lega.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya ayah baptisku tersebut.

Aku tersenyum getir sambil menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya melewati mimpi yang sangat buruk." Kuusap wajahku yang terasa sangat lusuh. Mataku masih enggan untuk membuka lebar.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Harry. Bunga tidur yang takkan pernah terwujud." Paman Sirius menarik selimutku lalu melipatnya—bermaksud agar aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Ayo! Sarapanmu sudah menunggu." Pria berambut keriting sebahu itu hendak pergi dari kamarku namun terdiam dulu sejenak lalu memandangku, "Ada uban di rambutmu, Harry!" gelak tawanya pecah di kamarku ini. Lalu dia pun pergi dan menutup pintu.

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir tipisku. Pusing ini seakan mencekik. Dengan terpaksa aku bangkit dari kasur empukku. Tanpa segaja aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Mendadak aku teringat mimpi tadi. Entah mengapa kaki ini tergerak untuk mendekati cermin besar itu. Mataku menyipit dan alisku menyirit. Ada sehelai rambut berwarna perak diantara helaian rambut hitam kecokelatanku. Segera aku pun mencabut paksa uban itu.

"Sial!" kukira Paman Sirius tadi hanya bercanda. Aku tercengang. _Apakah mimpi itu adalah kebenaran terselubung?_

.

.

.

Aku sangat kaget saat setibanya di meja makan. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Paman Sirius, Paman Lupin, Paman Arthur dan Bibi Molly dengan serempak menyambutku dengan gembira. Aku yang masih bingung pun hanya bisa terdiam. Tersenyum canggung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry!"

Fred dan George meniupkan terompet kecil yang ternyata berisi boneka-boneka kecil yang hidup—aku tebak, ini pasti salah satu eksperimen mereka. Ron dan Hermione menembakan sebuah pistol mainan yang berisi kertas warna-warni yang ternyata ada kembang api kecil sihir juga. Sementara Ginny membawa sebuah kue tart yang terdapat lilin-lilin yang menyala.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry." Ginny tersenyum manis dengan rona merah di wajahnya, "Buatlah sebuah doa lalu tiup lilin ini."

Senyum haru tercipta di wajahku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Kupejamkan kedua mataku untuk membuat sebuah doa. Aku hanya berdoa agar aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini lagi setiap saat. Lalu aku pun meniup semua lilin yang menyala tersebut. Aku sedikit kaget saat mendadak Ginny menciumku lembut. Sorakan-sorakan bahagia tercipta di puri Paman Sirius ini. Wajah Ginny sangat merah saat kami melepaskan kecupan singkat tadi.

"Hadiah yang sangat indah, Ginny." Ucapku. Aku dan Ginny memang sudah berpacaran lama, namun belum pernah berciuman sama sekali. Kugenggam tangan Ginny dengan sangat erat.

"Ah, ayo kita sarapan dulu sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin dan tidak enak." Ajak Bibi Molly. Kami pun duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing. Meja besar dan panjang ini penuh dengan makanan lezat buatan Bibi Molly. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melahapnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ginny? Kapan Kau akan melamarnya, Harry?" gumam Paman Arthur. Pria berambut merah menyala itu lalu menyesap kopinya sambil terus memandangku.

Jawabanku terbata-bata karena bingung. Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sekejap mata. Lagipula kami masih sekolah.

Gelak tawa Paman Arthur tercipta membuatku tambah bingung saja, "Aku hanya bercanda, Harry! Aku dan Molly akan setia menunggumu menjadi menantuku."

Aku tersenyum serba salah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Saat pandanganku mengedar aku melihat Ginny sedang tersenyum malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Ini membuatku mengulum senyum.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi di sekolah tercintaku. Hogwarts adalah salah satu sekolah sihir yang sangat tersohor di kalangan para penyihir. Di sinilah para penyihir berbakat terlahir. Sekolah sihir yang membebaskanku dari kekangan keluarga Paman Vernon yang kejam. Walau mereka adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki aku tidak pernah mau kembali lagi ke sana setelah aku telah menemukan ayah baptisku yaitu Paman Sirius.

Upacara penerimaan murid tahun ajaran baru sudah dilaksanakan. Yang kudengar ada dua murid baru di Hogwarts. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seniorku dan lainnya adalah seangkatanku. _Tapi apa peduliku?_

Setelah pidato singkat kepala sekolah yaitu Albus Dumbledore, kami pun dipersilahkan untuk makan. Makanan lezat mulai muncul dengan ajaibnya di meja kami. Saat aku hendak mengambil sebuah paha ayam mentega, Hermione pun mendadak memanggil namaku pelan namun seolah sangat penting.

"Ada apa?" gumamku bingung.

"Sepertinya dua murid baru itu sedaritadi memperhatikanmu terus." Ucap Hermione pelan—tidak mau urusan pribadi kami tercampur orang lain.

Aku segera mengikuti arah pandang Hermione namun aku masih bingung, "Mereka di mana?"

"Ya ampun, Harry! Salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan senior kita dari Hufflepuff dan lainnya dari Slytherin. Oh aku merinding dengan tatapan mereka ke arahmu, Harry!" bisik Ron.

Aku mencoba menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang mengingat Ron dan Hermione duduk di hadapanku kini. Mataku mengedar menuju meja Hufflepuff dan Slytherin. Mendadak aku terkesiap dengan dua orang baru yang memandangiku. Aku pun segera membalikan tubuhku lagi untuk tidak menatap mereka. Jantungku berdegub kencang, aku takut.

"Kau kenapa, Harry?" Tanya Hermione heran.

Aku berusaha menstabilkan napasku yang memburu, "Mereka… kalian ingat mimpi yang kuceritakan pada kalian waktu itu 'kan?" ucapku, dengan sedikit panik. _Aku takut mimpi itu menjadi nyata!_

Ron dan Hermione saling bertatapan lalu hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku telah menceritakan mimpiku itu karena waktu itu aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Mereka adalah dua iblis dalam mimpiku!"

Mata kedua sahabatku ini terbelalak kaget, "_Bloody hell_, Harry! Apa kau serius?! Maksudku itu sesuatu yang mustahil 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng dengan pikiranku yang kacau. Rasa takut mencekikku erat seakan ini adalah akhir dari semua kebahagiaanku. _Aku takut akan jatuh dalam jurang kesengsaraan lagi! Aku tidak mau menangis dalam kegelapan lagi!_

"Oke Harry, sekarang kau rileks dulu. Belum tentu itu akan menajadi nyata, bukan? Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan belaka." Ucap Hermione seakan memberiku penyejuk hati.

"Kalau itu nanti nyata bagaimana?" gumamku, dengan berat akan pikiran.

"Aku jamin! Tapi kalau itu memang kenyataan, aku akan terus di sampingmu untuk menolongmu. Tidak akan kubiarkan sahabatku menyelesaikan masalah rumitnya sendiri." Tangan Hermione menumpuk tanganku yang tergeletak di meja—seolah menransfer kekuatan untukku. Ron pun ikut bergabung untuk menumpuk tangannya pada tangan kami,

"Aku juga akan terus di sampingmu, Harry."

Satu senyuman terukir di wajahku yang semula sangat kaku.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu seolah berjalan cepat sekali. Mentari sudah turun dari singgahsananya—menyisakan jejak-jejak cahaya jingga saja di langit. Entah mengapa setelah makan malam tadi aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu koridor di sekolah ini. Aku ingin melampiaskan rinduku dulu.

Melihat bangku di taman yang kosong, aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di situ untuk melihat bagaimana indahnya langit malam. Kupejamkan kedua mata beriris hijauku untuk menikmati semilir angin malam yang menghempasku dengan lembut.

"Hello!"

Mendadak mataku terbuka untuk melihat di mana sumber suara tadi.

TBC (To Be Continued)

Nyohohoho~ jumpa lagi dengan Rae yang membawakan satu fic gaje lagi :D ^o^

Kali ini saya nyoba cerita yang saya cinta nih. Yep! Vamfict! ^o^ sebenernya udah dari dulu saya suka banget vamfict cuma baru sekarang kesampean XD

Hoaaaaammm…. Oke saya potong dulu aja nih ya chap 1 nya :D nanti dilanjut lagi kalo mau XP makanya review ^o^ sok saya tungguin review nya sampe tujuh dulu aja XD ntar baru saja lanjut XP nyahahaha #ketawa_licik yang review saya doain dapet pahala amin ^o^

Mohon bantuannya dan sampai jumpa lagi! :D :*


	2. Chapter 2 - Hipnotis

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M**

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir.**

**Supernatural—Romache**

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2—Hipnotis**_

Mendadak mataku terbuka untuk melihat di mana sumber suara tadi. Sesosok pemuda jangkung yang sangat tampan saat bermandikan cahaya bulan yang mengintip. Kedua alisku menyirit melihatnya duduk dengan santai di sampingku. Angin menggoyangkan surainya.

"Ah, apa kau keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?" Entah kenapa senyumannya membuatku takut. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Rasa merinding perlahan menerjangku mengingat pemuda ini mungkin sangat berbahaya. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget saat dirinya menatapku lekat, "O iya, perkenalkan aku Cedric Diggory—siswa baru di Hufflepuff, Kau ingat?"

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah yang bodoh, "Ah, iya err… aku ingat." Kugeser sedikit bokongku agar bisa menjauh darinya—entah mengapa berada terlalu dekat seperti tadi membuatku takut. Mendadak tanganku menyentuh pinggiran bangku taman yang tajam. Aku yakin itu bisa menyayat tanganku tadi.

Sebuah ide terbesit di otakku. Aku tahu ini sangat gila, namun jika aku tidak mencobanya aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Kukeluarkan tongkat sihirku untuk bersiaga, sementara tanganku yang lain mendekati permukaan tajam bangku tadi. Kutempelkan jari telunjukku lalu aku menekannya dan menggesernya perlahan tanpa melihatnya—pandanganku masih seolah terfokus pada Cedric. Dapat kurasakan rasa perih dan pegal menjalar dari jari telunjukku. Aku memulai aktingku.

"Akh!" kutarik dengan cepat tanganku dari permukaan bangku lalu kutatap telunjukku tersebut. Cairan berwarna merah pekat perlahan mulai merembes keluar.

"Kau kenapa?" Cedric mengamit tanganku. Tongkat ditanganku kugenggam erat—takut mendadak dia mengingit nadiku, "Eh? Kau berdarah." Dengan cepat pemuda berambut cokelat gelap ini mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu merapalkan mantra untuk menyembuhkan lukaku.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuatku kaget sekaligus lega. Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, vampir itu tidak akan tahan dengan bau darah. Dan Cedric sama sekali tidak kesusahan saat aku berdarah. Dia justru tenang dan menyembuhkannya. Mataku berkaca-kaca—ternyata Hermione benar, belum tentu yang ada dalam mimpiku itu akan menjadi nyata.

"Sudah." Dia mengusap tanganku lembut seolah membersihkannya dari debu sekecil apapun. Dia menatapku lurus, "Siapa namamu?"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali belum memberitahukan siapa namaku—tadi aku masih terlarut dalam buaian delusi, "Aku Harry Potter. Siswa Gryffindor. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Diggory." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya bermaksud untuk bersalaman dan dengan senyum yang menawan dia menerimanya.

"Panggil aku Cedric."

.

.

.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan kedua sahabatku, aku pun menaruh sendokku yang berisi sereal ke mangkuk untuk membalas menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Ronald Weasley menyesap susu yang sudah berada di gelasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak luput dariku.

"Ada apa?" gumamku, datar.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganmu, _Mate_." Jawab Ron.

Alisku menyirit heran, "Maksudmu?"

Sahabatku yang lain itu hanya menghela napas, "Akhir-akhir ini Kau justru jadi dekat dengan Diggory misterius itu." Wanita bernama Hermione Granger itu melipat kedua tangannya di meja, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin ada yang tidak beres dengannya?"

"Tidak. Ternyata aku salah paham. Dia bukan seperti yang kuduga! Dia manusia!"

"Sungguh? Tapi jujur aku masih tidak enak, Harry!" bisik Ron, membuatku memutar kedua mataku sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Dia dan Malfoy dari Slytherin itu mempunyai aura gelap yang tidak dapat kujabarkan." Bisik Hermione, seolah memberiku sugesti untuk berbuat yang tidak sesuai kehendakku.

Kuabaikan ocehan mereka dan aku tetap santai menyantap sereal bersiram susu murni dalam mangkuk sarapanku. Kunyahanku berhenti sebentar saat seseorang asing mendadak bergabung di meja kami. Pirang, berwajah angkuh, jangkung, pucat, dan berjubah khas Slytherin. Tidak salah lagi dia adalah salah satu sosok yang sedang kami bincangkan. Aku hanya mampu terbengong saat si Pirang itu duduk di sebelahku dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Ekspresi kagetku juga terjadi pada wajah Ron dan Hermione—bahkan Ron tersedak roti yang dimakannya.

"Sepertinya meja Slytherin penuh dan membosankan. Boleh aku bergabung?"

Dengan anggukan lemah dan senyum yang dipaksakan Ron dan Hermione menatapku seolah mengatakan, _"Kampret! Yang diomongin datang, coy! Apes banget sumpah!"_

"O iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan resmi pada kalian. Aku Draco Malfoy." Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada dua sahabatku. Kedua sahabatku pun mau tidak mau menerima jabatan tangan itu lalu saling berkenalan. Uluran tangannya lalu berpindah padaku. Dengan sedikit canggung aku pun menerimanya. Ada tatapan aneh darinya saat kami sedang menautkan kedua tangan kami—membuatku sedikit takut.

"Umm… Malfoy apakah Kau suka di Hogwarts?" ucap Hermione, seakan mengerti jika aku membutuhkan pertolongan karena tatapan dan genggaman si Pirang itu.

"Sangat. Di sini sangat menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan sekolahku sebelumnya."

"Memangnya sebelum sekolah di sini, Kau bersekolah di mana?"

Pertanyaan Ron itu sangat brilian dan menancap langsung pada arusnya. Ini benar-benar menjadi sendok panas. Si Pirang itu nampak sedikit berpikir—membuatku dan dua sahabatku saling bertatapan curiga. Mendadak dua pemuda Slytherin lainnya mendekati meja kami. Membuat suasana tegang tadi pecah begitu saja. Aku dan dua sahabatku hanya mampu menghela napas kecewa.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Draco! Ayo kita pergi." Ajak mereka.

"Aku pamit dulu. Sampai nanti!"

.

.

.

Aku dan Hermione hanya terdiam sambil melangkahkan kaki kami saat mendengar gerutuan Ron yang menjadi-jadi. Rupanya pemuda berambut merah menyala ini masih kecewa atas potongan telak yang dilakukan dua kawan si Pirang tadi.

"Keparat! Kalau begini kita tidak akan tahu asal-usulnya!"

"Sudahlah Ron! Itu sudah tidak penting lagi! Yang penting kini kita harus memecahkan misteri ini perlahan!" bentak Hermione.

"Tapi bukankah itu termasuk dalam salah satu puzzle misteri ini? Di mana dia sekolah sebelumnya, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana tentang garis keturunannya, siapa orangtuanya, kenapa…."

Argumen Ron terputus begitu saja saat seseorang yang kukenal mendekati kami. Sosok berambut cokelat gelap yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Saat ia mendekati kami seolah ada feromon beterbangan mengelilinginya—seolah seperti malaikat tersasar di bumi. Parasnya yang memiliki tingkat sempurna mencapai seratus persen membuat para gadis menjerit kegirangan dan para pemuda termasuk aku yang hanya bisa iri. Jika aku mempunyai paras yang sempurna seperti itu mungkin aku adalah manusia yang beruntung.

"Hello!"

"Hey Ced!" balasku, sambil menerima uluran tangannya. Kami berpelukan tanda bersahabat. Dapat kurasakan dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan. Lalu aku pun melepaskan diri darinya, "Hello Ron, Hermione! Senang bisa bertemu kalian di pagi yang cerah ini."

"Oh, iya Ced." Balas Ron, sepertinya tadi sedikit melamun sehingga agak kikuk.

"Umm... sepertinya aku dan Ron ingin pergi duluan. Kau bisa meminjam Harry jika Kau mau." Ucap Hermione membuat aku mengejang kaget, "Ayo Ron kita pergi sebentar. Aku ingin bicara berdua."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Ron! Hermione!" panggilku, pada kedua sahabatku yang seenaknya saja meninggalkanku dalam situasi ini. Namun punggung mereka semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Membuat tangan kananku hanya mampu mengambang di udara.

"Sudahlah Harry. Biarkan saja mereka. Aku rasa kedua sahabatmu itu mempunyai ikatan lain." Senyum misterius terpampang di wajah tampan Cedric.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Maksudku mereka sepertinya akan membuat ikatan dengan benang cinta mereka yang putih namun juga terkadang berwarna abu-abu."

Aku tertawa geli, "Benarkah? Menurut pandanganku selama ini memang begitu."

"Kau tidak cemburu? Maksudku Kau tidak mempunyai perasaan juga pada Hermione? Kau tahu, Kau sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil. Dia itu cantik, pintar, dan berbakat. Apakah Kau tidak tertarik?" bisik Cedric, seolah tidak mau orang lain ikut mencuri dengar.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Cinta itu 'kan tidak perlu dipaksakan. Toh nantinya juga akan datang sendiri kalau memang jodoh. Aku tidak mau bermuluk-muluk soal pasangan hidup. Yang penting mampu menggenggam hati ini dengan hangat." Aku sedikit heran dengan ekspresi Cedric yang kini terlihat sedang kosong, "Ced? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kulambaikan tanganku di hadapan wajahnya yang tampan dan pucat.

"Ah, aku baik. Umm… Apakah kau mau melihat langit lagi nanti malam? Yang kudengar, akan lebih bagus lagi bila kita berada di menara astronomi."

Aku menyiritkan alisku sambil tersenyum berpikir, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di menara astronomi yang sepi ini. Ini nyaris pukul dinihari namun aku tidak peduli—aku memakai jubah gaib agar bisa sampai ke sini. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku pada Cedric untuk melihat langit yang kini memang bertaburan bintang. Kedua mata hijauku terus mencari sosoknya. Dan akhirnya kudapati dia sedang berdiri dengan tangannya yang menumpuk di pagar balkon luar. Dengan ragu aku mendekatinya. Dan sepertinya dia dengan mudah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Akhirnya Kau datang juga Harry. Tadinya aku khawatir Kau takkan datang."

Aku mendengus geli, "Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji yang telah kubuat, Ced."

"Baguslah."

Kami pun berdua berjejeran di balkon sambil melihat pemandangan alam yang sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini. Rasanya semua bisa terlihat. Aku membentangkan kedua tanganku saat semilir angin menabrak tubuhku dengan lembut. Kupejamkan kedua mataku untuk menghayati semua ini sambil mencoba melepas sedikit demi sedikit masalah yang kupunya selama ini. Ah, rasanya sedkit lega.

"Lebih baik?" suara Cedric membuat penghayatanku buyar. Kutatap wajah tampan itu sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku sedikit terhenyak saat tangan dinginnya perlahan menyentuh pipiku, "Lepaskan saja semua masalahmu sejenak di sini. Aku akan membuatmu nyaman."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Cedric, "Ced?" gumamku menggantung.

"Biarkan aku membuatmu melupakan sisi kelam hidupmu. Lupakan tentang masalah kematian orangtuamu. Lupakan tentang Voldemort. Lupakan tentang semuanya. Hanya sejenak."

Aku terhenyak kaget. Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Cedric bisa membaca pikiranku dan hidupku. Tangan sedingin salju milik Cedric perlahan menggenggam tanganku. Tidak hangat, namun aku merasa nyaman.

"Walau mungkin aku sedingin salju bagimu, namun aku akan berusaha menjadi langit cerah untukmu untuk menjagamu setiap hari."

Entah kenapa waktu serasa berhenti. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Kedua bibir yang menggigil karena udara kala ini bertemu dalam suatu tautan yang selaras sehingga menimbulkan harmoni yang sempurna hingga titik cahaya tertinggi. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dan menimbulkan kedua pipi ini memanas.

Tanpa kuketahui ada sesosok lain yang mengintip kegiatan kami.

TBC (To Be Continued)

Nyohoho akhirnya mulai masuk adegan yang saya inginkan XD wush! Belum kok XP jangan main selonong langsung ke klimaks dong XP hihihi /ngomong sendiri

Okeh waktunya bales repiu! ^o^

**Oncean FOX**

nyehehe ^_^ ini udah dilanjut ko :D umm... karena ini bukan AU, jadi liat aja sendiri nanti :D #plak  
>oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*<p>

**shikakukouki777**

BENER BANGET! _ TAT Saya aja selalu ubek-ubek google berharap ada pair mereka bertiga dengan genre vampfict tapi itu imposiburu! TwT (mungkin ada, tapi kemungkinannya kecil) makanya bikin sendiri aja sih XP eksplor sesuai keinginan XD

waduh ini nggak jamin bakal hot lemon XD soalnya saya pengin bikin yang soft je XP /summimasen! _

oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

**989seohye**

Iya ini sudah dilanjut ko :D oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

**faremilan**

hay hay hay, Re-senpai! :D senang berkenalan ^_^

nyehehehe XD iya ini sedkikit terinspirasi dari itu :D abis saya malah kesel kalo liat film aslinya XD kagak ada adegan BL sama sekali nyahaha XD /dijejek Stephenie Meyer XD

huwaaaaaa _ ada typo ternyata! kyaaaa harus segera disunting! woah, sankyuu banget ya udah koreksi :D tajem banget penglihatan dirimu XD XP nggak apa-apa ko :D saya malah seneng reader yang begitu :D jadi saya bisa lebih baik lagi! ^_^ oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

**reader**

serius? :D huwaaa saya senang kalau gitu ^_^ oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

**Lee Kibum**

iya :D saya pengin mengeksplor imaji saya yang selalu terpendam dan membusuk XP /malah curcol

oh ok atas sarannya :D sangat membantu _ :D

oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

**alohomora**

nyehehehe XD ini udah lanjut ko ;) hot lemon? aduh kayaknya ini saya mau jadiin soft XP /udah sering bikin yang kasar jadi pengin bikin yang beda XP /maaf! maaf! maaf! ^_^' #bungkuk-bungkuk

**Euishifujoshi**

kyaaaa senpai mampir euy! :D

yang agak panjang? nyehehehehe XD abis saya takut malah ngebosenin kalo terlalu panjang XP mending pendek-pendek biar greget XD /enak di saya, nggak enak di readers XD /licik banget ya? XD

ah, bikin vampfict mah impian saya XD

oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

**himeko laura dervish cielo**

nyehehehe XD ini impian saya yang tidak terwujud oleh author lain TAT hiksu jadi membuat impian itu nyata sendiri aja XP nyahaha

woah! serius *Q* aduh pegangin saya dong, saya mau terbang XD #plak

oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

Oke bagi semua readers termasuk yang silent readers juga saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kunjungan kalian di fict saya :D tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa XD SANKYUU BUAT SEMUANYA ^o^ :*


	3. Chapter 3 - Terjatuh Lagi

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M**

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir.**

**Supernatural—Romache**

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3—Terjatuh Lagi**_

RON dan Hermione saling berpandangan dengan gelagat yang sedang berdialog. Sesekali mereka mencuri pandang ke arahku, membuatku risih dan bingung. _Ah, ya ampun!_ _Sudah berapa kali mereka mengitimidasiku seperti ini?_ Kutaruh roti tawar berlapis selai blueberry yang hendak kumakan sebagai sarapan pagi ini ke atas piring datar. Dengan tatapan malas aku melipat kedua tanganku di meja makan aula ini.

"Ada apa lagi?" gumamku, malas. Kutatap kedua sahabat karibku itu bergantian. Mereka hanya mengubah posisi duduk mereka dengan pandangan yang kikuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hermione, berpura-pura santai. Aku sangat tahu bahwa kini mereka sedang berbohong.

Aku menghela napas lelah, "Katakan sejujurnya!"

"Baik! Semalam, Kau di mana? Jujur saja, Harry! Kami sahabatmu! Kau tahu aku terjaga terus karena mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau pikir ini lucu?!" Ron akhirnya jujur, "Lihat! Mataku perih dan kusut pagi ini karena kau!"

Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisku. Tubuhku mengejang mengingat kejadian semalam. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku pun sampai sekarang belum mempercayainya. Dapat kuingat jelas bagaimana reaksi teman-teman seasramaku begitu semalam aku tidak pulang dan kembali dengan mudahnya saat subuh—dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Seribu pertanyaan terciprat padaku dan aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku terpeleset di ruang astronomi lalu tak sadarkan diri di sana sampai subuh. Jawabanku itu kukira bisa membuat mereka percaya, namun sepertinya aku harus melewati masalah yang besar karena dua sahabatku ini tahu gelagat bohongku—kami sudah berteman dekat sejak kecil.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin aku sefrontal itu mengutarakan kebohongan, "Tidak… kalian tidak mengerti!"

"Harry! Jangan berbo.…" Desakan Hermione terpotong dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Seseorang yang membuatku berada dalam masalah ini.

"Hello!"

"Cedric?" gumamku. Mendadak wajahku memanas karena melihatnya. Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana lekuk tubuh berototnya. Bagaimana dia memasukiku dengan lembut walau saat aku terbangun aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku—luka lebam bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Permisi sebentar, bisakah aku meminjam Harry sebentar?"

Mataku terbelalak begitu mendengar izin Cedric yang mendadak itu. Pandanganku tertuju pada Ron dan Hermione yang berekspresi malas namun tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ya, ambillah!"

.

.

.

Cedric menarikku menuju toilet. Kami tertawa bersama saat dia menghimpitku di tembok. Jarak kami sangat dekat—aku bisa merasakan napasnya. Detik berikutnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu membelai sebuah rasa lembut pagi yang harum. Mata kami saling bertatapan dengan lurus.

"Apa kabarmu, _Honey_? Dan bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu sebagai kekasih seorang Cedric Diggory?" kening kami masih menempel, sehingga kami sangat bisa mengetahui wajah masing-masing dengan tajam.

Aku terkikik geli, "Kabarku? Sungguh buruk! Kedua sahabatku sangat curiga atas kebohonganku."

"Ah, Harry! Kenapa kita tidak jujur saja? Aku benci _backstreet_ seperti ini!" ucapan kekasihku itu membuatku sedikit marah.

Mendadak semua rasa bahagiaku ambruk. Ngilu dan sesak di dada mulai terasa. Aku menepis kedua tangan Cedric dan berjalan menjauhinya dengan emosiku yang meluap, "Kau pikir ini masalah sederhana? Bagaimana kalau mereka menjauhi kita? Kau tahu 'kan, hubungan kita ini tidak lazim!"

Dia menyentuh pundakku. Seketika rasa sakit menjalar dari situ, membuatku mengaduh kesakitan. Pandangannya nanar dan khawatir padaku yang terus memegangi pundakku tersebut. Dengan paksa dirinya memintaku untuk melepaskan jubah dan kemejaku. Bukan untuk menyatukan cinta lagi, namun dirinya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tentu saja aku menggeleng karena aku tidak mau merusak hubungan ini. Namun tenaganya lebih besar dariku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan sedingin esnya melucuti kemejaku. Dia begitu terbelalak saat melihat semua luka lebam yang dihasilkan ikatan kami tadi malam. Raut kagetnya perlahan memudar dengan raut menyesal.

"Dengar, Ced! Aku baik-baik saja! Sungguh!" aku memegang kedua bahunya dengan maksud untuk meyakinkannya. Dia hanya menggeleng dengan tatapannya yang masih nanar. Alisku mengerut kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Harry… aku tahu Kau tersiksa."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Ced! Kau segalanya bagiku! Jangan begitu, kumohon! Aku yakin kita pasti bisa berjuang di mata publik. Oke, aku akan jujur pada semua!" Kuambil keputusan gila itu agar hubunganku dengan Cedric tidak pecah. Entahlah… pemuda yang awalnya kuanggap sebagai senior yang selalu membuatku iri ini malah menjadi sesuatu yang penting di hatiku. Aku merasa dirinya seperti telah menghipnotisku.

"Jangan! Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu nanti! Kalau hanya aku yang dijauhi teman-teman, itu tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak mau Kau menderita! Kau sudah banyak menderita, _Honey_!" tangannya membelai pipiku dengan lembut—membuatku menjadi terbuai dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau tadi yang meminta agar kita tidak _backstreet_, bukan?" tanyaku, dingin.

Cedric terkikik, "Hanya mengujimu. Aku tahu Kau menderita. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Terima kasih, karena sudah mau peduli." Gumamku, nyaris berbisik.

Cedric menempelkan keningnya pada keningku. Senyum di wajahnya sangat bersinar bagai permata yang indah. Kedua lututku sangat lemas melihatnya—padahal sebelum ini aku tidak merasakan apapun. Dan akhirnya kedua bibir kami kembali bertemu.

.

.

.

Aku menghampiri kedua sahabatku dengan Draco dan gengnya di taman. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka. Mereka terlihat mengacungkan tongkat masing-masing. Aku harus melerai mereka sebelum ada korban jiwa dari pertarungan konyol itu. _Ya ampun apakah ini bercanda? Bukannya mereka bersahabat?_

"Ada apa ini?!" ucapku, menghentikan Ron yang hendak merapalkan mantra menuju Draco.

"Minggir, Harry! Biar kuberi pelajaran yang sepadan pada Malfoy keparat ini!" Ron mendorongku untuk menjauh dari lapangan duel.

"Ah? Tentu saja orang miskin itu tidak mengerti tata krama. Untung saja aku kini menyadari bahwa Kau tidak sederajat denganku!" aku menyipitkan mata saat mendengar ucapan pedas Draco. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu menatap Hermione, "Dan Kau Darah-lumpur, Kau juga tidak sederajat denganku! Aku jijik dekat-dekat denganmu! Pergi! Jangan menghalangi pandanganku dengan darah-lumpurmu!" oke kali ini emosiku juga ikut terbakar.

"Hentikan, Malfoy!" kupanggil dia dengan nama marganya saja. Aku sudah tidak sudi memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekatiku dan mengintimidasiku. Kini aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang mengenai wajahku, "Kau diam saja, Potter! Jangan ikut-ikut masalah kami!"

Alisku naik satu dengan heran, "Ada apa denganmu? Bukannya kita semua teman? Huh? Ayolah! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" mendadak si Pirang itu mencengkram kerah kemejaku. Dapat kulihat tatapan matanya sangat menyorotkan kekecewaan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Setelah beberapa lama kami saling berpandangan, dia pun mendorong tubuhku begitu saja lalu pergi. Aku merasa bahwa sebenarnya dia marah padaku—bukan pada Ron dan Hermione. Mungkin kedua sahabatku itu hanya sebagai penanda bagiku. _Tapi aku salah apa? _Aku bahkan kini jarang mengobrol dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" Ron menghampiriku yang masih berdiri mematung memikirkan kesalahan apa yang kubuat padanya hingga seperti ini.

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak apa, Ron." Kutatap kedua sahabatku itu, "Dia kenapa sih?"

Ron mengedikan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi dia menyerang kami begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak terima kalau dia mengejek Hermione dan keluargaku!"

"Ada apa dengan Malfoy?"

.

.

.

Sepertinya opiniku benar, Draco sedang marah padaku. Saat di kelas ilmu hitam, Draco memindahkan lokasi tempat duduknya agar bisa menjauh dariku. Biasanya dia sangat ingin berada di dekatku atau bahkan mengusir Ron agar bisa semeja denganku. Kutorehkan wajahku padanya yang kini duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang—sangat jauh dari tempat dudukku yang berada di tengah nomor dua dari depan. Dia seperti memalingkan wajahnya begitu aku menoleh.

Lalu saat kami praktek meramu, dia begitu acuh tak acuh padaku. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, hasil ramuannya pun tidak sempurna—bahkan nyaris yang paling buruk. Dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku bila aku memandangnya. _Aku sangat benci seperti ini!_

Melupakan kegalauanku sejenak, aku pun memilih bersandar di bahu Cedric yang nyaman. Kami kini sedang berada di tempat favorit kami yaitu menara astronomi—tempat di mana cinta kami tumbuh pertama kalinya. Karena sepinya, kami pun sering melakukan hal khusus di sini. Hal khusus yang membuat jiwa dan hasratku menggila. Namun sepertinya dia mengetahui bahwa kini aku sedang galau, jadi tidak menyerangku. Kupererat genggamanku pada tangannya yang dingin. Tidak hangat namun selalu membuatku nyaman.

"Ced?" sebuah pertayaan muncul di benakku.

"Ada apa, _Honey_?" dia menyahut dengan lembutnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu pucat dan dingin? Apa kau mempunyai penyakit? Huh?" aku tertawa kecil. Dia mendengus geli. Tangan pucat nan dinginnya membelai wajahku lembut—membuatku nyaman sekali.

"Apa itu masalah untukmu?" dia balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja. Kau dan Draco sama-sama pucat. Kau tahu, pada awalnya kukira kau adalah sesosok vampir!" aku tertawa keras, "Bodohnya aku ini!"

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan menggigitmu!" dia menggodaku dengan canda raungan singa. Tawa kami perlahan mereda, "Harry, Harry, Harry, kalau aku ini sesosok vampir, aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu!" wajahku langsung memanas ketika dia mengungkapkan itu. Perkataannya benar juga. Vampir hanyalah seonggok daging tanpa jiwa dan hati. Jantung mereka pun tidak berdetak seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. Bahkan mereka tidak memerlukan oksigen untuk hidup. Tentu saja, mereka 'kan tubuh yang mati.

Aku tersenyum malu karena tudingan tanpa alasan yang jelas, "Maaf. Aku tidak berpikiran jauh sampai ke sana, Ced." Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali saat pacarku yang paling sempurna ini menatapku lekat, "Ada apa?"

Dia terkikik kecil—memperlihatkan senyuman yang sangat mempesona itu, "Kau lucu."

"Maksudmu?"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirku, membuat seluruh darah hangat mengalir ke wajahku. Dia mengusap rambutku dengan sayang, "Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku yang bisa membuat hati yang beku ini meleleh." Kata-kata berambigunya membuatku tersipu.

"Ugh! Kau sangat hiperbola!"

"Aku serius, Harry!" tangannya yang dingin membelai pipiku. Terus merambat menuju belah bibirku—membuatku kegelian dan memanas, "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi ya?"

"Lagi? Memang sebelum ini aku pernah meninggalkanmu, eh?"

"Iya, kau selalu meninggalkan aku jika waktunya pelajaran dan pulang ke asrama." Ucapnya dengan tawa geli.

Aku tertawa, "Ya ampun, Cedric! Itu memang peraturan."

"Ayo kita langgar peraturan bodoh itu." ajaknya dengan senyuman jahil. Kami tertawa keras,

"Dasar, Kau ini!"

.

.

.

Lontaran kebohongan kulampirkan pada Ron dan Hermione bahwa aku tidak minat makan malam saat ini. Rasa laparku adalah kasih sayang Cedric, entah barang sekedar belaian atau kecupan saja. Aku menaiki tangga menuju menara astronomi. Barangkali Cedric sedang berdiri di sana seperti biasa. Kakiku terus melangkah di tangga yang memang sedikit menyeramkan itu. Saat aku telah sampai di tempat yang kutuju, mataku dibalik kacamata bundarku menyipit. Pada awalnya aku kira sosok itu adalah Cedric, namun ternyata dia adalah sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku—Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Sedang apa Kau di sini? Kau tidak makan malam?" entah kenapa kaki ini terus berjalan mendekatinya. Kami kini berdiri berdampingan—sama-sama memandang kanvas hitam legam tanpa taburan kelap-kelip. Aku heran apa menariknya langit kosong saat ini.

"Kenapa Kau di sini?" gumamnya, dingin. Tatapannya terus memandang langit.

"Memangnya itu dilarang? Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" kubalikan pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" lagi-lagi nada datar nan dinginlah yang muncul. Untuk beberapa saat kami saling bungkam. Terhanyut oleh angin yang bertiup sunyi.

"Draco, kenapa kau menjauhiku sekarang?" kumulai pertanyaan inti. Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar alasan apa yang membuatnya begini. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku peduli. Karena dia diam saja, aku pun menarik bahunya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku, "Katakan!"

Bukannya jawaban yang kudapat, dia malah balik mencengkram kerah kemejaku lalu mendorong tubuhku ke tembok dengan kasar. Punggungku sedikit nyeri saat menggebrak permukaan tembok yang keras nan dingin. Tidak hanya itu, dia pun meninju wajahku keras hingga aku merasakan rasa amis menguar di mulutku. Rasa pusing dan nyeri yang berlebih mulai menyelimutiku. Kerongkonganku gatal dan saat kuterbatuk, darah pun memuncrat. Sampai sekarang aku tidak membalas karena aku hanya ingin dia puas melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku. Namun yang membuatku tidak terima adalah saat dengan cepat dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Bibirku yang masih berlumuran darah dicap olehnya. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya dan meronta, namun tenaganya lebih kuat dari yang kuduga.

"Draco! Henti… hmph!" tidak henti-hentinya bibirku di blokir. Aku sangat takut saat dengan cepat dia mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh di lantai. Dengan kasar pakaianku disobek paksa dan bibir kami bertemu kembali. Dia mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu, aku pun merangkak menjauh dengan cepat namun sayangnya sepasang tangan menarik pinggangku paksa. Aku memekik karena mendadak Draco memutar tubuhku agar terlentang di bawahnya. Tatapanku menajam, marah. Tongkatku menggelinding menjauh. Kukepalkan tanganku untuk kulayangkan pada wajah Draco, namun dia menahannya. Tenaganya sangatlah besar. Kukeluarkan seluruh tenagaku untuk meronta, namun itu tetap nihil. Hingga pada akhirnya Draco menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepala.

Kecupan ganas terkirim untuk tubuhku. Aku sama sekali tidak terima. Tubuhku terus berusaha untuk bangkit dan menghajarnya. Rasa panik mulai menggerayangiku saat mendadak Draco melepas celanaku dengan paksa hingga kurasakan angin malam membelai tubuhku bagian bawah. Aku berusaha merapatkan kaki saat Draco terus berusaha membuka pahaku.

"Hentikan, Keparat!" bentakku, dengan seluruh tenaga.

"Kumohon untuk diam dan nikmatilah." Gumam Draco, dingin. Dengan seenaknya, dia melepas kacamataku. Pandanganku otomatis menjadi buram.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan begini. Tubuhku melemas. Seharusnya aku bangkit dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur atau melayangkan mantra agar dia jera. Tapi, tenagaku sudah habis. Dadaku juga menjadi ngilu saat akhirnya Draco berhasil membuka pahaku lebar-lebar. Tatapannya dingin, namun penuh hasrat birahi. _Aku membencinya!_

Dan saat babak paling pucak akan kami lakukan, aku mencoba menggenggam tangannya, "Draco… kita berhenti di sini saja ya? Kumohon…!" namun tanpa kata dia menggerakan tanganku menuju dadanya. Dapat kurasakan debaran yang sangat kencang—ini persis seperti saat aku bercinta dengan Cedric pada pertama kali. Draco seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya serius dan memiliki rasa terhadapku.

Mataku mencoba mencari kebohongan di matanya, namun itu nihil. Di sana hanya ketulusan yang terpampang. _Alisku bertaut bingung, mengapa harus begini?_

Detik berikutnya hanya suarakulah yang menjadi musik keras di tempat ini.

TBC (To Be Continued)

Makin anget aja ni cerita ahoy ^o^ gimana sih kelanjutannya? Sedikit bocoran nih buat next chap :D Harry harus milih dua cowo ganteng yang terus mengejar cintanya :D duh, bisa nggak ya dia? Atau mau harem shake? Nyahaha XD kita liat aja next chap dan kapasitas para reviewer :D

yosh! mari balas repiu ^o^

**himeko laura dervish cielo**

Ahahahaha XD engga ko XD kemarin itu saya emang jadwalnya mau publish XD XP saya ngga pesti update kilat ko XP

ini chap 3nya :D silahkan dinikmati! ^o^ dan sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**Anisa Phantomhive**

serius? X_X wah kayaknya pada lebih memprioritaskan pair Drarry ya? aduh saya jadi bingung ._.a masalahnya saya takut melenceng dari plot awal XD

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**Euishifujoshi**

nyehehe XD umm... mungkin ada nanti :D liat aja ya ^o^

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**Lee Kibum**

nyahahaha XD lagi galau sih doi XD

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**miszshanty05**

iya ini udah lanjut ^o^ sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**Guest **alias** faremilan**

nyahahaha XD gapapa gapapa :D biar rame XD #plak

jiah XD mungkin anda butuh semacam siraman lemon agar segar kembali #plak /ngaco

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**shikakukouki777**

mereka emang seme yang PERFEK! _ 3 3

nah! kita sehati ya? XD saya emang berencana begitu XD nyahahaha XD Harry uke yang tersiksa XP #plak

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**Suzy**

iya ini udah lanjut ^o^ sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**reader**

serius? :D sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**hana nakagawa**

whoa! pada minta Drarry! _ x_x oke ntar saya pikirkan dulu :D

sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

**codetreasure**

salam kenal juga, senpai :D nyehehe saya cuma mau meramaikan fict threesome XP #plak

sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

Dan untuk semua silent reader saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya ^o^ tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Hati Yang Membeku

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M**

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir.**

**Supernatural—Romance**

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4—Hati Yang Membeku**

SEMENJAK saat itu hubunganku dengan Draco justru membaik. Bahkan aku malah membuat sesuatu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Aku menghianati Cedric dengan berselingkuh dengan Draco. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan pikiranku yang kacau ini. _Seharusnya aku membenci Draco!_ Dia sudah kurang ajar dan merampasku hingga pecah. _Namun aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain!_ Mendadak sebuah rasa datang dan membuatku menggila saat mendengar debaran jantung Draco. Cintaku berlabuh pada Cedric namun juga pada Draco. Aku tahu aku sangat egois dan serakah, namun aku juga tidak mau ada yang terluka.

Saking asyiknya melamunkan tentang cerita cintaku yang rumit, aku tidak menyadari bahwa kini aku sedang berlatih permainan _Quidditch_. Semua seolah mendadak melambat seperti gerakan _slow motion_. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa teman-teman setimku meneriakiku dengan raut-raut cemas. Namun saat aku melihat ke arah samping, seseorang dari tim lawan mendadak menabrakku yang masih melayang di udara dengan sapu. Ada kilat cahaya yang membutakan mataku sejenak. Pendengaranku berbunyi ngilu dan duniaku berputar mengerikan. Saat pandanganku sedikit jelas, aku hanya bisa pasrah saat aku sudah mendekati tanah beberapa inci lagi. Dan.…

—**BUAGH!**

Kilat cahaya yang mampir di pandanganku semakin besar dan bunyi ngilu itu datang kembali mengingat tadi aku jatuh dengan posisi kepala dulu yang membentur permukaan tanah. Mataku sangat lengket ingin menutup namun kupaksakan untuk tetap terjaga. Sayangnya tubuhku menolak. Duniaku menggelap dan bunyi ngilu itu menguasai pendengaranku—membuatku tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Yang kuingat adalah semua penonton panik dan petugas medis menghampiriku.

.

.

.

Aku sedikit kaget saat pertama kali membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah Cedric dan Draco berada persis di hadapanku—samping kanan kasur adalah Cedric dan samping kiri kasur adalah Draco. Raut mereka sangat cemas. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Dan aku menemukan Ron, Hermione, dan _Madam_ Pomfrey. Kuangkat tubuhku dengan paksa namun seketika kepalaku seperti ditembak—sakit sekali. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa kini kepala, tangan, dan kakiku diperban dengan tebal. _Ada apa ini?_

"Kau sudah sadar Harry?" Tanya Cedric dengan cemas. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala yang membuatku pusing lagi.

"Mana yang sakit, huh?" kali ini Draco yang bertanya dengan cemas. Aku tidak mau menjawab karena aku tidak mau semua lebih khawatir terhadapku.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" akhirnya kulontarkan pertanyaan yang sedaritadi mengganjal di pikiranku. Alisku berkerut curiga saat semua beraut sedih.

"Kau mengalami gegar otak ringan dan beberapa tulangmu patah. Kau tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen _Quidditch_ selama beberapa minggu karena ada sel-sel otakmu yang yang rusak parah." Penjelasan Hermione tersebut membuat tubuhku mengejang, "Tapi jangan khawatir! Para medis pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir menanggapi ucapan Hermione yang berniat menghiburku. Detik berikutnya aku baru mengingat bahwa kini tiada perang antara Ron dan Draco. Padahal saat aku berpacaran dengan Draco—tentu saja secara diam-diam, aku sudah menyalakan sinyal damai. Namun sepertinya Ron belum mau memaafkan Draco waktu itu.

"Hey, kalian berdamai, eh?" candaku, pada Draco dan Ron.

"Yahh, demi kebaikanmu sajalah. Sebenarnya aku sih belum memaafkan dia seutuhnya." Ucap Ron.

"Ayolah, kawan! Ini demi Harry!" Draco merangkul Ron dengan aroma persahabatan. Kami tertawa bersama di ruangan itu—seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelum ini. Rasa sakitku pun hilang karena ada dua cintaku yang mendampingiku.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu aku menjalani perawatan dan meminum ramuan yang sangat membuatku ingin muntah. Untungnya Draco dan Cedric dengan senang hati memaksaku untuk meminumnya. Bahkan Draco pernah membuat acara minum obatku dengan aneh yaitu dengan cara ciuman. Dia meminum ramuan yang seperti rasa kotoran telinga itu tanpa menelannya lalu menransfernya ke mulutku lewat mulutnya. Berkat ketelatenannya, kini aku sudah sembuh. Ah, aku takkan pernah melupakan momen romantis itu. Dan sepertinya kini cintaku berat sebelah—condong ke arah Draco.

"Hey, _love_! Tebak, aku membawakanmu apa?" aku kaget saat Draco mendadak muncul dihadapanku yang sedang asyik berleha di pinggir danau yang sepi. Dia duduk di sebelahku dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu ditangan kanannya yang di sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Alisku bertaut mencoba menebak-nebak. Karena aku tidaklah bisa membaca pikiran aku pun mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum kecut, "Aku menyerah."

Dia tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya, "Tada!"

Mataku terbelalak dan pipiku memanas saat melihat sesuatu yang tadi harus kutebak. Sepasang gantungan puzzle yang memiliki inisial. Bagian satu berukir "Dra" dan lainnya berukir "Rry". Diberikannya satu untukku gantungan puzzle kayu tersebut yang berukir "Dra". Aku masih belum mengerti arti ini, "Maksud di ukiran ini apa, Draco?"

Pacar alias selingkuhanku ini tersenyum, "'Masa Kau tidak mengerti? Jika kedua ini disatukan, maka tulisan yang terjadi adalah DraRry, benar 'kan?" dia menyatukan puzzle itu dan kali ini aku baru mengerti, "Dra artinya Draco, dan Rry adalah Harry. Hati kita akan terus menyatu seperti puzzle ini. Apabila satu itu kehilangan maka takkan bisa sempurna dan menggantung sendirian di dunia yang sepi ini." Jantungku berdebar kencang dan darahku berdesir hangat saat mendengar kata-kata manis darinya.

Aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Senyumku entah kenapa tidak bisa lepas dari wajaku yang panas. Dengan cepat aku memeluknya erat, "_Thank's_, Draco! Kau lebih baik dari Cedric."

Detik berikutnya wajah kami saling mendekat. Terus hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah, hangat, dan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Bibirnya menyapu bibir bawahku dengan lembut. Kembali aku merasakan bahwa akalku menggila saat bibir itu mengecap seluruh tubuh ini. Panas dan geli nikmat kurasakan saat jemari pucat nan dingin itu merayap mengunjungi semua titik pada tubuh ini. Hasratku melambung ke angkasa saat tubuh kami yang polos bersatu dalam duet yang membuat iri maestro di dunia. Menari bersama di atas lembutnya rerumputan dan cerahnya langit biru.

.

.

.

"Harry! Hey Harry!"

Aku menoleh mendengar seseorang yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Tentu saja pemilik suara itu adalah Cedric—pacar resmiku. Pemuda tampan jangkung itu berlari menghampiriku. Mendadak jemariku digenggam erat olehnya lalu kami berciuman—aku sedikit tersentak kaget. Untungnya koridor ini kebetulan sepi sekali. Tangannya meraba-raba pinggang dan bokongku—dengan bibir kami yang masih menyatu. Mengingat pasokan oksigen yang kubutuhkan sangat mendesak, aku pun mendorongnya agar aku bisa bernapas. Kuhirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar pusing dari ciuman tadi menghilang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wajahku—bukan untuk berciuman, melainkan sekedar menyatukan dahi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Tugasku yang banyak telah membuat tembok tinggi di antara kita ya? Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Honey_!" tangan pucatnya membelai pipiku dengan lembut, "Ikut aku yuk?"

"Ke mana?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja." Mendadak tanganku ditarik oleh tangan dingin itu. Awalnya aku tidak tahu Cedric akan membawaku ke mana, namun setelah membaca maksud tempat yang akan kami tuju aku sedikit takut dan canggung.

"Ced? Kau tidak akan membawaku ke asramamu 'kan?" ucapku nyaris berbisik.

Dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Ternyata ia benar-benar membawaku ke kamarnya. Baru kali ini aku memasuki asrama Hufflepuff. Di sini sama saja seperti di asrama Gryffindor, namun lebih dominan warna kuning. Tangannya menarik tanganku cepat. Aku terbelalak karena mendadak dia mendorongku menuju ke sebuah kasur. Tubuhku terjerembab di kasur yang empuk itu. Mengetahui gelagat Cedric yang ingin "memakanku" aku pun bangkit. Entah kenapa kini aku tiada hasrat untuk bercinta dengannya.

"Ced! Ced! Kau tidak serius untuk melakukan itu di sini 'kan?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"Memangnya kalau kita melakukan itu di sini kenapa? Bukankah lebih nyaman?" tatapan lapar itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Ia melepas kacamataku lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kami tidak berhubungan intim selama sebulan—dan dengan nakalnya aku dalam sebulan itu malah "bermain" dengan Draco.

"Aku hanya takut teman-temanmu…." belum selesai aku menyelesaikan perkataanku Cedric pun memotongnya,

"Datang memergoki kita? Ah, tenang saja, Harry! Teman-temanku semuanya sedang pergi dan itu cukup lama. Dan daripada aku sendirian tiada kerjaan, lebih baik mengeluarkan desakan spermaku denganmu. Ah, celana ini sempit melihat tubuhmu, Harry!"

"Ta-tapi Ced!"

Mendadak tatapannya mendingin layaknya Dementor. Ia berjalan menjauhiku dan membelakangiku, "Kenapa Harry? Kenapa Kau berkhianat?"

Aku terbelalak. _Jangan-jangan… ah! Aku lupa bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiran! Sudah berapa lama dia mengetahui ini? Ya Tuhan! Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?_

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan si Malfoy itu? Ayolah Harry! Mau sampai kapan kau bermain di belakangku?" Tubuhku bergetar saat melihat tatapan dingin nan menusuknya. Kuremas sprei kasur ini sambil beringsut mundur. Napasku tercekat saat dengan cepat Cedric mendekatiku lalu menindihku, "Kau tidak boleh berpaling dariku! Kau adalah milikku! Aku takkan membiarkanmu bersama Malfoy itu lagi! Aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar takut dengan pacarku sendiri. Aku tersentak kaget saat mendadak dia mencekikku. Tanganku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya namun kekuatannya lebih besar. Napasku menjadi sulit. Rasanya seluruh darah di leherku tersumbat dan berdiam di kepala—membuatku pusing dan berkunang. Akhirnya tanganku berusaha memukulnya dan tubuhku berusaha memberontak. Aku sempat menghela napas lega saat cekikan itu dilepaskan dari leherku namun mendadak sebuah jambakan keras mampir di rambutku—membuatku tersentak ke belakang dan menahan perih. Dia melemparkan kepalaku dengan kasar sehingga tubuhku ikut terlempar menabrak meja. Rasa sakit mulai menyelimutiku. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran—tadi pandanganku sempat menggelap. Namun mendadak Cedric mengangkatku lalu melemparku ke kasur dengan kasar lagi. Pusing ini semakin menjadi-jadi berkat kepalaku yang terus-menerus tersentak keras ke belakang.

Walau pusing dan berat aku pun bangkit untuk berlutut di kasur ini. Kugosok kedua tanganku di hadapannya—sama saja artinya seperti bersujud memohon, "Aku mohon hentikan, Ced!" pintaku dengan memelas.

Dia tetap bergeming dengan tatapan dingin. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah menindihku lagi. Sebuah ciuman kasar di buat olehnya membuat bibirku sedikit berdarah karena gigitannya yang begitu kuat. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan seluruh pakaianku dengan kasar walaupun tanganku sudah berusaha untuk menepisnya. Sayangnya kini tubuhku sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang apapun. Berkali-kali kami berciuman dengan kasar—membuat bibirku bengkak dan pandanganku berkunang. Karena pandangan berkunang itu, aku tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya ternyata sedang melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Saat pandanganku kembali normal, aku begitu terbelalak saat dirinya sudah hendak menyatukan tubuh kami.

"Tolong Ced! Jangan!"

Namun sepertinya Cedric menulikan pendengaran. Tanpa menghiraukan semua usaha pemberontakanku, ia malah memasukiku begitu saja. Tubuhku tersentak dan duniaku berputar mengerikan. Rasanya semua warna menjadi kontras dan bercampur jadi satu. Tarik, dorong, tarik, dorong, itu yang ia lakukan padaku—membuat tubuhku tersentak-sentak hebat karena permainan kasarnya. Bahkan kasur yang kini menjadi saksi bisu berguncang-guncang mengerikan. Keadaan di sini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Karena cengkramannya dan cengkramanku yang kuat pada bantal, bantal tersebut menjadi sobek dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa bulu angsa.

Rasa sakit yang sangat tentu saja terjadi pada tubuhku bagian bawah. Ia seolah tidak memikirkan bagaimana besar kepunyaannya memasukiku yang sempit. Belum lagi permainan kami tanpa pemanasan dan tanpa kelembutan. Rasanya tubuhku seperti sedang dirobek. _Sakit sekali!_

Ternyata rasa sakitku tidak hanya disitu. Dia mencubit, mencakar, mencengkram, dan menggigit seluruh tubuhku dengan keras. Sepertinya inilah yang menyebabkan luka-luka di seluruh tubuhku saat itu. Entah aku yang sedang mabuk atau bagaimana, waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia melakukan ini. Yang kusadari adalah begitu aku bangun, seluruh tubuhku sakit.

"Sakit, Ced! Hentikan, kumohon!" pintaku, disela-sela guncangan tubuhku. Kutatap kedua matanya yang saat ini menyorotkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Perlahan sebuah rasa itu mendekat. Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Kucengkram pundaknya untuk menahan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmatku. Seperti tanpa lelah ia terus memompa hasratnya yang semakin memuncak. Ia menambah kegilaannya dengan mengocok milikku juga dengan tangan dinginnya. Desahan ini tak mampu kutahan. Terus hingga akhirnya aku merasakan kehangatan pada tubuh bagian bawahku. Duniaku pun mendadak memutih karena sesuatu yang kami paksa untuk keluar akhirnya memuncrat membasahi perut, dada, dan pipiku.

Akhirnya permainan kejam itu berakhir. Aku meringkuk ketakutan di kasur dan membelakangi Cedric yang kini menatapku dengan nanar. Tubuhku yang penuh dengan luka bergetar dengan hebat. Kupeluk kedua pundakku sendiri. Aku hanya berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tangan sedingin esnya menyentuh kulitku, membuatku tersentak kaget dan menjauh trauma.

"Harry maafkan aku. Aku menyesal."

_Kenapa? Kenapa ia baru mengatakan itu saat permainan setan itu berakhir? Kenapa ia baru mengatakan semua itu saat luka di seluruh tubuh dan hati ini tertoreh?_ Amarahku meluap namun aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk sekedar meninjunya. Tubuhku terlampau lemah karena telah diblokir olehnya. Suaraku pun sangat sulit untuk keluar barang sedikit.

"Aku minta putus!" akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku walaupun parau. Aku tidak mempedulikan segurat luka di pandangannya. _Lukanya tidak sebanding dengan lukaku!_

.

.

.

Karena bingung harus berbohong seperti apa lagi, akhirnya aku jujur pada kedua sahabatku. Pada awalnya tentu saja mereka kaget setengah mati dan sempat menjauhiku beberapa hari karena kecewa. Namun akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa aku seharusnya butuh pelukan untuk mempertahankan hatiku yang hanya seperti istana pasir yang rapuh. Masalahku tambah besar saat perlahan Ginny mengetahui gelagat keanehanku. Mendengar kebenaran itu tentu saja wanita berambut merah itu sangat kecewa. Salahku juga karena tidak jujur dan malah menggantungkan perasaannya lama—setelah aku mengenal Cedric dan Draco. Maafkan aku.…

Setelah hubunganku dan Cedric berakhir, aku kini lebih terbuka memperlihatkan hubunganku dengan Draco. Kami sering kencan, makan berdua saja, duduk bersama di kelas, dan saling membantu untuk hal belajar. Beberapa ada yang risih dan lainnya mendukung. Sayangnya kepala sekolah yang sangat peduli dan sayang kepadaku tidak merestui hubungan ini. Aku selalu meyakinkan pria paruh baya yang rambutnya putih itu namun ia tetap egois dengan ketidaksetujuannya. Bagiku dia sudah seperti kakek kandungku sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Prof. Dumbledore yang melarang hubungan kita." Rengekku pada kekasihku itu. Kini kami sedang berada di pinggir danau berdua dengan kepalaku yang bersandar di bahu kekarnya.

Usapan lembut di kepalaku membuatku nyaman dan memejamkan mata, "Kita pasti bisa melewati semua, _Love_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Kedua tangan kami bertaut dalam kehangatan yang mungkin bisa melelehkan salju abadi sekalipun—walau kutahu tangannya sangat dingin.

Dia merubah posisinya menjadi menghadapku. Kami saling bertatapan lurus. Tangan dinginnya membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Perlahan kedua wajah kami mendekat hingga tiada jarak. Kelembutan bibirku yang bertemu dengan bibirnya membuatku nyaman. Aku sangat menyukai ini. Draco selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut—berbeda dengan Cedric. Rasanya kini aku sedang berada dalam buaian kelembutan yang membuatku merasa aman. Air mataku berlinang dalam ciuman ini.

"Kau kenapa, _Love_?" kami berhenti berciuman karena dia mengetahui aku meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terharu." Kami saling tersenyum lembut. Detik berikutnya ia mendorongku lembut ke rerumputan yang hijau dengan bibir kami yang menyatu dalam sebuah sapu-sapuan saling memiliki. Tangan dinginnya mencoba melepas kemejaku, namun sayangnya sebuah suara harus menghentikan aktifitas ini,

"Harry! Ternyata kau di sini?! Cepat sembunyi! Kau dalam bahaya sekarang!"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Whoa! Sudah mulai masuk ke bagian inti :D ayeyeyeye ^o^ Maaf nih publishnya lama ^^'a hehehe abis saya sedang diterpa badai ujian TAT oke cukup disitu curcolnya, mari kita jawab repiu! ^o^<p>

**miszshanty05**

ini sudah dilanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

**himeko laura dervish cielo**

ehehehe XD emang saya masih pemanasan di situ XP jadi adegan itu belum terlalu dicurahkan :D baru membangkitkan gairah membaca saja XD /taktik XP hehehe

lebam? Hehehe di sini sudah terjawab :D dan untuk apa Cedric melakukan itu, lihat saja arah aliran cerita ini XD nyhahaha

JIAHAHAHA XD Aduh! Makanya saya suka yaoi XD abis kalo cewe (uke) kan nggak bisa punya suami dua, lha ini? :D laki-laki (uke) punya suami dua ngga masalah kan? XD /licik

Oke sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

**Anisa Phantomhive**

Ini jadi semacam HAREM SHAKE XD yuhuuu hahaha XD tunggu saja tanggal mainnya XD

Sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

**Euishifujoshi**

Ini HAREM SHAKE, senpai :D Kita party di sini untuk melihat berimajinasi XD nyahahaha

Oke sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

**Drarry shipper**

Hehehe :D semoga suka yaaa ^_^ sankyuu udah RnR :* ^o^

**Reader**

Ini HAREM SHAKE XD mau Cerry shipper atau Drarry shipper, semua kebagian XD nyehehehe /saya suka uke yang di rebutin sih XP

Oke sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

**Suzy**

Panjangin? Ntar jebol lho halamannya XD #plak

Oke ntar saya coba kalau saya ngga males :D XD /dirajam

Sankyuu udah RnR :* ^o^

**Blukang Blarak**

Biar greget XD /korban Meme Comic Indonesia

Tentu! :D ini HAREM SHAKE XD yuhuuu yeah hahaha XD

Uhm.. kita lihat saja nanti :) iya setting-nya masih dunia sihir :D

Salam kenal dan sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

**xinamoroluka**

SIAP KOMANDAN! :D /korban SnK XD

Ini mah pasti saya lanjut :D tapi nggak jamin bakal apdet kilat :( abis saya masih dilanda badai ujian TAT tapi saya janji ko ;)

Sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

**aliff or alive**

akhirnya bisa juga, nak :D walaupun saya nggak yakin membantu :/ hiyahahaha XD

lho kenapa ngga buat? :o buat aja :D ntar saya bantu deh :)

sankyuu ya udah RnR :* ^o^

**shikakukouki777**

SIAP! :D PASTI LANJUT XD

Ini HAREM SHAKE XD yuhhuuu hahaha XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* ^o^

Yap, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah RnR :D yang silent readers juga ngga apa-apa, tapi saya harap sih jangan golput :) /emang pemilu?

Oke sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter ^o^


	5. Chapter 5 - Malaikat Yang Rusak

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Chapter 5—Malaikat Yang Rusak**_

KUDORONG Draco dengan cepat lalu aku pun mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Kurapihkan pakaianku yang sedikit berantakan berkat permainan tadi. Wajahku memanas karena malu. Pasti penampilanku kini sangat berantakan. Aku harap mereka dapat memakluminya. Mengingat ucapan Ron tadi alisku menyirit heran.

"Umm… maaf sudah mengganggu kalian," gumam Hermione canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Kulihat ekspresi Draco memang menunjukan bahwa dia kecewa dan tentu malu. Dia menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya dengan membelakangiku dan kedua temanku ini. Namun aku tidak peduli, aku pun menatap kedua sahabatku dengan senyum dipaksakan, "Tidak masalah. Ah, kalian tadi bilang apa?"

"Kita harus sembunyi, Harry! _Kau-tahu-siapa_ telah bangkit dan hendak menyerang Hogwarts! Dia mengincarmu!" mataku terbelalak saat mendengar penjelasan Hermione yang sangat panik.

"Mengapa Voldemort mengincarku…whoa!" aku kaget saat begitu aku menyebut nama _orang-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut_ itu, seketika sebuah serangan sihir mencoba menerobos pertahanan Hogwarts. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat langit—ribuan serangan mencoba memecahkan pelindung yang telah dibuat para penyihir senior. Bodohnya aku! Disaat semua orang sedang berusaha mempertahankan kastil dan melindungiku, aku di sini malah asyik berpacaran dengan Draco. Dengan mengepalkan tangan erat, aku pun bangkit, "Aku akan menghadapinya!"

"Kau pikir mengalahkannya semudah membunuh kutu?! Kekuatanmu belum siap, Harry! Prof. McGonagall menyuruh kita untuk kabur dengan ber-_apparate_! Ayo Harry!" Hermione mendesakku namun aku masih tetap terdiam. Entah mengapa aku hanya khawatir dengan yang lainnya.

"Harry akan tetap di sini!" Aku tersentak kaget dengan ucapan tegas Draco. Hermione dan Ron menatap Draco dengan menyelidik.

"Kau mau Harry jatuh pada tangan Voldemort?!" Ron agak membentak.

Napasku tercekat saat mendadak Draco menahan tubuhku dari belakang. Tangan Draco merambat mencari tongkatku. Dan sialnya dia berhasil menemukannya. Ujung tongkatku pun ditempelkan di pelipisku. Ron dan Hermione seketika mengacungkan tongkat mereka pada kami. Aku berusaha memberontak namun kekuatan Draco lebih besar.

"Draco! Kau ini kenapa?!" tanyaku sambil terus memberontak.

"Harry! Asal kau tahu saja, dia itu adalah seorang _Death Eater_! Dan parahnya lagi dia juga sesosok vampir! Maka dari itu Prof. Dumbledore tidak merestui kalian! Bukan hanya dia yang vampir, bahkan Cedric pun juga! Mereka bisa menjadi siswa berkat pengawasan Prof. Dumbledore sendiri!" alisku menyirit mendengar penjelasan Ron, "Dumbledore marah besar saat mengetahui dia malah menjadi Death Eater—mengikuti orangtuanya!"

"Diam kau Weasel! _Expelliarmus_!" seketika tongkat Ron mencuat lepas dari tangannya karena mantra Draco.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione melempar mantra itu kepada Draco.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" jantungku berdebar kencang saat Draco dan Hermione beradu mantra. Untungnya Hermione segera melancarkan mantra Expelliarmus tadi sehingga tongkatku berhasil lepas dari Draco. Namun belum sempat menghela napas lega, mendadak duniaku menjadi acak-acakan. Ternyata aku sedang dibawa oleh Draco dengan _apparate_.

.

.

.

"Di mana kita?!" bentakku yang masih dalam cengkraman Draco. Yang kusimpulkan sekarang aku berada di hutan terlarang. Sekali lagi aku mencoba memberontak namun nihil. Aku mengingat bahwa Draco adalah sesosok vampir. Pantas saja kekuatannya begitu besar. Air mataku mengalir melihat semua ini. Ternyata Draco tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia hanya memancingku lalu menjualku pada Voldemort, "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa setega ini!" gumamku dengan nada bergetar menahan amarah.

Tiada jawaban dari pemuda pirang yang sangat kucintai itu. Dia kini malah menempelkan ujung tongkatnya sendiri di leherku.

"Penghianat! Pengecut! Aku sangat membencimu sekarang, Malfoy! Akh!" mendadak sesuatu yang tajam menghujam leherku. Dapat kurasakan darahku dihisap kuat olehnya. Rasanya tubuhku seakan terbakar. Aku meraung-raung kepanasan. Tubuhku berontak namun tetap nihil. Dan akhirnya rasa lemas pun menderaku. Tubuhku mati rasa—bahkan untuk bicara saja tidak bisa.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang lebih parah lagi bila kau tidak mau diam!" tubuhku bergetar ketakutan mendengar bisikan ancaman darinya, "Sebentar lagi _Dark Lord_ akan datang. Maka kau harus cantik, sayang!"

Hal yang dapat kulakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Namun entah kekuatan darimana, aku pun akhirnya bisa merebut tongkatnya lalu dengan cepat melempar mantra _stupefy_. Dia pun terpental cukup jauh. Sayangnya karena tadi darahku dihisap olehnya, aku pun jadi tidak punya keseimbangan dan pandanganku sangat kacau. Namun aku tetap berusaha berdiri dan berlari—walau sempoyongan. Karena sibuk melihat ke belakang dan pandanganku sangat payah sekarang ini, aku tidak tahu bahwa persis di hadapanku ada semak berduri. Tidak mampu menahan tubuhku, aku malah terperosok ke dalam semak berduri tajam yang membuatku kesakitan. Karena tidak mau tertangkap Draco, aku tidak tinggal diam dan malah menyingkirkan akar-akar berduri itu untuk lari. Saat akhirnya aku bisa berdiri, mendadak akar-akar itu hidup melilit kedua tangan dan kakiku. Duri-durinya menembus kulitku dalam membuatku meraung kesakitan. Berusaha melepaskan itu, sebuah akar berduri lainnya malah mencekik leherku. Untuk sesaat aku tergantung di udara dengan keadaan tercekik akar berduri. Untungnya aku bisa berdiri lagi akar itu berhenti mencekikku.

Penderitaanku tidak sampai di situ. Mataku terbelalak sempurna saat begitu aku mendongak sesosok yang sangat kutakuti selama ini. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyum liciknya. Mendadak bekas lukaku sangat sakit—membuatku meraung-raung.

"Halo Harry! Sudah 15 tahun kita tidak bertemu."

"A-apa yang kau mau, keparat!"

"Kau." Tawa setan pun meluncur dari sosok botak yang menyeramkan itu. Seekor ular besar pun muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia mengusap ular itu sebentar, "Nagini, lakukanlah!"

Aku mencoba memberontak dari akar-akar berduri sialan ini karena ular itu mendekatiku. Aku tersentak merinding saat ular besar itu kini merambat masuk lewat celah celana panjang seragamku. Ular itu terus merambat hingga menuju ke pahaku. Napasku tercekat saat aku merasa ular itu memasuki analku yang sempit. Saat ular itu berhasil memasuki tubuhku secara keseluruhan aku pun menjerit kesakitan. Air mataku mengalir dan aku terus meraung. Perih, panas, dan menjijikan—itulah yang kurasa saat ini.

Sosok keparat bernama Voldemort itu tertawa, "Nagini takkan pernah keluar sampai dia sudah selesai membuat rahim dalam tubuhmu. Aku perlu _horcrux _baru. Jadi kalau nanti Nagini sudah selesai, aku akan menanamkan benihku di rahimmu, Harry!"

"Keparat! Kenapa kau mengincarku, hah?! Jelas-jelas aku ini laki-laki! Kenapa kau tidak pakai tubuh wanita yang sudah jelas memiliki rahim?!" suaraku nyaris serak karena jeritan kemarahanku itu. Rasanya perutku sangat panas dan aneh—ada yang bergerak dalam perutku. Mendadak mataku terbelalak karena merasa ular itu menggigit organ dalam tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ular itu meliuk-liuk mengerikan dalam tubuhku. Aku terus menjerit dan mengerang kesakitan. Dan malangnya akar yang melilitku tambah kencang menancapkan durinya di kulitku.

Jeritanku perlahan berhenti karena tangan pucat itu meraba-raba bokongku, pahaku, selangkanganku, dan dadaku, "Karena darahmu spesial, Harry. Darah keturunan Adam yang terkontaminasi dosa iblis—vampir. Darah yang paling mujarab menyembuhkan dan menyegarkan kaum vampir. Berbeda dengan darah manusia biasa yang hanya seperti minuman keras—memabukan namun hanya membuat gila. Yeah, kau pikir dua vampir bodoh itu mendekatimu karena apa? Cinta?" gelak tawa menyindir muncul darinya, "Kau ini bodoh sekali! Vampir itu tidak bisa merasakan cinta! Mereka hanya mau darahmu!" dia menatapku dengan lurus—membuatku merinding, "Aku adalah _Lord_ Voldemort! Penyihir sekaligus vampir terhebat sepanjang masa! Tentu saja untuk keabadianku, aku harus memecah nyawaku dengan banyak. Dan menurut ramalan, _horcrux_-ku akan lebih bagus lagi jika berwujud manusia dengan darah keturunan Adam yang terkontaminasi iblis—yaitu kau, Harry!" tangannya kini merambat mengusap rambutku, mataku, pipiku, dan bibirku, "Ah, selain darahmu yang manis dan segar, kau memang cantik ya? Pantas saja banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu. Hmm… aku tidak sabar membuat anak denganmu, Harry!" aku panik menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya yang mendekat. Sayangnya tangan pucat berkuku panjangnya menangkap wajahku. Dengan paksa dia mendorong kepalaku agar mendekati wajahnya. Akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Aku menjerit tertahan karena jijik berciuman dengannya. Lidah panjang bagai ularnya berusaha memasuki mulutku yang terus kulindungi dengan gigiku.

"Akh!" aku memekik kesakitan saat merasakan ular itu menggigit lagi. Sialnya, itu adalah kesempatan besarnya untuk menelusuri mulutku. Aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata saat dia melumat mulutku dengan napsunya. Terakhir dia malah menggigit leherku—membuatku menjerit kesakitan. Isak tangis meluncur dari bibirku, "Kumohon, lepaskan aku… atau tidak bunuh saja aku!"

Tawa meremehkan muncul darinya, "Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang dan aku berjanji takkan mengganggumu lagi. Asal kau mau menciumku sekarang. Lumat bibirku dengan bibir lembutmu! _Kiss me_, Harry Potter!"

Akar gantung berduri yang melilitku perlahan melonggar sedikit—mungkin dimantra olehnya. Tidak punya pilihan lain aku pun memeluk lehernya dengan ragu lalu menciumnya. Sebenarnya ini sangat menjijikan, tapi demi lepas darinya dan jeratan akar berduri yang menyakitkan ini apa boleh buat. Hanya ciuman saja.

Sesuai permintaannya, aku pun menyapu-nyapu bibirnya yang hanya diam menerima layananku. Agar ini tidak terasa menjijikan, aku hanya membayangkan bahwa sosok yang sedang kucium itu adalah Draco atau Cedric. Tangan dinginnya meraba-raba pinggang dan bokongku dengan sensual. Desahan-desahan kecil muncul dari mulutku yang masih bergumul dengan mulutnya agar dia puas. Mengingat aku adalah manusia biasa yang masih membutuhkan oksigen, aku pun melepas ciuman berat itu. Benang saliva tercipta seperti jembatan antara bibirku dan bibirnya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap pipiku dan saat itu juga akar-akar yang melilitku melepasku begitu saja. Dapat kulihat kulitku yang berlubang dan berdarah karena duri-duri besar tadi. Rasa sakit tentu saja menyelimutiku. Dia pun juga mendadak menghilang.

Karena risih dengan semua darah dan luka ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari air. Mata hijau kebiruanku bersinar cerah saat menemukan semacam rawa yang bersih. Tak kusangka bahwa airnya sedingin es. Aku pun mencuci lukaku di sana—membiarkan perih bersatu dengan mati rasa. Saat aku sedang berdiri, mendadak tanah yang kupijaki terasa licin. Duniaku berputar dan kepalaku menghantam batu. Kilat cahaya mampir di penglihatanku yang menyebabkan semua menjadi gelap. Akhirnya aku merasakan tubuhku tenggelam di rawa dingin itu.

.

.

.

Kesadaranku pulih namun pandanganku masih remang-remang. Yang kulihat kini adalah permukaan tanah. Rasa bingung tentu bermain di otakku. Saat aku bergerak ternyata aku dalam gendongan seseorang dengan posisi gendongan perutku diletakan menggantung di pundak kanannya—kepalaku yang berada di punggung itu sementara kakiku yang berada di bagian depan orang itu. Aku mencoba memberontak namun tangan orang itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggangku.

"Hey! Hey! Turunkan!" aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat kedinginan sekarang. Ah, pasti karena tadi tenggelam.

"Kau mau kuturunkan dengan keadaan membeku seperti ini?" suara ini… tubuh besar ini… kepala yang pelontos… sepertinya aku mengenalinya.

"Krum? K-kau benar-benar Viktor Krum yang dulu ikut kejuaraan Triwizard bersamaku dan Fleur Delacour di Hogwarts 'kan?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kebahagiaan menyelimutiku kini karena aku dapat bertemu orang yang kukenal, "K-kau menyelamatkanku dari rawa tadi?"

"Hmm…" kulihat dari sini dia mengangguk, "Saat aku sedang bertugas ikut menyelamatkan Hogwarts dari ancaman Death Eaters, aku melihat tubuh seseorang mengambang di dalam rawa yang membeku itu. Tentu saja aku langsung menyelamatkannya, dan ternyata itu kau." Aku terus mendengar ceritanya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemukan kacamatamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau menyelamatkanku saja itu sudah sangat cukup, Krum."

"Panggil aku Viktor, Harry." Alisku menyirit heran. Viktor sangat berbeda sekarang. Entah kenapa sekarang terlihat begitu ramah dan lembut padaku.

Butir-butir halus berwarna putih melayang jatuh dari langit. Butiran itu semakin banyak. Ah, ternyata sudah mulai hujan salju. Salju ini mengingatkanku akan Draco dan Cedric—mereka dingin, namun membuatku merasa senang dan damai. Sayangnya itu semua palsu—kebohongan putih.

Mendadak Viktor mengubah posisiku menjadi di gotong dengan kedua tangannya. Hal tersebut tentu membuatku kaget dan hendak jatuh. Dengan reflek aku pun mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya agar aku tidak jatuh. Kulihat ia tersenyum lembut—membuatku meyiritkan alisku bingung.

"Kau tahu, ini sedikit aneh. Rasanya aku seperti pengantin wanita yang digendong pengantin prianya." Gumamku karena risih dengan gaya gendong seperti ini. Namun sepertinya Viktor tidak menggubrisku. Akhirnya aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku karena merasa bicara sendiri.

"Sepertinya _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_ telah menyihir hutan ini menjadi membingungkan. Sedaritadi aku merasa kita hanya berputar-putar di sini," akhirnya aku mendengarnya bicara setelah sepanjang perjalanan tadi kami sama-sama diam. Setelah kupikirkan, sepertinya ia benar. Lalu sebuah pikiran pun terlintas di pikiranku,

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Salju semakin lebat dan aku takut kau kecapean menggendongku terus." Saat aku sedang menatap ke depan, mendadak mataku menangkap sebuah objek yang sangat menarik perhatian, "Tunggu! Sepertinya itu sebuah gubuk kecil yang usang! Eh, tapi untuk apa gubuk di hutan terlarang?"

Viktor mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi lebih baik kita ke sana. Kau sudah membeku."

"Eh?" aku hanya terbingung. Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa dingin sama sekali. _Atau karena aku kini berada di pelukan Viktor? _

Viktor menurunkanku dengan perlahan saat kami sampai di gubuk itu. Mendadak hawa dingin menggigit tulangku hingga aku pun nyaris jatuh bila tidak di tahannya. Ia merangkulku dengan dalam lalu kami duduk di sana. Untungnya tempat itu bersih.

"Sayangnya tongkatku tadi patah saat menyelamatkanmu, Harry. Jadi kita tidak bisa membuat api. Dan sepertinya kayu-kayu di sini semuanya basah karena salju atau air hujan."

Dengan gigi yang bergemeretak kedinginan aku menatapnya, "Maaf."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena kecerobohanku." Aku kaget saat ia mencoba melepas pakaianku. Namun aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kepalaku terlampau pusing dan semua tulangku linu.

"Kau mau apa?" aku hanya mampu bergumam lemas dan mengigil.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu. Buka bajumu dan aku akan menghangatkanmu."

Sebenarnya aku menolak, namun tubuhku sedang mati rasa. Perasaanku campur aduk antara kedinginan, pusing, malu, dan takut. Kusembunyikan wajahku saat aku kini sudah telanjang bulat—aku takut dengan tatapan Viktor yang aneh. Diam-diam aku pun menutupi bagian-bagian tubuhku yang penting. Tanpa kusadari Viktor ternyata juga sudah telanjang. Ia duduk di sebelahku lalu perlahan memelukku. Kehangatan muncul saat aku berada dalam tubuh besarnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Viktor sembari menatapku.

"Ah, iya kau benar." Jawabku lemah.

Perlahan ia mengamit tanganku untuk diperhatikan, "Tangan dan kakimu kenapa, Harry? Kenapa banyak sekali luka di kulit mulusmu?"

"Umm…" untuk sesaat aku terdiam karena masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi. Namun sepertinya Viktor menunggu jawabanku, "Ada hal mengerikan tadi saat aku dan _Kau-Tahu-Siapa _di hutan ini. Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Sangat membuatku trauma."

"Baiklah Harry, kalau itu mengganggumu aku minta maaf." Perlahan tangan Viktor yang hangat menggenggam tanganku yang membeku. Aku melihat gelagat Viktor ingin menciumku dan aku pun berusaha menjauhkan wajahku. Sayangnya ia malah menangkap wajahku dengan lembut dan membuatku nyaman karena tangannya yang hangat—aku belum pernah merasa begini.

"K-kau mau apa lagi, Viktor?"

"Tentu saja memberimu kehangatan. Percayalah, Harry." Tangan hangatnya menggenggam tanganku erat—seolah meyakinkanku. Aku heran mengapa tangannya tidak menjadi dingin sama sekali.

Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Ia lalu menciumku dengan lembut dan hangat. Bibir hangatnya yang menyapu bibirku membuatku nyaman. Aku pun membalas ciumannya—dan kini aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Tubuhku yang semula membeku kini menjadi normal kembali. Namun Viktor tidak hanya mencium bibirku, ia juga mencium leherku lalu memberikan gigitan dan kecupan kecil—membuatku gila. Tangannya juga mengusap-usap punggung dan pinggangku—kehangatan tercipta seperti membuat api. Bibir kami kembali bertemu dan kali ini lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Aku pun entah mengapa menyambutnya dengan senang. Desahan kecil muncul dari bibirku yang masih diblokirnya. Namun mendadak desahanku mengencang saat tangan Viktor menyentuh selangkanganku. Kami lalu melepaskan ciuman itu lalu saling berpandangan. Entah mengapa aku terhipnotis—ia menjadi sangat gagah bagiku. Tangannya lalu mendorong tubuhku agar berbaring di lantai batu tersebut. Ia membuka selangkanganku dan terlihatlah milikku yang mengacung dengan kokohnya—betapa panasnya tubuhku kini karena menahan malu.

Tangan hangatnya mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Senyum menawannya ia tunjukan padaku. Detik berikutnya sesuatu yang hangat, basah, dan lembut membungkus milikku. Saat aku melihat ke bawah ternyata ia sedang mengulum milikku. Aku menggeliat nikmat saat mulut hangat itu terus memanjakanku. Semakin lama ia menaikan temponya dan rasa itu mulai muncul.

"Vik-Viktor! A-aku m-mau k-keluar…aaaaahhh!" Cairan yang sedaritadi di kocok itu akhirnya memuncrat di mulutnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat dan panas. Kulihat dia menelan cairanku dengan napsunya.

Saat kulihat ia akan memasukan miliknya ke dalamku, aku langsung terbelalak, "Jangan! Kumohon jangan!"

"Kenapa, _Dear_?" raut kekecewaan tentu tampak di wajahnya.

Wajahku memanas saat ia memanggilku dengan lembut seperti itu, "A-aku masih trauma di bagian itu." Ingatanku akan Voldemort yang memasukan ularnya ke dalam analku tadi membuatku ketakutan apabila berhubungan intim hingga ke bagian akhir itu. "Tapi untuk membalasmu, aku akan memanjakanmu dengan oralku saja. Percayalah…" sebuah senyum manis kuperlihatkan padanya. Lalu aku pun segera mengulum miliknya saat ia menyetujuinya tadi. Ia mengusap-usap rambutku dengan sayang. Dan setelah beberapa lama cairannya pun memuncrat di mulutku. Mau tidak mau aku pun menelannya. Kulihat ia tersenyum lalu mengusap wajahku yang berlumuran cairannya.

"_I love you_, Harry."

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Huwahahaha XD Harry sedang ber-harem shake ria XD nyahahaha XD saya suka seperti ini jadi saya sisipin aja di fict ini XP fufufu<p>

Bagian Nagini yang masuk ke anal Harry itu terinspirasi dari Film Evil Dead XD bagi yang bernyali besar bisa nonton itu XD /sesat

Bocoran chap depan seperti kata saya itu, Harry bakal ber-harem shake XD bukan harlem shake yang jogged-joged gaje XD tapi HAREM SHAKE XD anda tidak tau harem shake? Tanyakan Oom Google XD #plak

O iya, mari ikut bergabung untuk menolak SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Act) Jadi situs-situs berbau buatan penggemar akan ditutup oleh SOPA (youtube, fanfiction, fanart, dll). Batas kita tandatangan sampai 19 Maret 2014. Butuh 100.000 suara untuk menolaknya, sayangnya kini baru setengahnya.  
>Bagaimana cara membantu?<br>1. Klik Link .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr  
>2. Kita gak bisa tandatangan petisi kalau gak sign in, jadi harus buat akun dulu. Klik Create an Account. Nanti kita masukkin alamat email, nama depan dan belakang, lalu kode pos rumah(terserah mau bohong atau enggak), terus jawab pertanyaannya dan klik Create an Account.<br>3. Buka email kalian dan klik link di sana, kalian akan masuk ke link STOP SOPA 2014 dan klik Sign this Petition.  
>Suara kalian sangat membantu untuk Fanfiction rumah tercinta kita :)<p>

Yosh! Saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>miszshanty05<strong>

Ini lanjutannya sudah disajikan :D sankyuu udah RnR yaaa :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>faremilan<strong>

tidak masalah, tidak masalah ^_^ sudah dibaca saja Alhamdulillah XD hiyahaha

nyehehe jawabannya ada di sini kan? :D oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Euishifujoshi<strong>

Jiah itu tuh pasangan heboh :D—RoMione nyehehe XD /di crucio Mione

Woah, jangan hajar Ayah alternative saya XD (?)

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Anisa Phantomhive<strong>

Jiahahaha XD kesian Ayah alternative saya TwT saya buat di sini jadi antagonis sebentar XD AH! OMG! Saya membocorkannya! :o oke oke rapopo rapopo… bonus lah '3'

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Suzy<strong>

Nyehehe :D ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Blukang Blarak<strong>

Jeng-jeng-jeng misteri sudah terungkap :D dan terbukalah misteri baru XD #plak

Eh? Kecepetan ya? Oke, nanti saya coba dilambatin ^w^ #plak makasih masukannya :D

Mtcaaaahh :v penasaran aja :D penasaran bingit tulih saya menunggu repiu anda XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>shikakukouki777<strong>

iya :o tapi ada maksud ko :) /senyum misterius

menurut survey memang begitu :o oke nanti saya banyakin deh Drarry-nya :D

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Kibum<strong>

Nyehehe :D di sini sudah terjawab kan? :D

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

Mtcaaaahh :D nanti juga Cedric & Harry balikan lagi ko XD /bocoran tuh

Yahh liat aja permainan saya nanti XD

Iya :D Harry jadi uke yang dioper-oper XD saya suka, saya suka, saya suka gitu XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR yaaa :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

Hehehe ^_^ semoga suka yaaa :D

Tenang, KDRT terhadap Harry hanya sementara ko ;)

Wahh, permintaan terkabul! :D /memang itu jalannya XD

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Hana nakagawa<strong>

Ngga masalah, ngga masalah ^_^b sudah dibaca saya syukur :D

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p>Yahh, oke sankyuu semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk Read and Review :D yang silent readers juga sankyu walau saya mengharapkan kalian lebih terbuka lagi untuk mengungkapkan gagasan kalian :D tapi rapopo rapopo :D yang penting sankyuu udah berkunjung ^o^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 - Kebohongan Putih

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter 6—Kebohongan Putih**

"KAU sudah bangun, _Dear_? Selamat pagi, _My sweet angel_." Sayup-sayup kudengar sebuah suara yang kini sangat familiar bagiku—Viktor Krum adalah pacarku sekarang. Kalau mengingat bahwa dulu dia pernah punya perasaan khusus dengan Hermione, aku jadi merasa aneh dan ingin tertawa. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku terlalu simpati dengan orang lain. Aku… selalu tidak bisa menolak cinta—karena selama ini aku hidup tanpa belas kasih—tinggal bersama Paman dan Bibiku di dunia _muggle_ adalah mimpi buruk. Lagipula aku juga ingin _move on_ dari Draco dan Cedric.

Kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku padanya di pagi yang cerah ini, "Selamat pagi, _My Prince_."

"Sudah lebih hangat 'kan? Atau kau mau kuhangatkan lagi?" aku tertawa mendengar godaannya.

Kuubah posisiku menjadi duduk, "Tidak terima kasih. Kau bukan membuatku hangat, kau malah membuatku mendidih." Kami tertawa bersama. Rasanya tubuhku tidak nyaman dengan semua cairan yang mengering ini. Belum lagi aku masih tidak memakai sehelai benang apapun, "Eww… sepertinya aku butuh mandi. Kau tahu 'kan ini seperti mandi sperma."

Dia tertawa geli, "Tapi aku lebih suka kau seperti ini. Seksi." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Lalu bibir kami bertemu dalam ciuman hangat di pagi hari. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil dan setelah itu kami saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hutan terlarang ini sudah kembali seperti semula karena Hermione dan Ron menemukan kami pada akhirnya. Mereka terlihat sangat cemas akan keadaanku dan kaget karena aku bersama Viktor—belum lagi saat mengetahui kini kami berpacaran. Hermione langsung tertawa bahagia sementara Ron terlihat senang juga—mungkin ia takkan punya saingan lagi untuk mendapatkan cinta Hermione.

Saat pertama kali melihat Hogwarts, aku hanya bisa memandangnya nanar. Sekolah yang kucinta ini sepertinya saat aku tersesat sangat porak-poranda oleh _Death Eaters_. Namun terlihat bahwa warga sekolah sekarang lebih tenang karena perang itu sudah berakhir. Melihat ini semua aku jadi teringat Draco. Ia pasti juga ikut andil dalam perang ini—sebagai _Death Eater_.

Viktor merangkul pinggangku. Kutatap wajahnya yang sepertinya sedang memberikan kode padaku yang entah apa itu. Namun saat aku melihat arah matanya yang mengarah ke depan, aku jadi mengerti. Di sana… Cedric memandangku dengan nanar. Entah kenapa hatiku mendadak sakit dan napasku sesak. Dengan cepat Viktor memelukku erat. Tanpa kutahu, Viktor tersenyum kemenangan ke arah Cedric.

"Kau tak perlu takut, _Dear_. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku takkan menyakitimu." Kata Viktor dengan lantang bermaksud untuk menyindir Cedric.

Kulihat Cedric menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. Lalu dia pun membalikan badannya untuk pergi. Kini punggung itu menjauh. Aku sangat membenci diriku! Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih punya rasa untuk orang yang telah menyakitiku? Apalagi orang itu sudah berbohong dengan liciknya.

.

.

.

Hogwarts kini telah kembali seperti semula. Tentu saja butuh berminggu-minggu untuk memperbaikinya menjadi baru lagi. Sekolah pun dimulai seperti semula juga dan itu membuat Viktor dan semua orang yang telah membantu Hogwarts, memutuskan untuk pamit. Well, kukira _long distance relationship_ sepertinya mudah kujalani. Namun ternyata ini sangat berat. Rasanya seperti tidak punya pacar. Tak ada yang memelukku atau melindungiku secara langsung. Dan aku kembali dilema. Aku merindukan Draco dan aku juga ingin kasih sayang Cedric. Belum lagi pelukan Viktor yang hangat selalu membuatku mabuk. Ya ampun! Aku ini serakah sekali!

Kulempar sebuah kerikil ke Danau Hitam di hadapanku. Berharap semua kegalauanku ikut terlempar jauh. Aku iri dengan Hermione dan Ron yang kini sedang tidak bisa diganggu—sebenarnya mereka tidak keberatan ada aku di antara mereka, namun tentu saja aku tidak mungkin mengganggu acara khusus mereka.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" sebuah suara yang tidak kukenal membuatku terlonjak kaget. Seorang pemuda gagah bertubuh kekar berdiri di hadapanku kini. Mungkin jika aku wanita aku akan menjerit kegirangan karena senyuman manis itu di wajah tampannya.

"Silahkan. Ini untuk siapa saja, kok." Aku menggeser bokongku bermaksud agar dia bisa duduk.

"Terima kasih." Ia pun duduk di sebelahku. Yang membuatku risih adalah tatapannya—rasanya seperti ditelanjangi, "Kau Harry Potter, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah, "Yeah. Sudah jelas bukan?"

"Aku Cormac McLagen. Kita seasrama namun tidak pernah saling kenal." kuterima jabatan tangannya. Seketika mataku terbelalak saat mendadak ia mencium punggung tanganku layaknya aku ini seorang putri. Dengan cepat aku pun menarik tanganku kembali.

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa?" protesku.

"Kudengar kau _single_?"

Alisku mengerut heran. Suaraku terkumpul di tenggorokan ingin dikeluarkan dengan nada tinggi, "Hey! Aku punya pacar! Hanya saja kami_…_" kupelankan suaraku karena sedihnya, "_LDR_"

"Ayolah Harry. Bisakah kita bermain? Dia takkan mengetahuinya!"

Cormac menghimpitku ke pohon. Dia mencoba menciumku namun aku terus menghindarinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua pundakku erat. Dan tangan itu berpindah menjadi menangkap wajahku. Mataku terbelalak sempurna saat akhirnya bibirku dilumatnya dengan kasar. Aku mencoba mendorongnya namun tenaganya terlampau kuat. Tubuhku berontak dengan kuat. Sayangnya ia tidak peduli dan tidak terpengaruh.

Tubuhku mengejang saat ia berhasil merobek paksa kemeja putihku. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh titik di tubuhku. Aku mencoba berteriak minta tolong namun tiada satupun yang mendengarku. Jeritanku melengking saat ia berhasil melepas celana panjangku lalu mengulum milikku dengan kalap sementara jari telunjuknya mencoba menusuk bagian bawahku. Lagi-lagi… permainan setan itu diputar lagi… Duniaku kini sangat kontras. Semua berputar mengerikan saat jemari itu menari-nari di bawah. Entah kenapa yang terlintas saat ini di pikiranku adalah Cedric. Cedric! Tolong aku!

"Menyingkir kau anjing bau!" Aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara orang yang tadi kuminta untuk datang. Mantan pacarku. Cedric.

Mendadak sebuah tinjuan super dilayangkan Cedric di wajah Cormac. Seketika Cormac terpental jauh. Namun yang membuatku kaget adalah wujud Cormac berubah menjadi sosok serigala besar. Serigala itu berlari menuju Cedric dan menggigitnya. Aku mengambil tongkatku untuk menyelamatkan Cedric yang kini diterkam serigala itu. Kulempar mantra _stupefy_ pada serigala itu dan itu menyebabkannya terpental dari Cedric. Oke, bagus! Sekarang serigala itu hendak mengincarku.

Kakiku mundur selangkah untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Tapi tubuhku terlalu bergetar takut untuk itu. Aku merunduk dan berusaha melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua lenganku saat kulihat serigala itu hendak menerkamku. Namun aku heran karena tiada apapun yang datang. Saat aku membuka mata dan menegapkan tubuhku lagi, kulihat Cedric berusaha mengalihkan perhatian serigala itu.

"Lari Harry!" teriak Cedric. Kulihat serigala itu mencakar wajahnya.

Tentu saja aku menggeleng. Kuacungkan lagi tongkatku menuju serigala itu. Kulempar mantra _crucio_ dan serigala itu terlihat meraung-raung kesakitan. Entah kenapa setan dalam diriku merayuku terus untuk berbuat kejahatan. Tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk terus menerus melempar mantra _crucio_ itu pada Cormac. Rasanya sangat puas melampiaskan amarahku selama ini—bayanganku kini, Cormac adalah Draco atau Cedric yang kesakitan. Sayangnya mendadak Cedric menahan kedua tanganku ke belakang,

"Hentikan, Harry." Bisiknya dengan sangat lembut di telingaku. Tongkatku yang semula mengacung, perlahan menurun. Tubuhku lemas dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kulihat serigala itu perlahan melarikan diri dengan ketakutan. Pikiranku masih seolah benang kusut. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka aku bisa sekejam itu. Tubuhku terlonjak saat sesuatu menyelimuti pundakku—ternyata Cedric melepaskan blazernya dan memakaikannya padaku mengingat aku masih dalam keadaan tidak baik untuk dipandang.

"Kemejamu sobek dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Pakai saja ini dulu." Ucapnya dengan lembut disertai senyuman yang membuat jantungku kembali berdebar kencang. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku ini?

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dan Cedric kembali membaik. Kami hanya berteman. Yeah, aku tidak mau mengulang kedua kalinya untuk urusan selingkuh. Biarkan rasa ini membusuk di hati. Toh, aku masih mempunyai Viktor—yang hangat dan bukan setan penghisap darah.

Kelas Ramalan telah selesai dan semua murid sudah bubar kecuali aku, Ron, dan Hermionoe yang masih mengemasi barang-barang. Namun saat aku hendak keluar, mendadak seseorang menepuk pundakku. Saat kulihat ternyata dia adalah Prof. Trelawney dalam keadaan… aneh. Napasnya memburu sementara suaranya tercekik dan parau—seperti ada banyak suara. Ia seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

"_Berhati-hatilah… dua singa putih dan dua serigala akan bertarung merebutkan seekor rusa… dan… seekor ular besar dengan liciknya akan melilit rusa malang itu…_" perlahan suaranya menjadi seperti semula. Guru berkacamata aneh itu terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya yang gatal dengan berdehem. Ia lalu menatap kami yang masih dalam kebingungan, "Maaf, apakah aku bicara sesuatu?"

Kakiku mundur selangkah, "Umm… tidak, Professor. Kami permisi dulu." Dengan segera aku menggandeng kedua tangan sahabatku itu agar pergi dari ruangan yang aneh itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Hermione saat kami sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor—jauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Aku dan Ron hanya menggeleng berjamaah. Perlahan aku mendapat panggilan alam yang sudah di ujung, "Ron, Hermione! Aku ke toilet dulu ya." Izinku sambil menahannya. Mereka pun mengangguk. Dan aku pun segera berlari menuju toilet pria.

Sesampainya di toilet aku segera menuju tempat pembuangan air kecil. Kuturunkan resletingku lalu kubuka sedikit celah dari boxerku agar milikku bisa mengeluarkan isinya. Dan aku pun meleguh lega saat akhirnya air seni itu keluar. Namun jika aku melihat barangku, rasanya aku menjadi miris. Aku ini laki-laki, namun kenapa selalu direbutkan laki-laki? Perempuan yang pernah menjadi pacarku hanyalah Cho Chang dan Ginny. Itupun tidak sampai berhubungan intim—aku terlalu polos dan tidak mau melakukannya karena aku belum siap jika kemungkinan mereka akan hamil. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa sekarang aku menjadi tidak menyukai wanita lagi?

Setelah selesai melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan tadi, aku pun keluar dari toilet. Mataku beredar mencari dua sosok sahabatku—mungkin saja mereka di sekitar sini. Namun mataku tidak menemukan mereka. Akhirnya aku pun berjalan mencari mereka. Mendadak aku berpapasan dengan Cedric dan Cho yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Syukurlah jika mungkin Cedric akan kembali menjadi lelaki normal, namun kenapa mendadak hatiku berdarah?

"Hello Harry!" sapa Cedric ramah sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hey!" balasku dengan canggung, "Kalian serasi!" ucapku setengah hati. Namun aku tetap memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Eh?" pekik Cho menatap Cedric dan Cedric pun menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Harry." Kata gadis berwajah oriental itu lembut.

Aku menepuk tanganku keras sambil terus tersenyum paksa, "Ah! Kalian ini bisa saja menyembunyikannya!" kukedipkan sebelah mataku. Lalu aku pun mengambil kedua tangan mereka untuk disatukan, "Begini lebih baik!" ujarku riang. Sebenarnya jiwaku menangis.

"Harry!" gumam Cedric sepertinya berusaha menegurku.

Aku mengabaikan teguran itu, "Baik! Aku akan menunggu pajak jadian kalian! Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk traktiranmu, Ced!" aku tertawa, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Harry!" panggil Cedric namun aku menulikan pendengaranku dan terus berjalan.

Begitu menjauh dari mereka senyumku pudar. Kudaratkan bokongku ke bangku kosong yang tersedia di koridor. Aku tidak bisa menangis. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Seharusnya aku sadar dengan apa yang kuperbuat! Seharusnya aku mencintai perempuan—bukan laki-laki! Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan memberiku takdir seperti ini?

Kuremas celana bagian lututku. Saat ini mood-ku dalam kondisi sangat buruk. Ini bertambah buruk saat kulihat Dean Thomas sedang mencium mantanku yaitu Ginny. Hey, aku baru berciuman dengan Ginny sekali! Tapi pemuda berkulit hitam itu terlihat sering sekali melumat bibir gadis itu. Apakah aku terlalu lembek untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki?

Saat aku sedang meratapi betapa lemahnya diriku, seorang wanita duduk tepat di sampingku. Kulihat dia sedang membaca buku. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan kulitnya pucat—entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat Draco jika melihatnya.

Sepertinya ia merasa diperhatikan olehku. Ia langsung menutup bukunya lalu menatapku dengan senyum lembut, "Oh maaf aku hanya menumpang duduk di sini. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu! Ini untuk siapa saja kok." Jawabku ramah.

Wanita berseragam Ravenclaw itu kembali membaca buku. Suaranya yang lembut masih terasa di pendengaranku. Belum lagi senyuman dengan bibir merahnya—bagai cherry di atas es krim vanilla. Lembut namun dingin tatapannya.

"Umm… kau dari Asrama Ravenclaw, ya?" ucapku berbasa-basi.

"Sudah terlihat, bukan?" jawabnya sambil menatapku. Mata hijau keabu-abuannya membuatku seolah terhipnotis. Jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang dan wajahku memanas. Dia… memiliki aura yang sama seperti Draco.

Aku menggulung bibirku. Berada dekat dengan wanita ini membuatku merasa aneh. Tubuhku panas dingin seperti saat aku berada dekat dengan Draco, Cedric, atau Viktor. Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita lagi? Apakah aku menjadi normal kembali? Aku tidak tahu, namun aku merasa sedikit senang karena aku bisa melupakan ketiga pria itu sejenak.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman karena ada aku di sini?"

"Tidak!" tegasku. Lalu kulembutkan kembali nada suaraku, "Tetaplah di sini. Kedua sahabatku sedang entah di mana."

"Begitu?" gumamnya, "Kau Harry Potter, bukan? Kau sangat terkenal di Hogwarts maupun di sekolah lain."

"Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Dan kau adalah mantan pacarnya Ginny, bukan? Aku teman Ginny."

"Yeah, tapi sekarang dia 'kan sudah punya yang baru." Gumamku getir.

"Dan kudengar, orientasimu berubah. Kau menjadi berpacaran dengan laki-laki."

Aku tersenyum masam sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Err… itu terjadi begitu saja." Kami sempat saling diam sejenak karena tidak ada topik lain yang bisa kubahas dengannya.

"O iya, namamu siapa?" aku baru sadar bahwa aku belum mengetahui satu hal yang sangat penting itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Luna Lovegood."

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Wuakhirnya selesai! X_X inilah hasil saya dari curi-curi waktu XD jadwal saya sekarang sangat padat karena akan menghadapi UN TwT. Walau yang lain berniat hiatus, tapi entah kenapa saya nggak minat untuk itu :D justru kalau ide-ide saya dipenjara, ntar malah overload dan jadi berantakan XD #plak

Oke saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

**miszshanty05**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

><p><strong>Euishifujoshi <strong>

hiyahaha XD Daddy Draco & Daddy Cedric pasti muncul nanti :D

rape rame-rame? XD keknya seru tapi kesian :( /oke kapan saya punya rasa kesian? XD #plak

well, sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

><p><strong>himeko<strong>

jiahaha buat arisan XD hahahaha

tenang, ini cuma pelengkap biar padat :D fokus saya bukan ke itu ko :) lagian saya tuh nggak mau setiap cerita saya datar dan mainstream :D harus beda dan ada gregetnya! XD /ngomong apa sih? XD #plak

oke sankyuu udah RnR yaaa :* ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Arruka <strong>

tenang :D saya cuma pake itu buat sesaat :D pengin aja gituh bikin selingan berupa Viktor X Harry, Cormac X Harry, & Voldemort X Harry :D jarang yang gitu XD

ini biar beda & ngga mainstream :D

oke sankyuu udah RnR! :* ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Anisa Phantomhive<strong>

cuma selingan Anisa-saaaannn _ :D cuma salah satu bagian dari acara harem shake Mommy Harry XD nyahaha /ketawa nista

oke, sankyuu udah RnR! :* ^o^

* * *

><p>Oke sankyuu untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan merepiu :D yang silent readers juga sankyuu-seengganya udah mau membaca penpik abal buatan saya XD<p>

sampai jumpa lagi~ :D :*


	7. Chapter 7 - Tatapan Mata

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur YAOI #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Chapter 7—Tatapan Mata**_

DINGINNYA cuaca kala ini membuat tubuhku menggigil. Aku baru saja mengirimkan Hedwig untuk mengantar suratku untuk Viktor. Entah kenapa hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini membuatku lelah. Rasanya ingin aku akhiri saja namun aku tidak enak dengan lelaki itu—usia pacaran kami baru seumur jagung. Kakiku melangkah menelusuri area sekolah yang sepi. Hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiran di suhu udara yang menggigit tulang.

Kulihat sesosok makhluk asing terbang di langit menuju hutan. Membayar rasa penasaranku, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tempat makhluk itu mendarat. Betapa mengejutkannya di sana ternyata ada sosok wanita yang kukenal—lebih tepatnya yang mencuri hatiku perlahan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju wanita itu yang kini asyik membelai makhluk besar itu. Makhluk besar yang memiliki sayap dan tubuhnya sangat tidak proporsional—mirip seperti kuda, namun juga seperti naga. Kaki makhluk itu seperti kaki kuda namun sangat kecil—hanya seperti tulang dan kulit saja, sayapnya mirip seperti sayap kelelawar, berekor panjang, dan memiliki tanduk kecil.

"Halo Harry." Sapa gadis bernama Luna itu tanpa menatapku. Sepertinya gadis pirang itu sudah merasakan hawa keberadaanku sebelumnya.

Kulihat gadis itu tidak beralas kaki. Padahal suhu kala ini sudah nyaris mendekati musim dingin—hanya saja belum turun salju, "Apakah kakimu tidak dingin?"

"Sedikit," jawabnya dengan nada lembut yang kusuka, "Aku hanya malas memakai sepatu. Jika begini, rasanya lebih menyatu dengan alam."

Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan. Kulihat ia membelai kepala makhluk itu lagi, "Umm… hewan-hewan apa itu, Luna?"

"Mereka disebut Thestrals. Mereka cukup lembut, tapi orang-orang menghindarinya sebab mereka sedikit… berbeda." Ia mengeluarkan segenggam daging dari tasnya lalu melemparnya pada para makhluk itu, "Hanya manusia yang abadi dan setengah abadi saja yang bisa melihatnya."

Alisku berkerut heran, "Maksudmu?"

Ia menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri."

.

.

.

Hari ini latihan Quidditch asrama Gryffindor dilaksanakan untuk bersaing dengan asrama Slytherin minggu depan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Cormac adalah salah satu anggota tim—dan kini aku sedikit risih dengan tatapannya. Berhubung aku adalah seorang _Seeker_, aku yang harus memimpin timku—aku sudah menjadi seorang _Seeker_ sejak tahun pertama dan kata orang itu hal yang jarang. Yeah, tapi aku menyukai permainan ini.

Aku sempat mengumpat kesal saat Cormac sering sekali mencolek wajahku ketika dia sedang terbang melewatiku. Rasanya ingin aku meninju wajahnya yang sok tampan di hadapanku. Hey, aku laki-laki! Aku juga tampan!

"Hati-hati, Harry. Aku tidak mau kulit mulusmu lecet karena permainan ini." Mendadak aku mendengar suara dari belakang tubuhku—suara ini adalah suara Cormac. Amarahku meluap saat dia berhasil mencuri ciuman di pipiku.

"Keparat!"

Latihan pun akhirnya selesai. Rasanya aku tidak puas karena sepanjang latihan, aku sibuk menahan amarah karena kelakuan si manusia serigala itu. Dan begitu latihan selesai aku pun pergi menghindarinya.

Kuambil tasku lalu aku segera pergi untuk berganti baju. Selesai berganti baju aku pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di pinggir danau. Berbaring sejenak sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh tasku. Mataku lalu ikut beralih menuju tas. Seketika mataku membulat dan dadaku sesak. Aku lupa… bahwa gantungan puzzle itu masih kusimpan—menggantung dengan bebasnya di resleting tasku. Dengan ragu tanganku meraih gantungan seribu cerita itu. Tulisan "Dra" pada puzzle gantungan itu membuat sebulir air mata mengalir.

"Aku merindukanmu, Draco!"

.

.

.

Sehabis makan rasanya aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian ke menara astronomi. Nostalgia cerita cinta yang palsu akan di mulai. Kakiku terus melangkah menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Dan begitu sampai di sana mataku langsung menyipit saat melihat seseorang bersurai pirang. Sayangnya dia bukan seseorang yang saat ini kurindukan. Hanya sekedar mirip.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Luna?" tanyaku mendekatinya yang sedang asyik memandang bulan yang terlihat bulat penuh.

"Hanya memandang bulan." Jawabnya dengan suara lembut seperti biasa.

Aku mengangguk sambil meletakan lenganku di pagar balkon. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya yang kini masih memandang langit. Entah kenapa dia begitu cantik saat bermandikan cahaya bulan. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa menyukai wanita lagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Harry?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar gumamannya. Wajahku memanas dan aku berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tanpa sadar aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Dan aku sangat gugup saat dia menatapku balik.

"Err… tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku serba salah sambil memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. Dipergoki sedang memperhatikan orang lain itu rasanya memang mengerikan.

"Harry, apa kau mau ikut?"

Sontak aku menatapnya—dua bola mata yang indah. Lututku lemas dan hatiku tunduk padanya. Aku menelan ludahku karena aku tidak dapat menahan rasa ini.

"Ke-kemana?" jawabku.

"Ke rumahku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku. Kau tahu, kau adalah orang satu-satunya yang mau bersahabat baik denganku. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang mau bersahabat dengan gadis yang kata orang sedikit tidak waras ini." Nadanya sangat lirih membuatku sedikit sesak, "Kumohon… aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia."

Karena aku merasa iba, aku pun mengangguk setuju, "Tapi bagaimana kita ke sana? Bukankah kita tidak bisa ber-_apparate_ di sekolah? Dan memakai bubuk _floo_ itu sangat beresiko."

"Tentu saja kita bisa terbang."

.

.

.

Ada rasa takut sekaligus senang saat aku bisa terbang menunggangi Thestrals. Di saat semua orang sudah pergi ke alam bunga tidur, aku dan Luna mengendap-endap menggunakan jubah gaib pemberian keluargaku menuju hutan untuk mengambil Thestrals. Aku kini hanya menumpang di belakang Luna karena aku tidak tahu dia akan membawaku ke mana.

Alisku menyirit heran saat kami tiba di sebuah _manor_ yang sangat besar dan mengagumkan—hanya saja aura gelap menyelubunginya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah rumah Luna selama ini. Gadis bersurai pirang bergelombang itu mengajakku untuk masuk. Mendadak aku menjadi gugup dan takut—ini begitu cepat.

Ternyata di dalamnya juga tidak kalah indah. Bergaya Eropa klasik yang sangat berbau gelap. Kakiku melangkah di anak tangga menuruti tarikan tangan Luna. Namun saat kami sudah berada di lantai yang di tuju, mataku langsung terbelalak. Apakah ini mimpi? Di sana… Draco sedang berdiri menatapku… dengan wujud vampirnya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Harry. Selamat datang di rumah keluarga vampir…" gumam Luna santai.

Aku terlonjak kaget saat perlahan kedua bola mata Luna yang semula hijau keabu-abuan berubah menjadi merah pekat dan taring gadis itu memanjang. Kulitnya yang semula pucat bertambah pucat. Kakiku mundur selangkah saat aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah dikepung oleh para vampir yang siap untuk menerkamku.

"Tidak sulit untuk membodohinya. Cukup menghipnotisnya dan _poof_! Dia mencintaiku, Draco." Kulihat Luna meletakan dagunya di pundak Draco yang masih menatapku. Gadis itu terkikik geli, "Ah, kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan aroma darahnya? Kau tahu, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku ingin sekali menghisap darah itu sampai habis. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini. Miris…"

Tanganku mengepal kuat karena merasa sangat kecewa. Kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali aku hendak jatuh cinta, cinta itu malah mengkhianatiku?

Napasku tercekat saat perlahan Luna mendekatiku. Firasat buruk sudah berlalu-lalang dalam pikiranku yang kacau. Akhirnya kubulatkan tekadku untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Namun saat aku baru saja berbalik dengan cepat sesosok wanita berambut hitam keriting dengan pakaian yang aneh sedikit terbuka menghalangiku. Dia terkikik—aku bisa melihat giginya yang hitam. Aku mengambil tongkatku namun mendadak wanita itu melancarkan mantra _expelliarmus_ sehingga tongkatku terpental entah kemana.

"Bagus Bellatrix!" puji salah satu makhluk di sana yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Draco hanya saja surai pirangnya panjang.

"Ini sangat mudah, Lucius." Wanita itu menatapku dengan mata ruby-nya. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku untuk menghirupnya—membuatku geli sekaligus risih, "Kau...? Pantas saja Dark Lord sangat menginginkanmu." Dia membelai pipiku namun aku menghindar, "Kau setengah vampir."

Mulutku terbuka karena kaget. Sudah cukup aku menerima kenyataan bahwa pria-pria yang menyukaiku adalah manusia jadi-jadian. Sekarang apa lagi? Aku adalah vampir? Ya, ampun aku harap ini hanya sekedar mimpi atau aku masuk sebuah acara jebakan parodi di televisi.

"Benar Harry. Itu sebabnya Nagini sekarang sedang membuat rahim di dalam tubuhmu. Kau adalah gadis yang ternodai iblis di masa lalu dan sekarang bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang laki-laki. Dulu kau adalah biarawati baik hati yang ternyata adalah seorang putri tunggal Kerajaan Potter. Namamu adalah Hilary Argento atau Hilary Potter." Mataku menyipit sambil terus mendengarkan penjelasan itu, "Kecantikanmu membuat seluruh pangeran dari seluruh kerajaan di muka bumi memujamu. Hingga kabar tersebut terdengar oleh Salazar Slytherin—Kakek buyut Dark Lord. Salazar Slytherin adalah vampir pertama di muka bumi—beliau juga seorang peyihir hebat yang ikut bergabung untuk membangun Hogwarts. Beliau tertarik dengan kecantikanmu dan menodaimu di malam bulan purnama. Bukannya mati, kau malah secara tidak sengaja tersuntik inti darah vampir yang mengalir dalam darah beliau. Kau jadi setengah hidup. Namun sebelum beliau membuat ikatan denganmu, ajal terlebih dahulu menjemputnya. Begitu juga denganmu, karena Kerajaan Potter adalah kerajaan suci, kau terpaksa di musnahkan. Tapi untungnya kau bereinkarnasi dan menjadi keturunan Potter lagi."

"Omong kosong!" teriakku. Aku tertawa hambar, "Kau kira aku akan percaya oleh dongeng yang kau ceritakan itu? Aku takkan percaya lagi oleh omong kosong kalian!"

"CUKUP MAIN-MAINNYA! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR UNTUK MENGHISAP HABIS DARAHNYA!"

Mendadak Luna dengan kekuatan supernya berlari ke arahku lalu menghimpitku di tembok. Aku memekik kesakitan saat punggungku membentur tembok yang keras dan dingin. Dengan cepat wanita bernama Bellatrix dan pria bernama Lucius itu menahan Luna yang kalap ingin memakanku.

"Tenang, Luna! Dia untuk Dark Lord! Apa kau mau dimusnahkan oleh Dark Lord?" rayu Bellatrix—yang sebenarnya menatapku dengan ingin memakanku juga, "Cissy! Bawa Luna menjauh. Aku tahu dia sangat mabuk dengan aroma darah bocah itu." Perintah Bellatrix pada wanita bersurai hitam namun ada sedikit bagian rambutnya yang pirang. Wanita yang dipanggil Cissy itu kurasa adalah Ibunya Draco dan pria bernama Lucius itu adalah Ayahnya Draco.

Akhirnya Luna tenang dan langsung di rangkul oleh wanita itu pergi menjauhiku. Lututku yang lemas tidak bisa berdiri. Lalu perlahan Draco mendekatiku dan berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggiku sekarang—yang sedang terduduk di lantai. Aku terkesiap saat tangan dinginnya membelai wajahku. Mataku perih dan berair. Dadaku menjadi sesak. Tanpa kuperintah, air mata menetes dengan derasnya dari kedua organ penglihatanku. Isak tangis muncul membuatku tercekik.

"Draco…" aku terus terisak sambil menyebut namanya. Aku melihat mata ruby-nya sedikit berair.

"Kita harus segera memanggil Dark Lord!" kata Bellatrix dengan angkuhnya, "Draco! Panggil beliau! Aku yakin kalau kau yang melakukannya, beliau pasti bangga padamu!"

Kemudian Lucius mendekati Draco dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping anaknya itu, "Dengar Draco! Kita harus melakukannya! Dengan begitu, keluarga kita pasti akan dimaafkan. Kau tidak mau disiksa lagi dengan batangan perak berlumur bawang putih 'kan? Kau ingin mendapat kekuatan vampirmu lagi 'kan? Serahkan dia pada Dark Lord!"

"Kau takkan melakukannya 'kan, Draco?" bisikku sambil terisak, "Aku mempercayaimu. Jangan membuatku kecewa." Dan Draco sama sekali tidak bereaksi walau Bellatrix terus memaksanya. Dia terus menatapku dengan lembut.

"Dark Lord pasti kecewa padamu, Draco!" teriak Bellatrix kecewa.

"Ya sudah biar aku saja!" sahut Lucius sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Terlihatlah sebuah tato ular yang melilit sebuah tongkat yang berujung tengkorak.

Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan saat pria itu melancarkan mantra pemanggil iblis tanpa hidung itu. Dengan panik aku berdiri dan hendak melarikan diri. Sayangnya lagi-lagi Bellatrix menahanku dengan tongkatnya yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi sebuah jerat yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku menjerit kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan jerat itu.

"Lepaskan dia, Bellatrix!" kudengar Draco berteriak, "Dia… kekasihku."

Mataku terbelalak sempurna. Perasaan hangat yang nyaman menyelimutiku. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Draco mengakuiku dan rela berkorban demi aku.

"Oh? Rupanya kau ingin disiksa oleh Dark Lord lagi ya seperti lima puluh tahun yang lalu? Huh?" Bellatrix menarikku hingga kini aku dalam pelukannya—lebih tepatnya cengkramannya, "Sayangnya dia adalah tumbal yang diinginkan Dark Lord. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Dark Lord seperti kalian." Ucap Bellatrix dengan nada yang sok imut, "LUCIUS! CEPATLAH!"

Setelah beberapa lama setelah tato di tangan—dekat urat nadi pria itu bergerak-gerak, atmosfir pun menjadi sangat tidak bersahabat. Kegelapan menyelimuti kami. Dan perlahan sebuah wujud yang sangat kutakuti muncul di hadapanku. Aku mencoba meronta namun Bellatrix mempererat cengkramannya. Sosok tanpa hidung itu terkikik sambil mendekatiku. Tangannya yang berkuku panjang menjijikan membelai daguku.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Voldemort!"

Aku terbelalak saat melihat Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya pada sosok di hadapanku ini. Mata Draco berkilat marah. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Voldemort tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mendadak sosok tanpa hidung itu menarik daguku dengan paksa.

"Kau mengenalnya, Draco? Ah, dari yang kubaca di pikiranmu itu sangat mengejutkan!" Voldemort terkikik geli, "Kekasih? Apa kau mempunyai hati, Draco? Setahuku hatimu sudah mati seratus tahun yang lalu—disaat aku menjadikanmu vampir."

"Keparat kau Tua Bangka!" jerit Draco. Kulihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Dia… dia adalah permaisuriku yang kau rebut dulu! Hilaryku… Hilaryku yang ternoda oleh tangan kotor Kakek Buyutmu! Aku takkan membiarkannya mengulang lagi sebuah penderitaan! Persetan dengan rasa sakit yang kudapat dari perak! Aku akan melawanmu! _Avada kedavra_!"

Mendadak Voldemort menghilang dan kutukan itu melenggang dengan sia-sia. Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kekuatan besar membuatnya terpental hingga menghancurkan meja panjang. Tidak hanya itu, tubuhnya pun terangkat dengan sendirinya lalu terlempar lagi ke dinding—hingga dinding itu retak. Tubuhku bergetar dan napasku tercekat melihat tragedi horror ini. Aku menggeleng sambil menitikan air mata.

"Hentikan!" teriakku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena tangis, "Jangan menyakitinya, kumohon! Jika aku yang kau inginkan, bawalah aku…" liriku. Air mata membuat pandanganku menjadi kabur.

Maka seketika siksaan pada Draco pun berhenti. Aku terkejut saat mendadak Voldemort berada di hadapanku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku namun aku terus menghindarinya. Sialnya Bellatrix membuatku berhenti menghindar dengan mencengkram pipiku dengan satu tangannya. Lagi-lagi aku harus berciuman dengan makhluk nista ini. Lalu aku mendesah sambil meronta—memberikan sinyal bahwa aku sudah kehabisan napas. Untunglah dia mau mengerti.

"Kau dengar itu Draco? Kau melihatnya bukan? Dia saja rela menjadi milikku. Dan aku baru saja menciumnya! Di hadapanmu!" tawa Voldemort melengking di ruangan ini, "Lepaskan dia, Bellatrix. Aku ingin memeluknya." Lalu Bellatrix pun melepaskanku dan Voldemort segera memelukku erat, "Aku mendapatkanmu lagi! Hilary Argento—biarawati cantik yang sebenarnya putri Raja Potter yang hilang. Aku akan melanjutkan mimpi Kakek Buyutku—Salazar Slytherin! Aku akan membuat _horcrux-horcrux_ baru bersamamu, Harry!"

"Jangan bawa dia…"

Air mataku mengalir saat melihat Draco yang berusaha merangkak dengan penuh luka mendekatiku yang berada di pelukan Voldemort. Dan berikutnya duniaku menjadi berantakan. Aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kini kami sedang ber-_apparate_. Terakhir aku hanya mampu mendengar suara teriakan Draco yang memanggil namaku.

"Harry Potter! Aku mencintaimu selamanya!"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Hiyahahaha XD maaf nih baru update X3 biasanya kan tiap seminggu di di akhir pekan XD tapi ini sudah melenceng dari deadline XD #plak

Oke ini karena Nargles (ujian) XD /woy apa hubungannya?! XD

Wokeh saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Blukang Blarak<strong>

Huwaaaa gomen Luna tidak seperti yang diharapkan ^^'a ini sudah tercantum dalam alur hehehe ^_^ tapi akan ada kejutan yang saya berikan ko ;) tunggu aja :D

Huwaaa sankyuu buat jempolnya :D dan sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>ReDevil10<strong>

Ini masih sebuah misteri~ XD #plak Nanti saya kasih kejutan-kejutan kecil ko ;)

Mungkin nanti bisa saya selipin di antara alurnya ok? ;) sankyuu atas sarannya! ^o^ dan saknyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Euishifujoshi <strong>

Di sini muncul tuh :D umm… kayaknya engga deh, soalnya alurnya nanti Luna cuma jadi temen aja :D /gomene

Serigalanya itu ya… saya belum bisa mengelompokan siapa aja yang jadi makhluk jejadian XD /soalnya ini komplikeited #bahasa-apa-itu? XD #plak Saya cuma mau nanti mengalir apa adanya tapi tetep sesuai alur :D ^_^

Oke, sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Anisa Phantomhive<strong>

Yeaaahh! :D tapi sayangnya di sini antagonis dulu bentar… XD Cuma bentar ko…

Hie? Tidak suka ama Cedric ya? XD hahaha padahal dia cakep loh /tapi cuma di HarPot menurutku X3 #plak #di-crucio-Cedric

#dengan-lemas-karena-kena-cruciatus nyehehe ^^'a gomene nggak apdet kilat XD ini karena Nargles (ujian) :o #plak

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>miszshanty05<strong>

Ini sudah di lanjut :D Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p>Oke sankyuu semua yang udah repiu :D rada kecewa sih ternyata responnya cuma dikit, : tapi nggak apa-apa kok! :D saya seneng banget kalian udah mau mampir di penpik gaje ini XD dan untuk para silent readers, saya harap sih kalian bisa terbuka aja ngungkapin pendapat kalian :) saya malah butuh kritik ko biar kemampuan saya lebih bagus lagi! :D ya, saya sadar masih gaje banget TAT hiksu

sekian aja ya, sampai jumpa di chap besok! :D bye bye :*


	8. Chapter 8 - Senyum

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 8—Senyum**_

HIDUPKU menjadi dipenuhi kegelapan lagi. Air mataku bahkan sudah kering karena setiap hari kutumpahkan. Kekuatanku sama sekali tidak berguna di hadapan iblis terkuat di jagad raya ini. Aku hanya bisa menerima bahwa setiap hari aku harus disiksa. Tangan dan kaki yang dirantai secara berdiri dan sebuah _collar_ melingkar di leherku. Kacamataku sudah dihancurkan. Dan aku dalam kondisi tanpa sehelai benang apapun di sebuah ruangan yang lembab tidak nyaman. Suaraku sudah sangat serak karena setiap hari aku menjerit saat dia menyetubuhiku—aku masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya saat Nagini keluar dari analku. Sejak saat itu aku hanya dijadikannya budak seks.

"Hentikan… kumohon…" pintaku dengan nyaris berbisik—suaraku sudah habis. Tapi iblis keparat itu malah menyeringai sambil memasukan miliknya ke dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa bersuara lagi—hanya jeritan tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Dalam gendongannya tubuhku berguncang untuk memenuhi kepuasan nafsunya. Dia menciumku dengan ganas lagi hingga bibirku bengkak. Hidupku sudah hancur! Sudah tiada harapan lagi untuk kabur dari jeratan iblis terkutuk ini.

Seperti biasa setelah memberikan benihnya dalam tubuhku dia meninggalkanku begitu saja dalam keadaan berdiri. Padahal aku sangat kelelahan! Aku ingin berbaring atau hanya sekedar untuk duduk. Tubuhku pun sangat menjijikan karena sudah nyaris seminggu aku tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh air. Aku marah! Aku takut! Aku lelah!

Belum lagi dia berkata bahwa Draco kini juga sedang disiksa karena kelancangannya terhadap Voldemort. Hanya saja Draco disiksa dengan ditempeli perak berlumur bawang putih di sebuah ruang bawah tanah setiap beberapa menit sekali. Katanya rantai yang menjeratnya saja menggunakan perak berlumur bawang putih. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jeritan kesakitannya saat menyentuh perak itu. Pasti dia sangat menderita.

Aku terkesiap saat ada yang membuka pintu. Pikiranku was-was—takut Voldemort datang lagi untuk memuaskan dirinya. Namun mataku seketika menyipit saat melihat sosok itu bukanlah dia. Dan begitu aku melihat sosoknya yang jelas di bawah cahaya, aku terlonjak kaget. Kakiku mundur selangkah karena takut dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Cormac? Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

"Tentu saja menolongmu!" dia melemparkan mantra _reducto_ untuk melepas rantai yang menjerat tangan dan kakiku. Lalu dia pun memberikanku pakaian dan sepotong roti isi, "Cepat pakai dan makanlah roti itu! Aku taku kau sangat menderita."

Tidak punya pilihan lain aku pun menuruti perintahnya. Aku sedikit kaget saat mendadak dia bertransformasi menjadi sesosok serigala besar lagi. Aku melihat bahwa dia merendah seakan memberiku kode untuk menungganginya. Dengan ragu aku pun naik di atas punggungnya lalu kami pun pergi dari ruangan neraka itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tempat ini begitu luas dan mengerikan—pantas saja Cormac menyuruhku untuk menungganginya. Lalu aku melihat cahaya di ujung tempat ini. Namun seketika aku mengingat bahwa Draco masih ada di tempat ini.

"Tunggu! Berhenti!" perintahku dan Cormac pun menurutinya. Aku pun turun dari punggungnya, "Aku tidak bisa meniggalkan tempat ini tanpa Draco! Dia sedang disiksa!"

Perlahan Cormac berubah wujud menjadi manusia lagi, "Kau gila?! Kita hanya punya satu jam sebelum Voldemort datang! Ayolah Harry! Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita lagi… aku sadar dulu perbuatanku yang berusaha mendapatkanmu dengan paksa itu sangat menjijikan. Makanya aku rela berlari ke tempat ini untuk menyelamatkanmu! Biarkan aku mengulang perkenalan kita yang semula tidak baik."

Untuk sesaat aku terkesima dan terdiam. Namun tekadku sudah bulat. Draco sudah mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku—walau sia-sia, dan aku harus menyelamatkan cinta sejatiku itu! Aku memunggungi Cormac—menatap lorong gelap itu lagi, "Kalau kau mau mengulang perkenalan kita dengan baik, tunjukanlah! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu untuk menolongnya! Buatlah aku tersenyum lagi karena kebaikanmu, Cormac." Lalu senyumanku mengembang saat Cormac dengan wujud serigala besarnya mendekatiku. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya agar aku bisa menaiki punggungnya. Kami pun kembali ke labirin neraka yang gelap itu lagi.

Cukup lama kami mencari ruangan di mana Draco berada dan akhirnya perjuangan kami tidak sia-sia. Berkat insting dan penciuman Cormac yang tajam kami menemukan sebuah pintu yang sudah dirantai dengan kekuatan sihir. Dengan segera aku turun dari punggung Cormac. Pemuda itupun berubah wujud lagi menjadi manusia. Lalu Cormac pun membuka pintu itu dengan mantra _alohomora_ dan tampilah sesosok pemuda yang sangat kucintai di dalam ruangan itu. Air mataku mengalir saat melihat kondisinya yang sangat mengenaskan. Dengan bertelanjang dada tubuhnya nyaris gosong karena perak yang secara otomatis akan datang menempel padanya. Rantai-rantai mengikatnya dengan kuat—aku bisa melihat kilat listrik antara kulit Draco dan rantai itu.

"Jangan mendekat kumohon!"

Aku tersentak dengan larangan Draco, "Kenapa, _Love_? Kami ingin menyelamatkanmu!"

"Pergilah… aku tidak mau kau tersiksa lagi karenaku."

Kedua tanganku mengepal erat, "JUSTRU KARENA TANPAMULAH AKU TERSIKSA!" jeritku parau. Air mata sudah mengalir dengan derasnya di pipiku, "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal begitu saja olehmu? Kau tahu bagaimana hampa dan sakitnya diriku saat ternyata kau menjebakku? Dan apakah kau tahu bagaimana bahagianya diriku saat mengetahui bahwa kau mencintaiku juga?"

Dia terbelalak mendengar curahan hati yang sudah kupendam lama. Dia lalu tertunduk.

"Ayo pulang… kita mulai dari awal. Kita bisa berjuang bersama! Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok," aku tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Namun mendadak sebuah ledakan menulikan pendengaran kami. Tubuhku bergetar saat aku melihat sosok itu lagi—Voldemort.

"Dasar kau anjing keparat!" mendadak Cormac terpental hingga tak sadarkan diri. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya untuk berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Kau takkan bisa kabur dariku, Harry! Kedua inti sel sperma kita belum melebur secara sempurna! Aku harus terus memberikanmu benihku!"

"Keparat!" aku mengambil tongkat Cormac lalu segera mengacungkannya pada Voldemort, "_Expelliarmus_!" seketika tongkat iblis itu mencuat. Dan segera aku pun mengacungkan tongkat Cormac pada rantai-rantai yang menjerat Draco, "_Reducto_!" senyumku mengembang saat Draco berhasil lepas dari rantai menyakitkan itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman yang sangat menyakitkan, Harry!" teriak Voldemort gusar.

"Kalau kau bisa…" gumamku santai. Aku melempar mantra-mantra pada Voldemort yang terus menerus menghindar. Entah kenapa aku bisa melihatnya di manapun dia berada.

"Wow Harry! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" Tanya Draco takjub.

"Aku setengah vampir, kau ingat?" jawabku dengan tersenyum kemenangan—ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja di mulutku tanpa kupikirkan. Namun senyumanku perlahan memudar saat merasakan tongkat itu menolakku. Aku tahu bahwa aku bukan pemiliknya, tapi jangan di saat seperti ini!

Aku tersentak saat mendadak Voldemort berada di belakangku. Dia memelukku lalu mendadak aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus permukaan kulit leherku. Jeritan kesakitan langsung meluncur dariku saat merasakan dia menghisap darahku. Rasanya seperti terbakar dan dicabik-cabik oleh pedang.

"Hentikan!" mendadak Cormac sadar dan bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Ia menerjang dan menggigit Voldemort sampai melepaskanku.

Aku tergeletak sambil terus menjerit dan menggeliat kesakitan. Namun melihat mata ruby Draco yang seolah menyuruhku untuk berusaha bersabar, aku pun menahan rasa sakit itu. Tubuhku bergetar dan air mataku mengalir karena sakitnya. Draco lalu berjongkok di hadapanku lalu mengamit tanganku. Dia menatapku dengan dalam.

"Berikan aku kekuatan, _Love_." Gumamnya lalu detik berikutnya mulutku hanya menganga karena kaget dan sakit. Draco mengigit urat nadiku lalu menghisap darahku dengan kalap. Beberapa kali aku pingsan namun aku sadar kembali di tengah rasa sakit yang mendalam. Dalam keburaman dan lemas aku melihat Draco berdiri dengan aura vampir yang sangat kuat. Sayangnya aku tidak dapat melihatnya bertarung karena kegelapan menjemputku.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka dan mendapati bahwa kini aku sedang berada di ruangan yang sangat kukenal—_Hospital_ Wings. Dan kulihat ada Cedric di sebelah ranjangku—sedang memejamkan mata dengan posisi duduk dan tangan yang menjadi penyangga kepalanya. Aku tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah lucunya saat tidur. Baru kusadari dia sangat tampan.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Harry?" aku terlonjak saat Cedric mendadak bergumam sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Lalu dengan cepat dia membuka matanya—tampilah sepasang mata hitam manusianya. Lagi-lagi aku dipergoki saat sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

Aku menggaruk pelipisku yang tidak gatal, "Err… hanya melihat. Dan hey! Setahuku vampir tidak butuh tidur 'kan?"

Dia terkikik kecil, "Aku hanya ingin terlihat seperti manusia."

"Bodoh." Gumamku sambil terkikik, "Kau vampir bodoh yang membuatku jatuh ke ngarai cintamu." Ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku, "Tapi… apakah kalian punya cinta? Maksudku kalian 'kan hanya jiwa yang mati." Lirihku pelan saat mengingat ucapan Voldemort waktu itu.

"Hey!" pekik Cedric. Dia terdiam sejenak, "Begini Harry… tentang kami yang tidak punya rasa cinta itu memang benar. Tapi! Berbeda denganmu! Karena kau mempunyai ikatan benang merah denganku dan Draco di masa lalu—saat aku dan Draco berwujud manusia. Dan ikatan itu takkan pernah mati walau kami jadi vampir sekalipun." Dia mendengus kecil, "Kalau kau mau melihat masa lalumu, aku bisa memberikanmu ingatanku dan kau bisa melihatnya di _pensieve_."

Aku terhenyak mendengar penjelasan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Ternyata mungkin aku bereinkarnasi. Aku lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan sangat senang untuk melihatnya." Mendadak aku merasakan keganjilan, "O iya, Draco dan Cormac di mana? Dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada Voldemort?"

Cedric terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskannya, "Draco, Dumbledore, dan Cormac kini sedang mencari _horcrux-horcrux _yang terpisah di penjuru dunia ini. Dan kabar baiknya Voldemort sudah tewas berkat kekuatan vampir Draco yang berasal dari darahmu, Harry. Dia mengatakan bahwa saat mengonsumsi darahmu, kekuatannya menjadi berlipat ganda—hingga kini bersemangat untuk mencari _horcrux_. Tadinya aku ingin ikut, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjagamu." Dia terdiam sejenak, "O iya, kau harus rutin meminum ramuan ini." Dia menyerahkan segelas ramuan berwarna merah pekat dan kental.

"Apa itu? Darah? Eh?" tanyaku enteng.

"Ini adalah ramuan untuk menggugurkan janin di dalam tubuhmu! Prof. Snape yang membuat. Kau tidak mau mempunyai masalah dengan mengandung anak vampir 'kan?"

Perlahan kuterima gelas itu lalu meminum isinya. Rasanya mirip cokelat bagiku, "Hmm… enak."

Tapi mendadak Cedric terbelalak, "Kurasa jiwa vampirmu mulai mendominasi, Harry. Itu… itu memang darah rusa yang dicampur dengan bahan-bahan kimia yang tidak kuketahui—ayolah Prof. Snape begitu serius meraciknya."

Mulutku menganga kaget. Apakah itu benar?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah itu aku merasakan kontraksi pada perutku yang mungkin terisi bibit janin. Aku tidak berhenti menjerit kesakitan dan menggenggam tangan Cedric erat saat aku sedang mengaborsikan janin itu. Rasanya seperti tubuhku dirobek menjadi potongan kecil dan diinjak-injak. Air mataku terus mengalir karena menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku berteriak tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkannya lagi, namun _Madam_ Pomfrey, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape, Prof. Slurghorn, dan Cedric terus menyemangatiku—Ron, Hermione, Neville, dan beberapa temanku menunggu di luar karena tidak diizinkan Prof. Snape. Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam berjuang dengan kesakitan itu aku bisa bernapas lega karena janin yang sudah terbentuk sempurna dan berlumuran darah itu akhirnya keluar.

"Aku mau menggendong bayi itu." Pintaku.

"Harry!" pekik mereka semua tidak percaya.

"Dia sangat berbahaya! Kami akan membakarnya hidup-hidup." Ucap Prof. McGonagall membuatku terbelalak kaget.

"Kumohon… hanya sebentar saja. Bagaimanapun dia adalah bayiku! Darah dagingku sendiri!" pintaku memelas. Air mata menetes dari kedua mataku saat mungkin aku tidak sempat melihat bayiku sendiri untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Akhirnya pertahanan mereka hancur. Mereka dengan berat hati menyerahkan bayi yang di kini masih berlumuran darah itu padaku. Aku tersenyum bangga sambil mencium bayi itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya—ternyata sangat wangi. Aku sama sekali tidak heran bahwa bayiku ini terlihat seperti bayi yang sudah dilahirkan selama beberapa bulan. Dia sudah sangat besar—bahkan terlihat sedang memandangku dengan mata polosnya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan sama sepertiku.

"Dia terlihat seperti bayi berumur tiga bulan, ya?" gumamku sambil tersenyum gemas melihat bayiku itu. Rasanya aku tidak rela berpisah dengannya.

"Bayi vampir memang begitu. Tumbuh secara abnormal. Maka jika dia terus berada dalam tubuhmu, mungkin dia akan menjadi parasit dalam tubuhmu. Dia menghisap seluruh darahmu hingga kau… mati." Jelas Madam Pomfrey.

Alisku berkerut samar. Kutatap lagi bayi tidak berdosa itu. Mata bayi itu seakan memohon padaku untuk tidak memusnahkannya. Aku menciumnya sekali lagi—membiarkan darah yang berlumuran itu menempel di wajahku. Lalu kubelai lembut wajahnya yang polos.

"_Mommy_…"

Aku terlonjak kaget—begitu pula orang-orang di ruangan ini. Tadi bayi ini… bicara? Dengan tatapan tidak percaya aku menatapnya lekat. Dia tersenyum! Aku sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"Harry! Kita harus segera memusnahkannya!" Cedric hendak merampas bayiku itu namun aku malah melindunginya. Aku sama sekali tidak rela dia dimusnahkan.

"Tidak! Dia tidak berdosa! Apa kalian tidak melihat kilau matanya?" aku terus berusaha melindungi bayiku.

"Dia _horcrux_, Harry! Dia bayi Voldemort! Apa kau mau Voldemort bangkit lagi karena bayi itu?!" tegas Prof. McGonagall membuat sebuah tamparan telak di benakku. Seketika aku mengingat apa yang telah penyihir iblis itu lakukan padaku. Aku ingat jeritanku yang habis dan rasa sakit itu, "Dia memang bayi yang tidak berdosa. Tapi kami pun terpaksa. Karena kami tidak mau kegelapan menguasai lagi seperti sebelumnya! Apa kau mau nyawa-nyawa tak bersalah melayang sia-sia karena anak itu?" wanita yang umurnya sudah lanjut itu mendekatiku sambil tersenyum getir, "Jadi kami mohon. Serahkan bayi itu." Pintanya lembut.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa menit. Lalu aku menatap bayi itu yang terlihat akan menangis.

"Harry?" gumam Cedric menyadarkanku kembali.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menyerahkan bayi itu. Hatiku terasa teriris saat kulepas dari tanganku, bayi itu menangis kencang. Air mataku mengalir saat bayi itu meraung-raung di gendongan Prof. McGonagall. Aku tidak sanggup saat melihat Prof. McGonagall menusukan taring basilisk—monster ular yang dulu pernah kutaklukan di bilik rahasia di Hogwarts ini—ke perut bayiku. Bayi itu menangis kesakitan. Cedric memelukku agar bisa tenang. Rasanya semuanya menjadi senyap bagiku. Aku tidak dapat mendengar jeritan bayi itu. Aku hanya dapat melihat bayi itu yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Lalu Prof. McGonagall menyerahkan bayi yang sekarat itu pada Prof. Snape.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sanggup melihatnya, _Mr_. Potter. Jadi aku akan membakarnya di tempat lain." Ucap Prof. Snape. Dia lalu pergi. Bersama bayiku yang sekarat dan hendak di bakar!

Tidak! Ini sangat mengerikan! Aku terus menatap punggung Prof. Snape yang berjalan menjauh. Lalu hilang di balik pintu _Hospital Wings_ ini. Rasanya batinku sedang dicabik-cabik membayangkan bagaimana raungan kesakitan bayiku yang dibakar. Aku tidak sanggup!

"Maafkan _Mommy_!" aku hanya bisa berbisik dengan napas yang tercekat.

.

.

.

"Harry, ini bukan salahmu! Kau harus tegar!" Hermione menggenggam tanganku seolah menyalurkan tenaga untukku.

Dengan senyum masam aku menatapnya, "Kau tidak mengerti, 'Mione. Saat aku melihat mata bayi itu… rasanya aku melihat masa depan." Gumamku pelan. Mataku menerawang jauh ke jendela yang menampilkan lukisan langit biru yang indah.

"Kau membuatku geli, _Mate_!" Ron malah tertawa. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat Hermione memukul belakang kepalanya menggunakan buku tebal.

"Kau memperkeruh suasana, Ron!" gumam Hermione garang.

"Maaf." Ron mengusap bagian kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Hermione—sepertinya luar biasa jika mendapat tamparan dari buku 1000 halaman yang menurut Hermione adalah bacaan ringan itu. Oh, sungguh aku ingin tertawa.

Senyumku pudar kembali saat melihat awan yang berarak di langit biru.

"Hello!"

Aku, Hermione, dan Ron langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu utama _Hospital Wings_ ini. Ternyata Cedric yang datang. Pemuda tampan itu mendekati kami dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Ron, Hermione, kalian dipanggil Prof. McGonagall." Ujarnya.

"Tapi Harry bagaimana?" elak Hermione.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya," jawab Cedric cepat. Ia mengambil salah satu bangku lalu menyeretnya ke dekat ranjangku, "Kalian bisa pergi."

"Baiklah," ucap Ron. Ada sedikit nada kecewa padanya. Ia dan Hermione lalu menatapku, "Harry, kau taka pa 'kan jika kami tinggal?" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu. Bye…"

_Hospital Wings _pun kini menjadi sunyi karena kepergian kedua sahabatku itu. Aku agak terkesiap saat Cedric mendadak menggenggam tanganku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, _Honey_?"

Dipandangi seperti ini membuatku gugup, "Ah, membaik. Sepertinya." Bahuku agak berjingkat saat perlahan Cedric mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Ia menggenggam tanganku sehingga aku tidak bisa kabur dari ciumannya.

Kami berciuman lembut. Tidak ada lumatan. Hanya kecupan dalam yang membuat hatiku bergejolak dan pipiku memanas. Pada bagian akhir ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. Bibir kami terlepas namun tatapan kami masih menyatu.

"Hilary…"

Aku terbelalak saat mendengar gumaman Cedric tersebut. Dia memanggilku dengan nama masa laluku, "Ced?" gumamku tak percaya.

"Kau mau melihat masa lalumu, Hilary?" tawar Cedric sambil menatapku lekat.

Aku hanya mengangguk mantap.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Saya selesaikan ini dengan ngebut sebagai rasa maaf karena waktu itu telat update XD #cieileh<p>

Oke saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Anisa Phantomhive<strong>

Nyehehehe XD Daddy Draco memang lelaki idaman XD bangga saya jadi anaknya! XD /sejak kapan Draco punya anak payah macam saya? XD

Tonjok Mbah saya (Lucius) sih nggak apa-apa :D tapi jangan Bellatrix XD ntar dirimu bisa terkena cruciatus lho XD

Okay, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Euishifujoshi<strong>

Nyehehe iya :D bagaimana? Rada mengecewakan ya? Gomen… ^^'a

Eh, ini sudah rada panjang belum? :D saya berusaha manjangin lagi tapi susah ^_^

Nah, Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>miszshanty05<strong>

ini sudah dilanjut :) sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>sherry dark jewel<strong>

mau TomRry? :D oke chap depan saya usahain ada pair itu :D tapi mungkin bukan pake karakter "Harry", tapi pake karakter "Hilary" nggak apa-apa? :D (mungkin pas bagian sama Harry-nya dikit)

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Fujoshi Ren <strong>

Huwaaa ternyata masih ngebut juga TAT banyak banget repiewer yang bilang gituh T_T hiksu dan padahal saya sudah mencoba mengurangi kecepatan TwT /mungkin inilah penyebabnya karena saya kalau berkendara mirip rosi si tetangga sebelah XD #plak

Nyahahaha Mommy Harry memang mukanya itu imut kuadrat eh kubik XD jadi jangan salah pada pengin harem shake-an sama doi XD /dicrucio Mommy Harry

O-oke (lemes karna di crucio) Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D dan sankyuu udah nge-fav ^_^ #hug

* * *

><p>Oke sankyuu semua yang udah repiu :D rada kecewa sih ternyata responnya cuma dikit, : tapi nggak apa-apa kok! :D saya seneng banget kalian udah mau mampir di penpik gaje ini XD dan untuk para silent readers, saya harap sih kalian bisa terbuka aja ngungkapin pendapat kalian :) saya malah butuh kritik ko biar kemampuan saya lebih bagus lagi! :D ya, saya sadar masih gaje banget TAT hiksu

sekian aja ya, sampai jumpa di chap besok! :D bye bye :*


	9. Chapter 9 - Benang Merah Masa Lalu

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 — Benang Merah Masa Lalu**

RUANGAN Dumbledore masih kosong. Aku memasuki ruangannya bukan untuk bermaksud buruk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui dari cairan keperakan dalam botol kecil yang sedang kupegang ini. Ya, ini adalah cairan memori dari Cedric. Aku hanya ingin melihat isinya dengan menggunakan _pensieve_ di sini—untunglah Dumbledore selalu mengizinkanku untuk menggunakannya.

_Pensieve_ masih tersimpan di lemari seperti biasa. Aku mengangkat benda yang seperti piring bundar besar dengan huruf rune kuno disekitarnya itu ke atas meja. Lalu perlahan kutuang cairan memori Cedric ke dalamnya. Memori-memori itu berputar putih keperakan dan aneh. Tanpa ragu, dengan rasa nekat, aku terjun ke dalam piring bundar yang terlihat seperti lautan langit kelabu.

Aku jatuh seketika di cahaya mentari, dan kakiku menemukan landasan yang hangat. Waktu aku meluruskan diri, aku menyadari bahwa kini aku berada di sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Aku melihat seorang gadis cantik memakai gaun Inggris tempo dulu yang sangat sederhana dan sedikit kumal sedang berdua dengan orang yang sangat kukenal—Cedric. Ah, wajah Cedric sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan kurasa aku tahu siapa gadis itu. Ya, sepertinya gadis itu adalah aku di masa lalu atau bisa kusebut Hilary Argento atau Hilary Potter.

Kulihat Cedric berlutut sambil mengecup punggung tangan Hilary, "_Honey_, aku tahu kau sudah mengabdikan dirimu pada Tuhan. Kuakui imanmu sangatlah kuat. Tapi terkadang kita tidak harus berjalan lurus 'kan?" Cedric menatap Hilary lekat, "Tuhan sudah menciptakan cinta di antara manusia. Dan kini aku berlutut padamu untuk meminta kepercayaanmu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ia memperlihatkan sekotak cincin emas dengan permata cantik ditengahnya.

Hilary tampak berseri-seri. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata, "Maafkan aku Tuhan. Karena tidak bisa menjadi pelayan-Mu yang baik. Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Biarkan hamba-Mu ini merasakan cinta di dunia ini. Dan tolong berkatilah kami. Amen." Setelah itu ia membuka kedua mata beriris hijau kebiruannya untuk menatap Cedric. Ia mengangguk setuju. Lalu cincin itu tersemat di jari manis kirinya.

Pemandangan itu lalu mengabur dan perlahan kini aku melihat Hilary dan kedua orang tuanya—sepertinya, sedang duduk di ruang tamu sederhana menerima para tamu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Para tamu itu memakai pakaian kerajaan yang sangat mewah.

"Begini tuan dan nyonya Argento. Kami di sini ingin menyampaikan sebuah amanat bahwa anak perempuan anda ternyata adalah seorang anak Raja Potter." Ujar salah satu pria dengan tuxedo rapi itu.

Mendadak pria berbaju kumal yang duduk di samping Hilary berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, "Tidak! Hilary sekarang adalah anak kami! Salahkan Raja Potter yang dulu membuang anaknya ini di sungai!" aku sangat terkejut mendengar ini. Kulihat Hilary pun sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Tapi kalian harus mengembalikannya! Atau kalian akan dihukum mati oleh raja!" ujar pria tuxedo lainnya.

Kedua orang tua Hilary tampak bungkam. Lalu kulihat Hilary langsung berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, "Biarlah aku pergi, Ayah, Ibu. Aku tidak mau kalian menderita. Aku berjanji akan mengirimkan kalian uang dan makanan agar kalian tidak kekurangan lagi."

"Hilary!" potong wanita dengan gaun kumal. Sepertinya itu adalah ibu angkat Hilary.

"Tenanglah, Bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Pemandangan itu mengabur menjadi suasana istana. Kulihat kini Hilary menggunakan gaun mewah dan wajahnya sudah bening bak kristal. Ia kini memakai mahkota cantik di rambut kecokelatannya. Lalu ia kini berjalan menuju ruangan mewah di mana ada raja dan ratu di sana sedang minum teh. Raja dan ratu yang sebenarnya adalah kedua orang tuanya itu mempersilahkan Hilary untuk duduk di salah satu sofa mewah empuk.

"Putri Hilary, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Sudah banyak pangeran yang mengantri untuk meminangmu. Kami sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu pangeran di antara mereka." Ucap sang Ratu Potter dengan anggun.

Hilary berdiri, "Tidak! Aku sudah hendak menikah dengan Cedric saat kalian menyeretku ke istana ini. Kalian bisa lihat cincin ini?" ia memperlihatkan jari manis kirinya yang terlingkar sebuah cincin emas.

"Siapa itu Cedric? Dia berasal dari kerajaan mana? Apa dia berdarah biru juga? Itu cincin emas asli 'kan?" Tanya sang ratu mendesak.

Hilary tampak menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya, "Dia… dia hanya seorang pria biasa dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Tapi aku mencintainya! Aku bahkan rela melepas status biarawatiku hanya untuk menikah dengannya!"

"Putri Hilary! Cinta bodohmu itu tidak akan bisa membuat semua sejahtera! Kita harus membuat investasi! Apa yang kita dapat jika kau menikah dengan rakyat jelata? Mau ditaruh mana wajah kita?"

"Tapi…"

Sang raja menatap Hilary tajam, "Menurut saja! Atau aku akan membunuh Cedric." Ia menyesap tehnya dengan sangat berwibawa, "Sekarang kau berhias dirilah agar besok tampak cantik untuk bertemu dengan pangeran yang akan meminangmu!"

Lagi-lagi pemandangan mengabur menjadi suasana meja makan. Di sana aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal sedang memandangi Hilary.

"Jadi bagaimana, Pangeran Draco?" Tanya salah satu wanita yang nampaknya tak asing bagiku. Ah, wanita itu pasti Ibunya Draco. Dan ada Ayahnya Draco juga di sana.

"Aku sangat terkesan." Gumam Draco puas. Ia terus memandangi Hilary. Sementara aku melihat Hilary risih dengan tatapan itu, "Kurasa aku setuju saja dia yang akan menjadi permaisuriku."

Aku melihat wajah Hilary menjadi murung saat kedua orang tuanya memberi keputusan tentang hari pernikahannya besok. Aku rasa Hilary tidak mencintai Draco.

Pemandangan itu kabur kembali menampilkan sosok Cedric yang sedang melamun di suatu atap rumah. Ia tampak memperhatikan cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Cincin kawin yang sama seperti milik Hilary. Perlahan aku melihat air matanya mengalir.

"Hilary… aku… aku bahkan kini tidak bisa bernapas! Sakit sekali!" Cedric menangis dengan pilu. Membuatku ikut terluka. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, "Tidak apa kau meninggalkanku. Tapi suatu hari nanti aku ingin agar kita bisa bersama! Di kehidupan selanjutnya!" kedua alisku mengerut galau. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa saat itu ia pernah menyiksaku saat aku memutuskannya. Ya, luka batinnya sangat kuat hingga tidak bisa disembuhkan. Aku jadi sangat iba dan menyesal menyakitinya hingga sekarang.

Lalu kini aku melihat Hilary sedang mengendap-endap keluar dari istana. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tujuannya, namun dapat kusimpulkan bahwa ia mungkin sedang mencoba kabur dari acara pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Masa bodoh dengan kerajaan! Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Cedric!" gumamnya pelan saat sedang berlari dengan kaki telanjang. Ia sudah berlari jauh hingga kini berada di sebuah hutan dengan bulan purnama sebagai penerangnya.

Namun perlahan suasana menjadi sangat mencekam. Udara menjadi sangat dingin dan kegelapan menyelimutinya. Mendadak sebuah sosok pria pucat berdiri di hadapannya dengan gigi taring yang menyembul di antara bibirnya. Dan yang membuat mataku langsung terbelalak adalah mendadak sosok itu memperkosa Hilary hingga Hilary hendak mati. Lalu aku melihat sosok itu menyalurkan darahnya sendiri pada lengan Hilary dengan cara menggigitnya. Kini kutahu bagaimana aku menjadi setengah vampir. Namun belum selesai vampir itu menyalurkan darahnya, Cedric mendadak datang.

"Hilary!" dengan beraninya Cedric meninju vampir itu hingga vampir itu agak terhuyung ke belakang. Adrenalinku terpacu melihat pertarungan langka itu, "Pergilah kau, vampir keparat!"

Sosok itu menatap tajam Cedric. Lalu sosok itu perlahan menyeringai senang, "Hebat juga kau bisa meninjuku hingga aku agak pusing. Kau pasti bisa menjadi vampir yang sangat kuat. Aku Salazar Slytherin! Raja vampir pertama dan terkuat! Bergabunglah denganku, maka kau dan pacarmu ini takkan kusakiti!"

Cedric mendengus remeh, membuatku ikut tersenyum seolah _"aku suka gayamu!"_, "Pacarku sudah diperkosa olehmu dan aku ditawari untuk bergabung menjadi setan penghisap darah sepertimu? Huh! Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik!"

Sosok itu menatap Cedric tajam, "Sombong sekali dirimu! Kalau begitu lawanlah aku! Maka kau bisa mendapat pacarmu kembali!"

Aku sangat terkagum dengan kemampuan Cedric dalam bela diri—apalagi dia kini sedang melawan vampir terkuat! Mataku sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat pertarungan mereka. Padahal Cedric masihlah manusia biasa di sini, namun kekuatannya sudah seperti vampir atau penyihir.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu meninju, menendang, dan berputar dengan keren. Rasanya aku seperti melihat film aksi menggunakan kacamata 3 Dimensi—seperti di dunia _muggle_. Mataku terus mengikuti langkah lari mereka yang gesit. Hebatnya Cedric yang masih manusia itu bisa berlari sangat kencang untuk menghindari vampir itu. Detik berikutnya dengan sigap, Cedric menunduk untuk menghindari cakaran Salazar. Sebagai balasan, Cedric lalu melompat dan menendang kepala vampir itu hingga terpental.

Aku bertepuk tangan saat vampir itu sampai terpojok karena kemampuan Cedric yang luar biasa. Namun mendadak mataku terbelalak saat vampir itu melancarkan perlawanannya yang terakhir yaitu menghisap darah Cedric hingga habis lalu dikembalikan lagi. Darah Cedric kini yang terkontaminasi darah vampir. Vampir itu tertawa kemenangan saat Cedric meraung-raung kesakitan di tanah. Aku tahu rasanya pasti sangat sakit seperti terbakar. Ini tidak adil! Salazar itu sangat licik! Kalau dia tidak menancapkan taringnya di pergelangan Cedric, pastilah kini Cedric yang menang.

"Selamat bergabung, Cedric Diggory! Aku mengagumi kekuatanmu! Kau akan kutempatkan pada posisi yang luhur di organisasiku." Lalu mataku terbelalak dan aku ingin menghentikan vampir itu untuk membawa Cedric bersamanya, namun aku mengingat kembali bahwa aku ini sekarang hanya sosok transparan yang kasat mata.

Masa di sini berubah lagi. Aku melihat Hilary sedang diikat di sebuah tiang kayu besar di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Dibawah kakinya ada kayu bakar yang sudah disusun. Aku mendengar demo orang-orang yang menuntut kematian untuk Hilary. Asumsiku adalah Hilary tertangkap warga dan terdeteksi bahwa ia sudah terkontaminasi darah vampir—seperti cerita yang kudengar sebelum ini.

"Bakar dia! Dia tidak pantas berada di sini lagi!"

"Seorang putri yang kotor!"

"Kami tidak mau kalau nanti kau menjadi monster yang menjadi terror!"

"Bakar! Bakar!"

Seru orang-orang tambah menggila. Aku melihat Draco yang meronta-ronta karena ditahan beberapa prajuritnya agar tidak mendekati Hilary yang sedang dieksekusi. Lalu sang raja mendekati Hilary yang wajahnya kini basah karena air mata.

"Ayah! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tolong lepaskan!" pinta Hilary memelas.

"Putri… maafkan kami. Kami terpaksa karena kami tidak mau kau menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi rakyat. Dan kami juga sedang memusnahkan manusia yang dijadikan vampir oleh Salazar Slytherin." Sang raja menghela napas menyesal, "Maaf, sayang. Untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ia lalu menerima obor dari prajurit yang berada di sampingnya. Ia membakar kayu-kayu di bawah itu dengan obor di tangannya. Kayu pun lalu termakan api. Aku agak berjengit ngeri saat Hilary menjerit-jerit kepanasan karena api itu lalu memakannya. Para warga bersorak gembira terkecuali raja Potter dan ratunya, Draco dan kedua orang tuanya. Draco tampak menangis histeris saat Hilary perlahan tidak bergerak lagi. Sungguh horror.

Pemandangan berubah lagi menjadi di sebuah kastil gelap. Alisku menyirit saat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang ganjil. Cedric di sana dirantai dan disiksa dengan perak agar mau menjadi pengikut setia Salazar. Tapi laki-laki itu tetap pada pendiriannya yaitu tidak. Ini membuat Salazar bertambah murka.

"Sungguh keparat Kerajaan Potter itu! Telah membunuh Hilaryku yang berharga!" umpat Salazar, "Padahal baru kali ini aku jatuh cinta." Kulihat Cedric langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Cedric melengking.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Hilary Potter sudah dibakar! Dia sekarang sudah mati!" jelas Salazar dengan gusar.

Kulihat Cedric sangat terpukul. Lalu perlahan ia menjadi tunduk pada Salazar dan mempunyai dendam pada Kerajaan Potter yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati sampai dua kali. Ternyata yang mempunyai misi seperti ini tidak hanya Cedric. Draco pun bersujud pada Salazar agar bisa menjadi pengikutnya. Dan dengan senang hati Salazar menerimanya karena Draco juga merupakan asset yang besar.

Rupanya mereka sukses besar. Mereka berhasil membuat Kerajaan Potter hancur. Draco dan Cedric bekerja sama atas dasar dendam cinta. Salazar sangat puas dengan dua tangan kanannya yang memiliki kekuatan unggul itu. Namun itu juga berbalik padanya. Draco dan Cedric menyadari benar bahwa yang menyebabkan Hilary harus meninggal adalah Salazar sendiri. Jadi dengan kekuatan kombinasi mereka yang super, dengan mudahnya Salazar pun tewas mengenaskan.

Draco dan Cedric lalu menjalani hidup seperti biasa hanya saja sebagai golongan vampir. Draco bahkan terpaksa mengubah keluarganya menjadi vampir agar terhindar dari kematian. Karena Cedric sudah sangat dekat dengan Draco, maka ia dijadikan saudara angkat di keluarga Malfoy. Namun mereka harus terus menerus menyembunyikan identitas karena tidak mau dimusnakan manusia biasa. Hingga suatu hari saat mereka berdua sedang di hutan, mereka melihat seekor rusa jantan. Keduanya berebut untuk mendapatkan rusa itu hingga akhirnya Dracolah yang mendapatkannya.

"Aku merasakan bahwa rusa itu adalah reinkarnasi Hilary…" gumam Draco menyesal telah menghisap darah rusa itu hingga mati. Aku terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti tentang ucapan Prof. Trelawney waktu itu.

Lalu aku diajak untuk menelusuri memori lainnya. Ternyata mimpi Salazar tidak berhenti di situ. Salazar memiliki cicit yaitu Tom Riddle atau yang kini dikenal sebagai Voldemort. Aku melihat Voldemort dalam versi muda itu sedang berusaha mencari Draco dan Cedric karena telah berkhianat. Sayangnya Draco tertangkap dan kembali menjadi Death Eater—karena ia disiksa dengan perak. Sementara Cedric kabur dengan lihainya.

Voldemort mendengar sebuah berita bahwa Hilary bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi aku yang sekarang—menjadi Harry Potter. Aku hanya bisa tercengang saat mengetahui penyebab kenapa Voldemort mencoba merampasku dari ayah dan ibuku dulu. Yang menyebabkan Ayahku yaitu James Potter dan Ibuku Lily Potter meninggal karena melindungiku yang masih dalam ayunan kamar. Tapi saat Voldemort hendak menculikku, Cedric datang dan melawannya hingga Voldemort tewas. Dan Cedric pun membebaskan Draco beserta keluarganya dari status Death Eater.

Cedric terus menunggu dan melindungiku tanpa kusadari hingga aku dewasa dan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ia dan Draco lalu memohon pada Dumbledore agar mereka diizinkan untuk menjadi siswa di sini semata-mata hanya untuk melindungiku dari kemungkinan Voldemort bangkit lagi.

Pemandangan berubah menjadi tempat saat kubermimpi waktu itu. Di mana bunga bermekaran sunyi. Bintang pun terlihat enak seperti apel dari Eden. Awan putih berarak tergantikan oleh awan hitam yang membalutku. Bayanganku di cermin memproyeksikan sebuah masa depan. Begitu tua, keriput, dan rapuh.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry." Ucap mereka padaku.

Aku kini mengerti kenapa kedua jari manisku dilingkari oleh dua cincin yang terbuat dari benang merah. Kenapa mereka menyuruhku untuk memakan apel itu. Karena, aku telah terikat kuat dengan mereka pada masa lalu. Karena aku harus memenuhi takdirku.

Lalu aku melihat Cedric dan Draco sangat lekat memperhatikanku saat di aula makan waktu itu. Mereka yang duduk berdekatan saling berbisik,

"Tidak salah lagi, Dray! Dia Hilary kita!" bisik Cedric pada Draco.

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya dia menjadi takut pada kita." Ujar Draco, "Dia menyebut kita iblis."

Pemandangan kembali berganti menjadi sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat pertama kalinya aku dan Cedric berkenalan. Di sana Cedric dan Draco sepertinya sedang bertengkar dan mulai bersaing untuk mendapatkanku. Hubungan mereka yang semula akrab menjadi renggang karena Draco mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang akan memilikiku. Cedric tidak terima dan berjanji akan merebutku duluan darinya. Tepat saat Draco pergi aku pun waktu itu datang menghampiri taman. Dan Cedric menghampiriku. Dari situlah kami akrab dan menjadi kekasih.

Dari sudut pandang sini, aku melihat Cedric sangat bahagia telah mendapatkanku kembali hingga ia kelepasan melukai tubuhku saat bercinta—dia vampir, ingat? Ia sangat menyesal dengan itu. Dan aku sangatlah merasa bersalah saat melihat raut kecewanya. Ternyata ia selalu melihat di setiap aku selingkuh dengan Draco. Ia kerap menangis karena lagi-lagi aku direbut Draco. Parahnya aku jatuh cinta pada Draco. Jadi karena marah, ia menyakitiku dengan sengaja saat ia menyeretku ke asramanya untuk bercinta hingga aku trauma dan meninggalkannya. Aku melihat kesakitannya yang mendalam saat ia melihatku sedang berpacaran dengan Draco di muka umum. Dan saat Draco kembali ditarik menjadi Death Eater, ia sama sekali tidak menolong pemuda pirang itu. Ia juga yang telah membocorkan bahwa Draco kembali menjadi Death Eater pada Dumbledore—yang ternyata juga disadap oleh Ron dan Hermione.

Cedric mengira bahwa dengan tidak menolong Draco, ia bisa merebutku lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menangis karena melihatku dirangkul Viktor saat kembali ke Hogwarts—dari tersesat di hutan terlarang. Hatiku sakit melihat perjuangan Cedric yang gigih. Sementara aku? Aku terus menyakitinya!

.

.

.

Aku akhirnya terlonjak kaget saat semua di dalam _pensieve_ menjadi hilang. Jantungku bergemuruh kencang. Jika mengetahui kebenaran ini, rasanya aku jadi tidak tega untuk melepas Cedric. Tapi aku juga mencintai Draco! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku agak terkesiap saat pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Ron dan Hermione mendekatiku dengan raut yang aneh. Mereka terlihat… bersedih?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Harry, kau…" Hermione menghela napas sejenak, "Kita harus… kita harus ke bawah sekarang!" desaknya agak parau.

"Ada apa?" aku mendesak balik namun Ron segera menarik tanganku.

Saat perjalanan menuju lantai bawah, perasaanku sudah tidak menentu. Belum lagi saat melihat para murid berlarian keluar dengan histeris. Ada yang menangis, berpelukan sedih, dan murung. Alisku menyirit dengan ragu saat memasuki kerumunan. Jantungku berpacu kencang saat aku membenamkan tubuhku lebih dalam di antara kerumunan siswa yang murung. Dan saat aku sudah berada di bagian kerumunan depan, mataku langsung terbelalak. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Prof. Dumbledore…" gumamku dengan parau. Rasanya dadaku sesak melihat orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakek kesayanganku ini sedang tidur tenang di tanah yang dingin karena kini sudah nyaris musim dingin. Tanganku mengepal kuat hingga bergetar.

Lalu Cormac berjalan mendekatiku lalu menepuk pundakku, "Kami berhasil. Hanya saja… saat kami sedang berhadapan dengan Bellatrix, Prof. Dumbledore terkena kutukan tak termaafkan—_avada kedavra_." Jelasnya lirih.

Aku menatapnya, "Lalu Draco di mana?" aku sangat khawatir jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi.

"Dia sedang mencoba memulihkan keadaan. Ia sedang membujuk keluarganya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar."

Aku tidak mempedulikan penjelasan Cormac. Saat kini aku hanya berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Dumbledore yang kini sangatlah dingin. Aku memandangi wajah tua yang bijaksana itu dan aku berusaha menyerap kenyataan hebat dan tak bisa dipahami ini: bahwa aku tak akan pernah lagi mengobrol dengan Dumbledore; tak akan pernah lagi melihat Dumbledore bisa menolongku... Aku menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak usah berjuang untuk mencari _horcrux_! Seharusnya biar aku saja yang pergi! Dadaku sesak, namun aku tidak bisa menangis. Entahlah, kurasa jika aku menangis rasanya itu adalah penghinaan baginya yang telah menolongku.

Prof. McGonagall mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit yang kini agak kelabu. Sebuah cahaya kecil yang lembut keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Perlahan semua orang ikut mengacungkan tongkat mereka ke langit untuk mengeluarkan cahaya kecil dari tongkat mereka. Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Cahaya-cahaya itu terbang ke langit. Membuat langit yang semula kelabu menjadi cerah kembali—seolah mengatakan pada langit, _"Jangan-ada-air-mata!"_

.

.

.

Dumbledore sudah diistirahatkan dengan tenang di rumah abadinya. Kini aku sedang dilanda kebosanan. Ron dan Hermione sedang entah di mana—mungkin mereka sedang pacaran. Lalu Cedric juga sedang ada urusan dengan Prof. McGonagall katanya. Aku sudah mengirim surat pada Viktor, namun tiada jawaban. Ya Tuhan! Semua orang sedang sibuk, sementara aku di sini sedang duduk di ambang jendela asrama sambil memeluk lutut.

Biasanya jika aku bosan begini, aku bisa ke ruangan sang kepala sekolah tersebut lalu mengobrol ringan. Ah, takdir memang sudah tidak bisa diubah. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas lelah sambil menatap jendela yang kini terlihat daun yang berguguran. Karena ingin menghirup udara, aku pun membuka jendela tersebut. Seketika angin yang dingin menabrak wajahku. Saat aku sedang hendak duduk kembali, sebuah burung origami terbang ke arahku. Aku langsung melihat keluar jendela untuk mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya. Namun mataku tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya beberapa anak yang berkelebat yang kutahu itu sangat mustahil.

Dengan rasa penasaran aku membuka burung origami itu—yang kuduga pasti ada pesan di dalamnya. Dan mataku langsung menyipit saat melihat tulisan dalam kertas yang kusut karena lipatan itu. Aku kembali menengok keluar jendela—berharap mataku bisa menangkap orang yang mengirim surat ini. Lalu aku menjejalkan surat itu pada saku celanaku dan aku berlari keluar dari asrama.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Hutan terlarang. Walau agak ragu karena hutan ini mempunyai kenangan buruk dalam benakku, aku membulatkan tekad untuk melangkah masuk seperti yang diperintahkan surat ini. Aku menemukan sebuah ukiran di pohon yang menggambar arah ke depan—persis seperti di surat. Lalu kakiku melangkah lebih jauh seperti yang diperintahkan di surat. Dan yeah! Sepertinya si pengirim hanya ingin mengerjaiku karena tidak ada apapun di sini.

Aku menghela napas sabar sambil meremas dan membanting surat itu ke tanah. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat tanah yang kupijaki ternyata ditaburi bunga putih kecil yang cantik. Dengan ragu tanganku memungut salah satu bunga itu. Merasa ada yang aneh di belakangku, aku pun menoleh dengan perlahan. Dan mataku langsung terbelalak.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Agak ragu dengan chap ini : entah kenapa saya kehilangan style saya yang dulu TAT huwaaaaa jadi mohon maaf jika chap ini mungkin kacau TwT hiksu

dan pas lagi ngoreksi fic ini, dan saya mencoba mendengarkan single terbaru jkt48 yang berjudul "Dareka no tameni (Demi Seseorang)" entah kenapa kok bisa pas ya menurut saya? ._. but i swear! i don't know it can happen XD 'cause i've make this fict before i knew that song X3

Oke saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>miszshanty05<strong>

Ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :* #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Blukang Blarak<strong>

NAH ITU DIA! :D _ (y) saya juga berpikir gitu! :D :o kenapa karakter Harry di sini jadi kecewean ya? TAT padahal saya tuh suka yang tsundere TAT /someone: woy orang lu authornya! Kenapa jadi bingung sendiri?

Huwaaaa ininih tangan saya gerak sendiri tanpa pikiran saya XD #plak

Tapi, kalo nanti saya ubah karakter Harry yang sudah mengalir di sini, ntar alurnya berubah lagi ya? ._. trus harus pecahin cerita awal. Nah, tapi bagaimana menempatkannya secara ini sudah melaju? Isshh ane pusyang _ /ngomong sendiri /oke abaikan XD /jeritan depresi #plak

Sakyuu banget udah RnR! _ :D :* #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

Ini sudah lanjut kok :D sankyuu ya udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Euishifujoshi<strong>

Biarlah itu menjadi sebuah misteri XD #plak /someone: bilang aja lu males ngejelasin pertarungan mereka! /ehehehe gomene… ^^'a

Seperti yang saya katakan, saya kehilangan style menulis saya yang dulu TAT huwaaaaa toyoooonnggg bantu saya _ TwT hiksu dan saya juga bingung sendiri kenapa bisa begini ._. /nah lho?

* * *

><p><strong>ReDevil10 <strong>

Semua udah disiapin di otak saya kok :D nanti juga mencapai suatu titik di mana senyum akan mengembang seperti bunga yang mekar di pagi hari XD /ngomong apa sih? XP

Oh oke, Arruka-san! :D Dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>pencuriLumba-Lumba<strong>

Akhirnya! Ada yang mengeritik juga! :D /nari pake pompom ^o^

Umm… maaf tapi saya belum begitu mengerti maksud anda :'D #plak

kasarnya aja deh nggak apa-apa :D biar saya bisa tahu di mana kesalahan saya :D umpamanya mah "ditampar ya ditampar beneran" nggak apa-apa kok :D walau sakit nanti malah bisa belajar lebih baik lagi :D /mungkin inilah penyebabnya naskah novel saya selalu tidak diterima TAT #malah curcol? hihihi XP

Mohon bantuannya aja biar di perinci lebih dalam :D nggak apa-apa kok! santai aja saya mah :D biar saya bisa lebih baik lagi! :D

Sankyuu banget udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Potty<strong>

Nanti ada bagian di mana Harry dan Ginny saling koneksi kok :D semuanya sudah terencana XD tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya :D /emangnya pilem?

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko<strong>

Whoa :D sankyuu sankyuu! ^_^ /bungkuk-bungkuk

Dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Ratih<strong>

Nyehehehe saya emang kejam XD /dibakar

Tapi ntar juga ada mungkin semacam "ledakan" kecil :D /maksud nggak? XD yahh semacam kejadian yang sama tapi beda cerita :D /oke terlalu ambigu mungkin XD

* * *

><p>Well, itu dia balasan-balasan dari para readers yang saya hormati dan saya sayangi :D puji syukur kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang telah melimpahkan rahmat dan hidayah-Nya sehingga kita bisa berkumpul di sini untuk berinteraksi antar author dan readers :D someone: woy! Ngapa jadi pidato?

Ahahaha oke, itulah suara depresi saya X3 #plak

Dan saya selalu tidak lupa untuk memohon apresiasi kalian lagi untuk fic ini :D kalau kalian silent readers, mungkin bisalah luangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk mengetik kata-kata di hati kalian tentang fic ini :D karena kalau kalian diam, ya saya takkan pernah membuat perubahan seperti dengan apa yang kalian harapkan :)

Oke gitu saja kata-kata dari saya apabila ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya :D

Wassalamu alaikum~ warohmatullahi wabarakatuh~ :D /korban sinetron SCT* S*tu Un*uk S*mua~ #plak


	10. Chapter 10 - Ketetapan Hati

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur YAOI #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll. **

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10—Ketetapan Hati<strong>

ALISKU naik sebelah saat melihat sesuatu di belakangku. Aku melihat Cormac mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam rapi dengan setangkai bunga mawar putih di saku kirinya. Ia berlutut padaku untuk meminta tanganku—untuk berdansa. Untuk sesaat aku hanya terbengong tidak percaya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, Harry! Biar kubereskan sebentar, ya."

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendadak mendengar suara Hermione tepat di sampingku. Rasa panik meliputiku saat gadis itu melambaikan tongkatnya lalu cahaya lembut mengelilingiku. Pakaianku yang semula hanya baju hangat berlapis jaket hitam dan jeans biru berubah menjadi _tuxedo_ berwarna putih yang mewah. Rambutku yang semula acak-acakan karena tadi sempat membenamkan diri di kasur menjadi sangat rapi. Tidak hanya itu, kacamataku pun hilang dan aku bisa melihat tanpanya.

"Beres! Semoga berhasil!" gadis berambut pirang madu itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada kupingku lalu membisikan, "Kurasa aku mengerti tentang ramalan Prof. Trelawney, Harry! Tentang dua serigala dan dua singa putih yang memperebutkan seekor rusa. Kau ingat _patronus_-mu 'kan?" detik berikutnya gadis itu terkikik geli dan menghilang dengan ber-_apparate_.

Aku sempat terdiam mencerna perkataan Hermione tadi. Lalu saat semuanya sudah terkoneksi sempurna aku hanya mengerutkan alisku. Gadis beriris mata cokelat itu memang benar bahwa selama ini _patronus_-ku adalah rusa jantan. Tapi kenapa harus rusa yang diperebutkan?

"Harry? Bolehkah aku mengajakmu berdansa?" ajakan Cormac tersebut membuatku agak terkejut dengan pikiran rumitku.

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja, Harry. Lupakan semua rasa sakitmu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan cengiran geliku. Aku menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan dengan nada yang geli akhirnya aku menjawab, "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku amatiran."

"Serahkan semua padaku." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dengan ragu aku menerima uluran tangannya. Ia tersenyum hangat sambil menggenggam tanganku erat namun tetap lembut. Lalu tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggangku. Mendadak musik lembut yang entah dari mana mengalun di sini. Hutan terlarang yang semula menyeramkan menjadi sangat cantik. Perlahan entah darimana aku pun tidak tahu—bunga-bunga beraneka warna tumbuh merambat di batang pohon-pohon di hutan ini seperti tirai hidup yang cantik. Beberapa bunga warna-warni pun tumbuh dari tanah tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri—seperti membuat sebuah lingkaran berkeliling bunga agar aku tidak pergi dari situ mungkin. Lalu taburan lembut bunga-bunga dari langit menghujani kami. Cormac membawaku perlahan dalam sebuah gerakan yang lembut. Kedua mata kami terus beradu dalam diam. Sungguh! Aku hanya menumpangnya saja! Aku tidak pandai berdansa!

"Harry… kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, aku sadar… aku bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu." Gumam Cormac. Aku hanya menatapnya lurus, "Jadi, inilah terakhir kali aku kontak denganmu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihan hatimu. Tapi ketahuilah! Hatiku akan selalu terbuka lebar untukmu." Ia membelai pipiku sekilas lalu melepaskanku begitu saja.

Kukira aku akan jatuh, namun ternyata aku terjatuh dalam pelukan seseorang yang juga bertuxedo hitam. Orang itu menggenggam tanganku lalu melingkarkan tangan lainnya di pinggangku. Mataku membulat saat melihat orang yang hendak mengajakku bendansa ini. Pacarku…

"Viktor?" gumamku tidak percaya. Lalu ia membawaku dalam gerakan dansa yang lembut.

Seperti biasa ia memandangku dengan lekat, "Harry… aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tambah cantik ya?"

Aku memicingkan mataku sambil bertampang malas, "Aku laki-laki, Viktor Krum."

Ia tertawa kecil, "Ah, senang ya masih bisa menggodamu untuk yang terakhir kali." Ia terdiam sejenak namun kami masih tetap bergerak lembut. Mataku menyirit heran karena keganjilan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang ini. Ia menatapku lagi, "Kuakui, hati memang selalu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku tahu kau tersiksa dengan hubungan jarak jauh ini. Kau masih membuka hatimu pada masa lalu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghancurkannya." Ia menghela napas pendek lalu tersenyum, "Senang bisa memilikimu walau hanya sebentar. Kau… mampu menaklukan lelaki normal sekalipun. Kau bagai mutiara yang langka di laut terdalam. Masalahnya mutiara cantik itu ternyata sudah ada yang punya."

Aku mengerutkan alisku, "Tunggu… maksudmu apa sih?"

Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas, "Aku gagal. Benang merah kalian terlampau kuat hingga membuat tenagaku terkuras. Aku gagal mengubah namamu menjadi Harry Krum." Kami terkikik geli, "Kau bukan piala bergilir, Harry. Dan aku sadar betul! Jadi dengan berat hati aku melepasmu." Mataku menatapnya bingung, "Ini dansa terakhir kita. Dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan utuk menciumku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Melihat semua ini sepertinya aku mulai paham. Perlahan-lahan mereka yang mengetahui bahwa aku tidak begitu kuat menjalin cinta dengan mereka memutuskan untuk mundur. Oh, aku begitu terharu dengan ini. Akhirnya mereka peka juga.

Lalu mengingat permintaan terakhirnya aku pun menciumnya. Kami saling melumat dengan lembut. Tidak ada paksaan atau pun nafsu. Hanya membuat sebuah kenangan manis di sebuah perpisahan.

"Kurasa itu cukup, Viktor."

Viktor lalu melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku dan Viktor lalu menengok ke sumber suara yang sangat tidak asing. Wajahku sangat panas dan aku terus mengulum senyum. Lalu Viktor menyentuh pipiku lembut.

"O iya, aku ingin jujur kepadamu. Sebenarnya aku ini juga sesosok manusia serigala sama seperti Cormac."

Mataku membulat dan alisku menyirit, "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau menjauhiku. Tapi, yeah… aku sudah kalah di awal. Aku kalah dari kedua vampir itu." Kami saling bertatapan, "Aku mencintaimu selamanya." Ucapnya tanpa keraguan.

Aku menyentuh pipinya lembut, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mau mengisi kekosongan hati ini waktu itu. Kau pria yang hebat, Viktor. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bisa bersama." Ucapku lembut.

Lalu Viktor melepaskan genggaman tangannya—melepasku begitu saja lalu menghilang sama seperti Cormac tadi. Dengan ragu aku mendekati pemuda yang tadi menginterupsiku dan Viktor. Pemuda gagah yang selama ini adalah jodohku. Pemuda bersurai cokelat yang selama ini selalu melindungiku dan tidak mudah menyerah untuk merebutku kembali.

Aku terkikik kecil saat pemuda beriris cokelat itu berlutut sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Berdansalah denganku, Hilary."

"Kau bercanda? Kau adalah pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menyerah merebut kembali cintamu ya? Hmm… sebagai hukumannya, dengan senang hati aku ingin berdansa denganmu!" ujarku dengan senyum yang tidak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku menerima uluran tangannya itu. Dan ia langsung membawaku ke dalam posisi dansa. Kami bergerak lembut.

"Senang rasanya cintaku kembali lagi." Ia tersenyum, "Tapi rasanya tidak enak saja. Kau kini lebih suka pada Draco 'kan?"

"Tidak!" timpalku. Buru-buru aku menambahkan, "Maksudku… kau adalah cinta masa laluku dan sekarang. Sementara Draco adalah cintaku yang sekarang dan masa depan."

"Jadi aku hanya masa lalumu?"

"Bukan! Maksudku kau, aku, dan Draco sama-sama saling melengkapi. Kau menempati puzzle masa lalu hingga membuatku terus terikat denganmu dengan benang merah—cinta. Sementara Draco menempati puzzle masa depan, di mana aku juga terikat dengannya untuk terus melanjutkan hidup." Kami sama-sama saling memandang, "Walau mungkin aku egois, tapi aku ingin terus bersama kalian. Rasanya jika salah satu dari kalian pergi, puzzle itu takkan sempurna…"

Kulihat Cedric tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menatapku dengan lembut, "Kau bisa memilikiku. Dan kau juga bisa memiliki Draco. Kami tersedia hanya padamu." Dia menghentikan gerakannya lalu mengecup dahiku lembut. Ia melepas tanganku, "Ada yang ingin menemuimu lagi." Dan perlahan Cedric menghilang bagai menjadi bunga-bunga yang berterbangan. Tinggallah aku sendirian di situ.

Aku sempat terdiam sambil mengulum senyum. Rasanya pipiku sangat panas dan jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Pangeran yang tampan sudah menuggumu di sini, _Love_."

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal. Aku segera mendongak lalu tersenyum lembut melihat lelaki itu sangat tampan dengan _tuxedo_ hitam rapi. Surai pirangnya sangat berkilau diterpa sinar mentari. Ia tersenyum manis padaku dan mengulurkan tangan kanan pucatnya.

Lalu aku melangkah mendekatinya untuk menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia segera menarikku dan melingkarkan tangan lainnya di pinggulku. Tangannya yang berada dibelakang tubuhku, menekan punggungku agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Kami berciuman lembut. Karena pasokan oksigenku menipis, kami pun melepaskan ciuman pelepas rindu itu.

"Tidak bertemu selama beberapa bulan membuatku sangat rindu. Sepertinya kau tambah cantik saja, _Love_." Tangan pucatnya membelai pipiku lembut.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Draco!" gerutuku pelan—heran karena sejak tadi aku dipanggil "cantik" terus. Lalu kami sama-sama tertawa di tengah tarian lembut kami. Kami saling bertatapan dengan lekat dan terdiam.

"Menikahlah denganku, Harry."

Mataku membulat lalu aku tertawa, "Kau masih terpacu adrenalin untuk memusnahkan _horcrux_, ya?" namun perlahan tawaku menghilang saat melihat matanya tulus menatapku. Aku lalu menunduk dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak untuk sekarang, Draco."

Dia mendengus, "Dua kali kau menolak ajakanku untuk menikah. Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa… aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Lagipula aku ingin menjadi _auror_. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, hey." Jelasku lembut sambil membelai wajahnya agar tidak merusak suasana hatinya.

"Tapi aku takut kau menghilang kembali, Harry! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi!"

Aku segera menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Percayalah! Aku takkan pernah pergi darimu. Aku selalu di sini," aku menempelkan telapak tanganku di dada bidangnya, "di hatimu!"

Draco mengambil tanganku yang menempel di dadanya, lalu ia menempelkan tanganku ke pipinya, "Aku sempat menanyakan ini pada Prof. Trelawney. Dan katanya kau akan mempunyai dua orang di hatimu. Dan dua orang itu adalah aku dan Cedric." Aku terbelalak dan terus mendengarkannya, "Walau suamimu nanti adalah Cedric, tapi belahan jiwamu adalah aku, Harry!" alisku mengerut heran, "Aku tidak mau, Harry! Aku ingin kau menikah denganku! Bukan dia!"

"H-hey! Ramalan itu ilmu yang tidak pasti! Bisa saja melenceng?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu nyata?!" ia tetap egois dengan ucapannya. Aku hanya menghela napas. Rasanya aku sedang berhadapan dengan balita. Ia menggenggam tanganku, "Aku hanya mau menikah denganmu, Harry! Aku ingin…"

Kublokir bibirnya yang bawel dengan bibirku. Hanya kecupan singkat. Namun Draco malah menarik wajahku untuk berciuman lebih dalam dan agresif. Aku sedikit memekik pelan saat ia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahku dan memasukan lidahnya dengan kalap. Tubuhku dipeluk lebih dalam sehingga aku menjadi sesak. Aku mendorong tubuhnya pelan untuk melepaskan ciuman kami. Dan begitu ia melepaskannya, aku menarik napas sepuas-puasnya. Aku agak terkejut saat ia menggigit bibir bawahku lagi.

"Hey, aku ini masih membutuhkan oksigen! Aku ini hanya setengah vampir. Bukan seluruh vampir." Gerutuku. Ia malah terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengubahmu?" tawarnya namun dengan seringaian jahil. Aku hanya menaikan sebelah alisku, "Tidak, tidak, _Love_. Aku mana sanggup mengambil jiwamu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu terbunuh,"

Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Memang mengubah manusia biasa menjadi vampir itu sulit ya?"

"Kalau orang lain yang tidak kucinta sih, mungkin aku bisa-bisa saja. Itu hal mudah. Tapi bayangkan saja jika kau disuruh untuk membunuhku menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan dengan sengaja dan melihat senyumku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"Eh? A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Gumamku pelan.

Draco mengangkat daguku agar aku bisa menatap ketulusan hatinya, "Aku bersumpah! Aku akan melindungimu, Harry! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Kau juga harus berjanji, ya?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Pasti! Aku akan berjanji!"

Kami berciuman dengan lembut lalu saling diam setelahnya—hanya tubuh kami yang terus bergerak sesuai alunan musik. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya dan dia dengan senang hati mempersilahkannya. Ia juga sesekali mencium rambutku.

"Harry?"

Mendengar panggilannya aku pun menatapnya, "Ya?"

"Liburan natal kali ini apakah kau mau pulang ke rumah Pamanmu?"

Aku menyiritkan alisku sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Ke mana lagi aku akan pulang? Ke rumah Paman Vernon? Yang benar saja? Aku tidak mau mengulang masa pahit itu lagi." Alisku naik sebelah melihat matanya menjadi seolah putus asa, "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya takut itu terjadi…"

"Maaf?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Tidak! Itu mungkin hanya pikiran paranoidku saja. Kau tahu, menemui calon mertua itu rasanya memang menegangkan."

Aku tertawa keras, "Ya ampun, Draco! Kau sampai begitunya! Baiklah, kau tidak akan kupaksa untuk bertemu Paman Sirius besok kok,"

.

.

.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tampak sepi saat aku baru saja sampai. Berpakaian seperti ini membuat beberapa orang menyiritkan alis dan berbisik-bisik. Tentu saja karena sampai saat ini aku masih memakai setelan _tuxedo_ putih yang umumnya digunakan untuk pesta—dan kini aku berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah dengan ini. Sialnya aku tidak membawa jubah gaib tadi. Tapi untungnya di sini sekarang sedang sepi.

Namun saat aku hendak menuju kamar, seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal sedang duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Dan aku membalas senyumnya.

"Darimana kau, Harry? Kau terlihat tampan berpakaian resmi seperti itu," gadis bersurai merah menyala itu mendekatiku.

Dengan sedikit terbata aku menjawab, "Err… aku, yeah ada sedikit urusan tadi. Kau sendirian saja di sini, Ginny?"

Ginny tersenyum sambil merapikan dasi kupu-kupuku yang agak menceng, "Dulu kukira kau akan berpakaian seperti ini dan aku memakai gaun putih yang cantik. Aku berjalan di altar dan kau sudah menungguku untuk mengikat janji suci."

Alisku naik sebelah dan aku tertawa hambar, "Aku harap dulu juga begitu. Tapi, kenyataan berubah. Kita harus berubah karena takdir."

"Bagaimana kalau aku merubah takdir itu? Tolong biarkan aku mengulangnya sekali lagi!"

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatapnya lurus—aku dapat melihat air mata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Harry, kau tahu 'kan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu? Kau tahu 'kan seberapa besar cintaku?" ia kini menangis terisak. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata kini tertunduk. Aku menjadi iba melihat pundaknya yang bergetar dan suaranya yang terisak, "Harry… kembalilah." Pintanya dengan suara parau.

"Maaf, Ginny. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?!" ia mendongak menatapku. Aku melihat wajahnya sangat merah dan air matanya menganak sungai.

"Karena aku sudah memiliki Draco dan Cedric." Jawabku dan dia terlihat sangat terpukul. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan berlari menuju kamar perempuan. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya nanar, "Maafkan aku, Ginny!"

.

.

.

Liburan natal sudah tiba. Aku menghela napas lelah sekaligus lega saat kakiku akhirnya sudah membawaku ke rumah Paman Sirius. Senyumku tentu tak bisa kutahan saat Paman menyambutku dengan hangat. Selama ini hanya Paman Siriuslah yang mengerti diriku—semenjak aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari kediaman keluarga Dursley yang kejam. Padahal merekalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya, namun rasanya aku seperti sendirian waktu itu dan lebih tersiksa karena keluarga Dursley sangat membenciku. Dan duniaku menjadi cerah sejak Paman Sirius—yang waktu itu kukira adalah orang jahat ternyata adalah orang baik. Dia ternyata adalah ayah baptisku dan juga dulu adalah sahabat sejati ayahku. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya sekarang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, _Son_!" ujarnya sambil memelukku erat, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Spektakuler, Paman!" jawabku dengan senyum lima jari.

Kami lalu mengobrol lama hingga malam untuk melepas kerinduan. Aku sudah menganggap pria berambut ikal sebahu berwarna hitam ini sebagai ayahku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu sifat ayah kandungku yang sebenarnya—karena ia dan ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berada di ayunan kamar. Namun kata orang, sifatnya sama seperti Paman Sirius—ramah, jahil, asik, dan mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi.

"O iya, hubunganmu dan Ginny sudah sampai mana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat senyumku pudar dan lidahku menjadi kelu. Aku bingung untuk menjawabnya. Namun aku meremas celana bagian pahaku untuk bertekad bahwa aku tidak perlu menutupi ini semua. Toh nantinya juga akan diketahui 'kan?

"Sebenarnya," mendadak tenggorokanku menjadi kering, "Aku sudah lama putus dengannya."

Raut jahilnya berubah menjadi serius, "Lho kenapa? Kurasa kalian serasi."

Aku menggeleng, "Kau tidak mengerti karena kau bukan aku, Paman."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Ah, lalu sekarang kau bersama siapa?"

Ini dia pertanyaan yang sangat kutakutkan. Aku hanya takut Paman Sirius kecewa bahwa anak baptisnya ini ternyata seorang homoseksual. Dan dengan segenap kenekatan aku menjawab, "A-aku kini memiliki dua kekasih." Rasanya jantungku berdebar kencang menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Paman Sirius terlihat menampakan senyum jahilnya, "Wow! Kau hebat sekali, Harry! Mati satu tumbuh seribu, bukan begitu?" ia tertawa dan aku hanya meringis serba salah, "Ternyata kau mewarisi sifat nakal James juga!"

"Tapi Paman," kataku di sela tawanya yang terus membahana di ruangan ini, "dua pacarku adalah laki-laki dan mungkin kau akan sulit pecaya bahwa mereka adalah vampir."

Mendadak tawanya berhenti begitu saja membuatku takut—apalagi tatapan kagetnya. Kami sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa lama. Aku menggulung bibirku karena bingung harus membuka topik pengalih. Namun aku terkesiap saat melihat tatapan tajam paman.

"Putuskan mereka! Dan kembalilah pada Ginny!"

Mataku terbelalak dan tubuhku kaku, "Ta-tapi, Paman! Kenapa?"

"Mereka itu vampir, Harry! Kaum vampirlah yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu! Apa kau tidak mengerti?!"

"Aku sangat mengerti, Paman! Tapi merekalah yang dulu menyelamatkanku!"

"Sekali vampir ya vampir!" teriaknya membuatku terkesiap, "Kau tahu 'kan, aku ini manusia serigala! Jangan mencoba mengakrabkan klan kami!"

"Bukankah jika kalian akrab akan menjadi baik? Dan asal Paman tahu, aku ini juga vampir!"

"Astaga Harry! Apakah mereka mengubahmu, huh?! Benar-benar kurang ajar!"

"Tidak! Aku memang vampir, tapi tidak seluruhnya. Aku ini setengah vampir! Apakah Paman tidak mengerti kenapa dulu Voldemort mengincarku dan membunuh kedua orang tuaku? Dan apakah Paman tidak berpikir siapa yang menyelamatkanku saat itu lalu membunuh Voldemort untuk sesaat?" napasku memburu saat melantangkan itu semua.

Paman Sirius menghela napas. Ia lalu terlihat melamun, "Harry, dengar! Mungkin kau sudah mengerti masa lalumu, tapi yang kuminta adalah jangan mengulang masa lalu! Aku hanya takut semua terulang lagi! Aku tidak mau masalah ini kembali di ungkit dan melebar." Nadanya melunak namun tetap tegas.

"Tidak Paman! Percayalah! Lagipula aku yakin Voldemort sudah benar-benar mati! Karena semua _horcrux_-nya sudah dihancurkan."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Harry! Aku hanya mempunyai firasat buruk."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja!"

"Tidak!" bentaknya, "Besok, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Ginny!"

Aku segera berdiri, "Kau bukan orang tuaku yang sesungguhnya! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"

"Aku ayah baptismu! Aku pengganti orang tuamu!"

"Hanya pengganti 'kan? Bukan benar-benar?" entah kenapa rasanya hatiku sangat panas dan aku mengambil koperku kembali dan berjalan keluar—mengabaikan teriakan Paman Sirius yang terus menahanku agar tidak pergi. Aku pun tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Tapi kurasa aku sangat butuh tempat untuk mendinginkan diri.

Aku sudah berlari terlalu jauh—kuyakin Paman Sirius takkan mengejarku. Dan kini aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Kuseret koperku menuju sebuah jalan sempit yang gelap untuk beristirahat sejenak. Koperku yang berat ini membuatku kesusahan untuk menyeretnya. Sebuah ide gila muncul di otakku. Aku ingin memakai sihir agar aku bisa pergi dengan mudah. Namun detik berikutnya aku sadar bahwa kini aku sedang di dunia _muggle_.

Aku bisa menebak bahwa kini sudah pukul dini hari. Dan sialnya di sini sangatlah gelap dan sangat dingin—aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai alat _muggle_—senter ataupun lilin. Satu-satunya yang bisa kuharapkan adalah tongkat sihirku ini. Sebuah bayangan berkelebat cepat sekali di hadapanku membuatku reflek melancarkan mantra,

"_Lumos_!"

Untungnya tiada apapun di situ. Aku mengedarkan mataku ke segala penjuru arah—dengan tongkatku sebagai penerangnya. Tiada apapun kecuali tong sampah dan kucing liar. Jantungku berdegub kencang menantikan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Dan…

—**DUAR!**

Mendadak suara keras mampir di pendengaranku dan seketika itu aku langsung mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi mataku dari cahaya menyilaukan yang mendadak muncul...

Sambil berteriak aku merapat ke tembok, tepat pada waktunya. Sedetik kemudian, sepasang ban dan lampu luar biasa besar berdecit berhenti tepat di tempatku berdiri tadi. Ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat ban dan lampu itu milik bus ungu cerah bertingkat tiga yang muncul begitu saja entah dari mana. Huruf-huruf emas di kaca depannya bertuliskan "_The Knight Bus_"—Bus Ksatria.

Kemudian seorang kondektur memakai seragam ungu melompat turun dari bus dan mulai berteriak-teriak, "Selamat datang di Bus Ksatria, transportasi darurat untuk para penyihir yang tersesat. Julurkan saja tongkatmu, naiklah ke atas, dan kami bisa membawamu ke mana saja kau ingin pergi. Namaku Stan Shunpike, dan akulah kondekturmu malam ini..."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku dengan heran. Aku ingat bahwa jika seorang penyihir yang tersesat di dunia _muggle_ melancarkan mantra, maka bus mengerikan ini akan muncul—dan aku baru sadar bahwa tadi aku melancarkan mantra _lumos_ seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat aku kabur dari rumah Keluarga Dursley. Mengingat tongkatku masih menyala aku pun segera mematikannya dengan mengucapkan _nox_. Untuk sesaat aku ragu akan masuk ke bus aneh ini atau tidak. Namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku meneguk ludahku, "Bawa aku ke Leaky Cauldron di London!" aku pikir mungkin aku bisa menyewa kamar di sana untuk beberapa malam lalu pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk mengambil galleon di Bank Gringotts. Karena di belakang tempat minum kumuh itulah—Leaky Cauldron, ada jalan ajaib menuju Diagon Alley.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana tentu saja si pemilik tempat minum bernama Tom itu menyambutku. Aku memesan satu kamar di lantai dua—sama seperti dulu. Tom membawakan koperku menuju kamar dan aku mengikutinya. Sesampainya di kamar aku segera merebahkan diri—melepas semua penat yang menempel. Dadaku naik-turun untuk mengatur napas. Perlahan aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang sangat kukenal tidak jauh dari kamarku. Alisku menyirit dan kupertajam pendengaranku. Karena rasa penasaran ini semakin membesar, aku pun keluar kamar untuk mencari suara itu. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari kamar di sebelah kamarku persis. Aku terkesiap saat pintu kamar itu mendadak terbuka. Dan mataku langsung terbelalak.

"Draco?"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Nyehehehe XD tuh kali ini saya perpanjang ceritanya jadi 11 halaman (di Ms. Word) XD<p>

Oke nggak banyak cingcong lagi, mari balas repiu! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Anisa Phantomhive<strong>

Jiahahaha XD kip calem~ ntar juga Drarry mendominasi kok ;)

O iya turut berduka cita atas file milikmu yang hilang TwT tabahkanlah hatimu~

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>ReDevil10<strong>

Dan jawabannya adalah…. Semua semenya! XD

Eh? Jangan panggil saya senpai ^^'a saya belum jadi senpai /masih abal-abal XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>FlawlessHand<strong>

Nyehehe ini udah :D ah serius? Sankyuu banget _ /padahal ini abal XD

Dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Euishifujoshi<strong>

Jiahahaha XD terserah padamu saja, senpai XD saya mah manut saja X3 aku rapopo~ aku rapopo~ ^o^ #joget sambil nyanyi #taboked

Dan tumben ngga login? :D /lupakan pertanyaan gaje ini

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

Ya sudah dimanipu…. Eeeehhhh! Tuh kan jadi salah nulis XD #plak

Beneran kok XD suer dikewer-kewer XD #plak

Sankyuu ya atas RnRnya :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

Ini sudah dilanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

><p>Yosh! Itu dia balasan-balasan untuk para repiewer :D dan untuk para silent readers juga sankyuu udah mau mampir :D #hug<p>

Sampai bertemu lagi~


	11. Chapter 11 - Luka

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Chapter 11—Luka**_

AKU benar-benar tidak mempercayai ini. Dadaku menjadi sesak dan rasanya hatiku menjadi mendidih. Untuk sesaat aku merasa bahwa mataku mungkin sedikit tidak beres, namun ketika aku memastikannya lagi semua itu benar adanya. Lelaki itu… benar-benar Draco Malfoy yang kukenal. Draco Malfoy yang beberapa hari yang lalu melamarku. Draco Malfoy yang kini malah asyik bersama seorang gadis—berangkulan mesra, berciuman, dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Draco?" tanyaku memastikan sekali lagi. Rasanya aku seperti tidak menapak bumi.

Lelaki bersurai pirang yang semula sedang merangkul gadis bersurai hitam itu langsung menoleh ke arahku. Senyumnya memudar saat mata kami saling beradu—aku seperti tidak mengenalnya.

"Potter?"

Tunggu… kenapa dia tidak memanggil nama kecilku?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" dia bertanya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada gadis itu.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku balik. Sialnya suaraku menjadi parau karena menahan rasa perih di tenggorokan.

"Tentu saja menikmati waktu dengan gadisku. O iya perkenalkan dia Astoria Greengrass—pacarku yang baru." Dengan seenak jidat dia tersenyum begitu padaku. Seolah tidak menyadari bahwa ada hati yang menangis melihat itu semua.

Aku tersenyum getir sambil menatap gadis itu, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Greengrass." Gumamku pelan. Kulihat gadis itu tersenyum angkuh.

"Drakie, bukankah dia adalah mantan pacarmu?" gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Draco.

Draco mendengus remeh, "Dia? Mantan pacarku? Aku bahkan tidak menganggapnya begitu!" mata kelabunya menatapku lurus.

Tanganku mengepal hebat hingga bergetar. Dan dengan amarah yang meluap aku melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya hingga lelaki pirang itu tersungkur ke lantai. Astoria menjerit berlebihan namun aku menghiraukannya. Aku segera menduduki perut lelaki pirang itu dan terus meninju wajahnya bertubi-tubi.

"KEPARAT! BAJINGAN!" teriakku sambil terus memukul wajahnya hingga wajahnya penuh darah. Entah kenapa air mataku tidak bisa mengalir—hanya rasa sesak dan panas yang kurasakan. Aku hanya ingin meluapkan kekecewaanku. Aku berteriak lagi, "Kemana janji manismu, keparat! _Fuck you_!"

Sayangnya beberapa orang langsung menahanku dari aksi brutal itu. Aku terus meronta dari cengkraman orang-orang. Kulihat Astoria membantu Draco untuk bangkit. Lalu Draco berjalan mendekatiku—rasanya aku ingin meninju wajahnya lagi.

"Kalau saat itu kau tidak menolakku, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Aku membutuhkanmu, namun kau terus menghindar!" Nadanya sangat datar dan terlihat tatapan matanya sangat dingin.

Aku menyiritkan alisku bingung, "Mak-maksudmu apa sih? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku ingin menggapai cita-citaku dulu? Apakah kau tidak bisa mengerti? Kalau begitu, inikah yang kau sebut sebagai cinta?"

"Bagiku itu terlalu lama, Harry! Sudah berabad-abad aku mencarimu namun kau seolah terus menghindar dariku!"

"Hey, siapa yang menghindar?!"

"Cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi denganmu, Harry! Kau terlalu egois! Kau itu banci yang suka memonopoli semua lelaki!"

Amarahku langsung meluap mendengar itu. Tidak punya pilihan lain karena kedua tanganku sedang ditahan, kakiku segera melayang menendang wajahnya dan itu berhasil. Tubuhku memutar di udara dengan sempurna—untungnya. Dan aku terlepas dari semua cengkraman orang-orang. Aku segera mencengkram baju bagian leher Draco.

"Kurasa ucapanmu tadi sudah cukup membuatku muak padamu, Malfoy! Jauhi aku! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi! Dan satu lagi, aku ini bukan banci!" dengan emosi kuhempas begitu saja cengkramanku itu. Dengan langkah yang lebar aku mengambil koperku dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Tempatku berlari yang terakhir adalah rumah Ron. Walaupun aku harus bertemu dengan Ginny, itu mungkin tidak masalah—daripada harus bertemu dengan Draco dan Paman Sirius. Keluarga Weasley selalu menyambutku dengan hangat walau mereka kini tahu bahwa aku sudah putus dengan Ginny. Aku segera menceritakan semua tentang Draco di Leaky Cauldron pada Ron. Dan Ron langsung menenangkanku dan berjanji akan memberi balasan yang setimpal pada pirang sialan itu.

"Ya ampun ini sudah pagi… dan aku sama sekali belum memejamkan mata barang satu menit pun," gumamku saat memandangi jendela yang terdapat semburat mentari dari timur.

"Tidurlah, _Mate_. Aku tahu kau sudah melewati hal-hal yang berat," saran Ron membuatku tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Mendadak Bibi Molly datang sambil membawa sebuah baki berisi segelas susu hangat, "Tidurlah, Harry! Ini, aku membawakanmu segelas susu hangat segar," wanita gemuk bersurai merah itu tersenyum ramah padaku. Ia menaruh segelas susu itu di meja samping kasur yang akan kutempati.

Rasa gembira menggigit asaku, "Kalian begitu perhatian. Seharusnya tidak usah berlebihan begini," gumamku tidak enak, "terima kasih."

"Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri, Harry. Nah, sekarang tidurlah sampai kau merasa sehat kembali." Lalu Bibi Molly berlalu dari kamarku dan Ron ini.

Ron berdiri sambil meregangi ototnya yang kaku, "Kurasa aku sudah cukup tidur." Gumamnya sambil menguap. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatapku, "Minumlah dan selamat tidur, Harry." Ia lalu menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup.

Kini aku sendirian di kamar dengan dua kasur. Kuambil segelas susu itu lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Lalu kutarik selimut dan menyamankan diri di tempat tidur. Angin pagi yang sepoi-sepoi masuk melalui celah jendela membuatku nyaman. Rasa sejuk membuatku perlahan terbuai aroma bunga tidur. Dan entah detik ke berapa aku pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Saat kedua mata hijau keabu-abuanku terbuka aku melihat mentari sudah merajai langit. Kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit. Aku agak terkesiap saat mendadak pintu kamar ini terbuka—menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai merah yang sangat kukenal. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau sudah bangun, ya? Atau aku mengganggumu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku memang sudah bangun tadi."

Ia mengangguk sambil duduk di pinggir kasur. Mata biru keabu-abuannya menatapku lurus. Kami saling berpandangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kedua bibir kami bertemu. Namun aku tidak merasakan getaran apapun. Aku tidak merasakan getaran yang timbul saat berciuman dengan Draco atau pun Cedric.

Karena tidak mau semua kacau, aku pun mendorong tubuh wanita itu untuk berhenti menciumku. Kulihat gurat kecewa tentu terpancar di matanya. Mata yang dulu pernah kukagumi. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum—walau dengan kikuk.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Kurasa aku perlu mandi," gumamku berbasa-basi. Aku bangkit dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar ini.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Namun saat aku hendak menuruni tangga nomor sepuluh dari bawah, kudengar suara gaduh di bawah. Aku mendengar suara Hermione, Ron, Bibi Molly, Paman Arthur, Sirius, dan beberapa suara yang bercampur aduk dalam argumen pelik. Aku tahu menguping itu tidak baik, tapi sepertinya ini sangat penting—dan ada keterkaitannya denganku. _Tapi… kenapa?_

"Aku akan menjodohkannya dengan Ginny!" tegas Sirius membuat alisku menyirit di sini.

"Dia bukan anakmu, Sirius! Dia punya jalan sendiri!" kali ini aku mendengar Bibi Molly menolak keputusan ayah baptisku itu.

"Dengar Molly, kalau kita membiarkannya bersama dengan para vampir ganas itu, sama saja kita menjual jiwa anak itu!" nada Sirius meninggi, "Apa kalian mau membiarkan seekor rusa lemah di santap dua singa besar?"

Semua terdiam sejenak. Lalu Hermione menyahut dengan suara lirih, "Tadi pagi saat Harry masih tidur… aku ke rumah Cedric. Dan kurasa ada yang aneh padanya."

Alisku menyirit heran. _Ada apa lagi?_

"Sifatnya berubah menjadi dingin dan… aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus membicarakan ini pada Harry."

Tanganku mengepal kuat. Dengan segala rasa ingin tahuku, aku turun dengan cepat, "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Cedric, Hermione?" gumamku dingin.

Awalnya Hermione terkejut karena kemunculanku yang mendadak. Namun gadis bersurai pirang madu bergelombang itu akhirnya membuka mulut, "Sebaiknya kau jangan mendekatinya dulu, Harry."

"Kenapa?" desakku ingin tahu.

Mendadak Ron menerjang dan mencengkram kerah bajuku dengan kasar, "KAU TAHU, HERMIONE HAMPIR MATI TADI KALAU AKU TIDAK MENARIKNYA UNTUK BER-_APPARATE_!"

Aku terkejut dengan teriakan Ron. Kulihat Hermione malah menangis terisak. Aku yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya bisa diam dan menatap mata Ron yang berkilat marah.

"Dengar! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar kesedihan yang ditimbulkan oleh pacar-pacar vampirmu! Kalau kau sahabatku, ikuti saranku untuk menjauh dari mereka! Atau kalau tidak, terserah!"

Aku menepis tangan Ron yang masih bertengger di kerahku. Dan dengan segenap amarah aku langsung membentaknya, "Apa maksudmu mengatur-aturku? Kalau kau sahabatku, seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Ron!"

"Harry… kurasa Ron benar." Gumam Hermione sambil menghapus air matanya, "Kami bukannya ingin mengatur-aturmu. Kami justru ingin menyelamatkanmu. Sepertinya Cedric sudah hilang kendali. Dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku dan Ron. Dan yang kutakutkan… dia akan memakanmu sama seperti padaku tadi." Hermione menunjukan pergelangan tangan kanannya padaku. Aku dapat melihat jelas dua luka lubang kecil mengerikan di sana.

Aku menggeleng mencoba percaya pada perasaanku. Sambil tersenyum getir aku melangkah mundur dan menggeleng. Ada rasa tidak nyaman pada tenggorokanku yang menjalar hingga dada, sekitar hidung, dan mata. Aku tahu bahwa itu perasaan sakit hatiku yang kutahan sejak kemarin. Dadaku sangat sesak. Saat aku hendak bersuara, bibirku sangat lengket untuk membuka. Tapi aku tetap memaksa suaraku untuk keluar walau itu parau jadinya.

"Aku percaya Cedric. Dia pasti hanya sedang bingung." Aku tertawa hambar, "Aku akan ke sana untuk menenangkannya." Segera aku melakukan _apparate_—mengabaikan orang-orang di situ yang melarangku.

.

.

.

Kakiku menginjak permukaan tanah yang tidak rata—hingga menyebabkan aku nyaris terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku segera menghampiri sebuah rumah sederhana tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Rumah yang diselimuti pepohonan yang lebat—menjadikan rumah itu seolah tidak menerima lowongan kesempatan bagi sinar matahari untuk menari di dalamnya. Sambil berlari aku terus memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Tidak. Aku tidak mau kehilangan cintaku lagi. Biarlah satu cintaku mati, namun takkan kubiarkan yang lainnya mati. _Selagi ada kesempatan, kenapa tidak?_

Awalnya aku ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kayu yang dicat berwarna putih itu. Namun semua tekadku terus mendorong untuk mengungkapnya. Tangan kananku yang mengepal kuketuk pada permukaan pintu yang keras itu sebanyak tiga kali. Tak lupa aku juga meminta izin dan memanggil sang pemilik rumah.

"Permisi, ada orang di rumah?" suaraku menggema di sini. Entah kenapa mendadak hawa dingin menyelimutiku. Dan cerita Hermione tadi malah terputar dalam ingatanku.

Karena terlalu asyik berlarut dalam delusi, aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah membuka pintu. Seperti tersetrum, aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat orang yang tidak kukenal itu. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang terlihat ramah namun terlihat pucat. Aku bisa menebak bahwa dia pasti adalah ayah angkat Cedric—Mr. Amos Diggory.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, _Son_?" lelaki bersurai kecokelatan yang memakai kacamata itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

Untuk sesaat aku bingung akan mengatakan apa. Jadi aku malah tergagap dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan apa tujuanku. Tapi pandangan menyelidik Mr. Diggory membuatku jadi gugup. Akhirnya rangkaian kata-kataku selesai. Namun saat aku sudah membuka mulut...

"Oh, kau ingin bertemu Cedric? Sepertinya jangan dulu, _Son_. Karena dia agak kurang sehat."

Aku membeku dengan mulut yang masih menganga. Kurasa dia bukanlah manusia biasa—dia juga vampir. Kerongkonganku terasa gatal, jadi aku sedikit berdehem sambil menggaruk pelipisku.

"Benarkah itu?" gumamku, "Tapi Mr, ini sangat penting! Saya hanya ingin..."

"Harry?"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh suara yang sangat familiar di pendengaranku. Mataku lalu mengalih menuju sesosok pria jangkung yang datang dari dalam rumah untuk mendekati kami yang masih di beranda.

_Mr_. Diggory seketika menoleh menuju sumber suara dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi panik. Ia mendekati sumber suara lalu sedikit menahan tubuh jangkung yang hendak mendekatiku.

"Cedric! Kau belum stabil! Masuklah!" _Mr_. Diggory berusaha keras untuk menahan kedua bahu Cedric.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Dad_! Tenanglah!" Cedric memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia terus meyakini ayah angkatnya agar percaya. Dan dengan langkah yang ragu akhirnya _Mr_. Diggory berlalu.

Setelah aku dan Cedric di sini hanya berdua, kami malah saling bertatapan. Aku pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perlahan ia mendekatiku dan memelukku. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahiku lalu turun menuju bibirku. Kami berciuman cukup lama hingga pasokan oksigen dalam tubuhku berkurang.

Aku mendorong tubuh kekarnya. Kuhirup oksigen semampuku lalu mengatur detak jantungku yang berpacu tidak nyaman. Lalu aku merasakan aura yang berbeda. Lebih dingin dan menggelap. Namun perasaan takut itu kembali rontok ketika Cedric memelukku lembut lagi. Wajahnya tenggelam pada sekitar leher dan pundakku. Karena geli aku pun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat sosok Cedric di hadapanku. _Oh tidak!_ Sepertinya aku lalai dalam mempercayai sahabat dan keluargaku sendiri.

Kini mata Cedric tidak cokelat melainkan merah pekat. Keempat gigi taringnya memanjang dan kulitnya bertambah pucat. Jemari kukunya juga memanjang kira-kira 30 senti dengan warna hitam yang kotor. Aura hitam menguar menyelimutinya. Dengan mata merah yang terbelalak itu dia menyeringai—menampilkan sosok seperti psikopat yang paling berbahaya.

Kakiku terus mundur hingga aku terjatuh. Aku terus beringsut waspada dengan serangannya yang mungin akan tiba-tiba. Melihat gelagat Cedric hendak menerkamku, aku segera merangkak dan berteriak minta tolong. Dengan cepat aku meraba-raba saku untuk mencari tongkat sihirku. Dan saat aku hendak melancarkan mantra _stupefy_, ia mencakar tanganku lebih cepat hingga tongkatku terpental jauh.

Awalnya aku tidak merasakannya, namun saat kulihat mataku langsung terbelalak. Mendadak rasa sakit yang mendalam merambat dan membuatku harus berteriak kesakitan. Tangan kiriku terus memegangi tangan kananku hingga bergetar. Jari telunjuk kananku kini hanya tinggal 1 senti dengan sisanya yang masih menggantung mengerikan karena kulit yang masih tersambung. Aku dapat melihat sisi putih—tulang diantara daging penuh darah. Tubuhku lemas karena cakar beracun Cedric itu juga membuat tulang tanganku patah dari dalam. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tangan kananku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah kesakitan berharap ada yang menolongku.

Aku agak bernapas lega saat _Mr_. Diggory datang untuk menenangkan Cedric yang hendak menerkamku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur bahwa Ron, Hermione, dan Paman Sirius datang untuk membawaku pulang. Segera, kami ber-_apparate_ tanpa berpamitan dengan _Mr_. Diggory yang masih sibuk menenangkan pria yang sedang hilang kendali itu.

_Kenapa? Kenapa cinta selalu mempermainkanku?_

_Kalian yang bagai _venus flytrap_ sudah berhasil menangkap hatiku. _

_Membunuhku secara perlahan dari dalam. _

_Apa kalian tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya? _

_Ah, aku ingat kalian hanya seonggok mayat hidup yang memiliki ikatan benang merah denganku dari masa lalu. _

_Yeah, masa lalu ya masa lalu._

_Harus dilupakan! _

.

.

.

Paman Sirius membawa kami menuju Black Manor di Grimmauld Place—rumah Paman Sirius yang kemarin kutinggalkan karena gelap mata. Hermione langsung merawat lukaku sementara Ron tidak berani untuk melihatnya karena terlampau mengerikan katanya. Melihat ini, aku jadi sadar seharusnya aku tidak bermain dengan petaka. Seharusnya aku mendengar kata-kata Paman Sirius dan para sahabatku yang ternyata benar. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa menekan egoisku. Lagipula, tanpa mereka aku takkan bisa mendapat kebahagiaan sampai sekarang.

Kubulatkan tekadku untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Semuanya sudah sangat jelas. Aku akan memilihnya, "Paman..." suaraku membelah kesunyian yang melanda kami.

Paman Sirius menoleh seolah bertanya ada apa.

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Maafkan aku... aku sadar semua ini adalah salahku. Seharusnya aku menurut saja denganmu. Hariku sangat berat dan aku tidak mau menambah beban lagi. Aku pasrah dengan apa saja kemauanmu."

TBC (To Be Continued)

Jiahahaha maaf nih baru update ^^'a kemaren Hedwig (leptop saya) ngambek tuh ngga mau bangun TwT jadi ngga bisa ngelanjut cerita deh

Dan karena minggu depan saya bakal UN, jadi mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan saya mungkin vakum sebentar. Bukan hiatus, tapi hanya istirahat. Itu juga Cuma sebentar, besok kalo badai (UN) udah pergi, nanti saya bakal kembali lagi XD /someone: siapa juga yang pengin kau kembali?

Oke saatnya balas repiu ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>miszshanty05<strong>

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Kibum<strong>

Daddy berubah tuh XD ini masih sebuah misteri XD

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>novy . fajriati<strong>

heyahahaha XD ini memang enaknya begitu X3

Hilary itu Cuma figuran XD agak susah kalo di masukin lagi dalem alur X3 ntar kepanjangan XD tapi mungkin nanti sekilas-sekilas bisa :)

Sankyuu ya udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>fuJOshi07<strong>

hehehe tadinya saya mau buat nggak terlalu rumit, eh tapi malah seiring berjalannya alur dan permintaan para reviewers jadi manut saja saya mah XD

nah, sankyuu udah RnR ya :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Rikanagisa<strong>

Itulah impian saya yang baru kali ini terkabul XD tapi lama-lama harry kok jadi terlalu girly :/ benar kan? /someone: woy! Lu authornya

Jadi saya ngebuat semacam sifat tsundere pada harry nanti :D

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Isnaeni love sungmin<strong>

Halo :D selamat datang

Eh? Beneran? Sankyuu :D nggak apa-apa ko, emang fic ini tenggelam XD /ketawa sambil nangis

Ini sudah dilanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>ReDevil10 <strong>

Daddy berubah jadi menclok sama wafer Astor ._. #ikut cemberut bareng Mommy /someone: woy! Pan lu authornya

Hehehe sankyuu udah RnR ya :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Anisa Phantomhive<strong>

Untunglah XD dan kuharap projek fic mu jadi XD ditunggu banget

Hahahaha #ketawa setan# memang begtulah adanya XD nanti ada misteri di balik ini X3 mungkin setelah misteri ini kelar, "chapter hidup tapi mati" akan muncul :D #ketawa misterius# tunggu aja tanggal mainnya XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p>Itu dia balasan-balasan untuk kesan para selebritis yang mampir di fic gaje ini XD seperti yang saya katakan bahwa, mungkin saya akan berperang dulu dengan nargles (baca: UN) jadi terpaksa harus meninggalkan rumah tercinta :D (baca: Fanfiction). Jadi selama saya berperang, mohon doakan saya ya semoga saya tidak gugur di medan perang dengan kursi panas XD<p>

Dan saya harap para silent readers bisa menampakan dirinya :D bersuaralah! Maka saya akan mendengarnya :D berpendapatlah! Maka saya akan memperbaikinya :D itu saja apabila ada kesalahan bahasa, tutur kata, dll saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya :D


	12. Chapter 12 - Berikan Aku Lima Jari

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter 12—Berikan Aku Lima Jari**

GINNY menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku melihat ia membawakan sebuah piring berisi beberapa muffin yang terlihat enak. Gadis bersurai merah itu duduk di sebelahku. O iya, kini Keluarga Weasley berkunjung ke Black Manor atas undangan Paman Sirius untuk merayakan natal bersama. Yeah, aku memulai memainkan skripsi yang dibuat Paman Sirius. Hanya bagai boneka yang dimainkan sesuai alur cerita—tanpa melawan, tanpa bersuara, dan tanpa mengeluarkan egois sendiri. Memang hangat. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang peduli itu memang perhiasan yang sangat berharga. Namun tetap saja aku munafik—aku masih mengharap masa lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Teguran Ginny membuatku kembali lagi ke alam nyata. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Diperhatikan seperti ini oleh kedua iris biru keabu-abuan itu membuatku merasa sedikit risih. Kuusap tengkukku yang terasa merinding karena rasa ini.

"Kau belum makan sejak siang tadi, bukan?" tangan putih gadis itu mengambil sebuah muffin cokelat dari piring itu lalu menyodorkannya padaku, "Bukalah mulutmu."

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya membeku. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain mengerling ke segala arah dengan kikuk. _Apakah aku harus begini? Apakah aku harus memulai membuka hatiku untuk seorang gadis? _

"Apakah kau masih meragukan dirimu untuk membuka hatimu, Harry?" Ginny bergumam dengan nada yang datar seolah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Aku hanya terkejut kaget—tidak biasa gadis itu bernada seperti itu padaku. Tangan gadis itu yang lainnya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, "Kau bahkan sudah melihatnya sendiri! Tapi kenapa kau selalu tidak menyerah juga?! Melawanlah! Kenapa kau terlalu lembek?! Janganlah meminta apa yang tidak tersedia, Harry! Aku selalu di sini! Di hatimu! Tapi mereka? Mereka selalu menjauh darimu, bukan?"

Ucapan Ginny itu membuatku tercengang. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Gadis itu memang benar, aku ini terlalu lembek bisa dipermainkan seperti itu. Kutatap matanya yang penuh dengan ambisi. Kuhirup oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa. Yeah, aku akan memainkan peran ini dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan mungkin aku akan menitipkan hatiku.

"Baiklah, aku mohon bantuannya padamu! Tolong perbaiki hatiku yang rusak ini," pintaku sambil mencoba tersenyum tulus—walau awalnya sulit.

Ginny tersenyum puas. Aku kaget saat ia memeluk leherku lalu mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba. Kami hanya berciuman singkat dan ini hanya sekedar kecupan. Sesudahnya menyatukan kedua bibir kami, kulihat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali berciuman? Kurasa ciumanmu yang kali ini tidak buruk," candaku membuat pipinya bertambah merah. Aku terkikik geli, "Ah, oke tolong suapi aku dong," pintaku manja—mencoba membiasakan diri dengan peran kurasa tidak sulit.

Gadis itu menyuapiku dengan muffin yang tadi ia sodorkan. Kugigit muffin yang penuh dengan choco chips itu. Manis cokelat dan gula, bercampur dengan rasa gurih mungkin dari mentega, garam, dan sedikit keju sepertinya. Sepertinya muffin ini bukan pilihan buruk untuk makan siang dan malamku hari ini. Entah aku sedang lapar atau karena muffin ini enak, yang penting aku menyukainya. Ini terbukti dengan habisnya tiga muffin berdiameter kurang lebih 7 cm dari piring itu.

Saat aku sedang mengunyah muffin yang ketiga, tanpa sengaja aku menatap Ginny. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu sangat, sangat, sangatlah manis. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya membeku dengan pesonanya. Mungkin yang gadis itu katakan tadi itu benar, aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa keindahan padahal tersedia di sekelilingku.

Aku menelan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga aku tersedak. Untunglah Ginny segera mengambil segelas air bening di meja tak jauh dari sini. Gadis itu segera menyodorkan segelas air itu padaku dan langsung kusambut. Aku meneguk beberapa kali lalu berdehem untuk menyamankan kerongkonganku. Lalu setelah itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pipiku memanas dan rasanya ada gejolak aneh saat aku menatap gadis itu. Kurasa rasa yang dulu pernah hilang itu kembali muncul. Rasa saat aku belum bertemu dengan dua vampir itu.

Kehilangan kendali, tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajah manis itu. Bibir kami bertemu kembali namun kali ini akulah yang berkuasa. Sebuah kecupan yang merambat menjadi lumatan yang lembut. Kutangkap wajahnya dan kuperdalam ciumanku. Bibir bawahku terus menyapu bibir bawahnya yang lembut. Merasa pasokan oksigen pada kami berkurang, kami pun saling melepas diri. Ciuman ini membuat birahiku naik—entah kenapa.

Dengan frontalnya aku mendekatkan wajahku pada telinganya untuk membisikan sesuatu, "Kau mau merasakan cinta yang membaur?" aku tersenyum dengan wajah yang panas. Perasaanku meledak nyaman saat gadis itu mengangguk sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya. Kugigit kuping gadis itu lalu kujilat dengan lembut. Tentu saja hal ini kudapat dari pengalaman bercinta dengan dua vampir mesum itu.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, aku pun mengajaknya berdiri dan berjalan bergandengan menuju lantai dua. Sesampainya di kamarku, aku mengunci pintu dan melancarkan mantra peredam suara. Lalu dengan nafsu yang meluap aku mendekati Ginny yang sudah duduk di kasur dengan menatapku seksi. Segera kutangkap sebelah sisi wajahnya dengan satu tanganku. Lalu jempolku menyentuh bibir lembutnya hingga bibir bawah itu turun dengan seksi.

"Kau mau membantuku?" gumamku menunjuk pakaianku untuk dilepas olehnya. Dan Ginny segera melepas seluruh pakaianku. Aku pun melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Setelah kami bertelanjang bulat, kami saling memandang satu sama lain.

Aku melakukan pemanasan terlebih dulu dengan melakukan kecupan-kecupan pada bibir, leher, dada, dan beberapa titik tubuhnya. Baru kali ini aku menjadi seorang _seme_—orang yang berkuasa pada percintaan. Tentu saja ini takkan seru sebelum aku mengetahui cara dua vampir itu mempermainkan tubuhku. Aku bermain menirukan gaya mereka.

Hingga pada bagian akhir. Bagian puncak. Bagian di mana artinya Ginny akan menjadi milikku. Kubuka kedua paha mulus itu. Aku sempat ragu saat aku hendak memasukinya, namun gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tanganku seolah mengatakan _aku-baik-baik-saja_. Akhirnya kudorong pinggulku hingga tubuh gadis itu terdorong. Hangat, lembut, basah, dan geli. Tarian lembut kami perlahan berubah menjadi ganas. Kami saling membuncahkan nafsu masing-masing tanpa mengingat luka lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ginny!" ucapku di sela napasku yang tersengal karena percintaan yang manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Harry. Selalu dan selamanya." Ginny membalas dengan senyuman yang manis membuatku tidak tahan untuk menciumnya. Kami berciuman singkat.

"Kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" gumamku. Kulihat senyumannya perlahan memudar membuatku terkikik geli, "Aku bercanda! Maksudku aku benar-benar tertarik lagi padamu, Ginny. Dewiku yang dulu." Aku mempersembahkan senyum terbaikku. Yeah, kurasa aku sudah benar-benar menitipkan hatiku padanya.

"Harry, aku mempunyai satu permintaan yang kuharap kau mengabulkannya."

Aku menaikan alisku sambil tersenyum lembut, "Apapun untukmu, sayang."

"Aku ingin kita menikah tahun ini juga!"

.

.

.

Awalnya Paman Sirius, Keluarga Weasley, dan Hermione sama sekali tidak percaya dengan keputusan kami. Yeah, aku akan menuruti kemauan dewi cantikku. Pikirku, mungkin inilah jalan terbaik untuk melupakan rasa sakitku. Mungkin seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku bisa melepas ikatan benang merahku dengan kedua vampir itu.

"Tapi katamu kau ingin menjadi _auror_?" Tanya Hermione.

Aku tersenyum melihat raut penasaran semuanya yang ada di ruang makan ini. Kugenggam tangan lembut Ginny yang kini duduk di samping kiriku, "Kurasa mengikat cinta lebih dulu bukan pilihan yang buruk. Lagipula, kami masih bisa terus melanjutkan sekolah 'kan?" Ginny tersenyum malu.

Wajah Paman Sirius menjadi sangat cerah. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan senyum bahagia, "Oke kalau ini kemauanmu, Harry. Aku sangat senang dengan keputusanmu ini dan aku akan mendukung penuh. Bagaimana denganmu, Arthur, Molly?"

Paman Arthur dan Bibi Molly ikut tersenyum, "Kami hanya ingin kalian bahagia."

Ron yang duduk di sebelah kananku langsung merangkulku dengan senang, "_Bloody hell_! Sahabat karibku berubah menjadi adik iparku. Kurasa kita akan menjadi keluarga besar yang bahagia." Ron lalu melirik ke arah Hermione yang kini duduk di seberang kami, "Dan... kuharap kau ikut serta, Mione."

"Bukankah aku selalu ikut dalam _event-event_ keluarga ini?" ujar Hermione lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Yeah, apakah kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Mengikat cinta kita." Ron bergumam malu. Sementara Hermione hanya memalingkan wajahnya—tapi aku paham ada semburat merah pada pipinya.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk kalian," ujar Fred jahil.

"Ron harus banyak belajar dulu bagaimana cara membuat anak," timpal George cepat.

Seketika Ron langsung melempar remah-remah roti pada si kembar Weasley itu. Kami tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka yang aneh.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu masuk sekolah telah tiba. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela ini terjadi—karena itu artinya kehangatan keluarga di Black Manor seperti kemarin-kemarin takkan terulang lagi mungkin. O iya kami semua sudah merencanakan pernikahanku dan Ginny secara matang. Dan kami memutuskan untuk melancarkan rencana itu pada musim semi nanti—tepat pada bunga-bunga yang bermekaran cantik.

Lonceng istirahat berbunyi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas ramuan. Sepertinya Ron dan Hermione sudah lebih dulu meluncur ke sana untuk sekedar menandai bangku—tadi aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dulu. Beberapa teman dan sahabat yang sedang melintas sempat menyapaku dan memberiku ucapan selamat karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Ginny. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Terutama saat membaur dengan para sahabat yang membuat perutku terkocok.

Namun senyumku agak memudar saat mataku tak sengaja menangkap objek yang menusuk hatiku. Aku melihat Malfoy dan gadisnya yang kuketahui bernama Greengrass itu sedang berciuman di koridor yang agak ramai. Kuhela napas dan kembali aku mencoba tersenyum. Mungkin Malfoy sudah menemukan jalan terbaiknya. Dan aku pun sudah memiliki seorang dewi yang cantik.

"Hey Harry!"

Aku agak terlonjak saat sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal mampir di pendengaranku. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Kedua sudut bibirku kembali terangkat melihat gadisku yang cantik. Dia bergelayut manja di lenganku, membuat teman-teman bersorak dan bersiul riuh.

"Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi akan menikah!" sorak Seamus Finnigan girang.

"Aku jadi cemburu," sahut Dean namun nadanya seolah jahil—mengingat dulu dia adalah mantan Ginny juga.

"Kau kalah cepat dari Harry, Dean!" ujar Neville Longbottom dengan jahil.

Aku dan Ginny hanya tertawa kecil. Kulihat Ginny mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Dan itu adalah cokelat yang diberi pita merah lucu.

"Aku membuat cokelat ini kemarin untukmu. Terimalah," Ginny menyodorkan cokelat itu padaku.

"Ah, suapi saja!" usul Seamus.

"Benar! Agar terlihat romantis!" timpal Neville.

Dan Ginny benar-benar melakukan saran mereka. Tangan putih lembut itu menyodorkan cokelat yang terlihat sangat lembut dan manis. Dengan senang hati aku membuka mulutku untuk menyambut cokelat dalam jemarinya. Benar saja, cokelat itu terasa sangat lembut dan membuatku tergoda untuk memakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Dan saat aku melihat wajah Ginny yang memerah, wajahku juga mungkin memerah sekarang. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan rasa cintaku terhadap gadis itu bertambah besar. Semua rasa sakitku menguap bagai asap—menghilang begitu saja.

Saat aku sedang menikmati waktuku bersama Ginny itu, mendadak Malfoy dan gadisnya melintas tepat di hadapanku. Entahlah, aku sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi melihat mereka. Aku justru tersenyum mengerti. Lelaki pirang itu mengerutkan alisnya heran dan seolah sedang berpikir. Aku hampir saja terbahak-bahak karena mempunyai pikiran gila bahwa mungkin dia sedang mencoba membuatku cemburu namun aku berbalik membuatnya cemburu. Sangat lucu.

Greengrass menggenggam Malfoy lebih erat lalu menariknya untuk cepat berlalu. Aku hanya terkikik melihat pasangan baru itu. Tiada rasa sakit atau pun cemburu. Karena aku mungkin sudah menitipkan hatiku pada Ginny.

"Kau tidak cemburu pada Astoria, Harry? Gadis itu merebut mantan pacarmu." Goda Dean.

Aku dapat merasakan genggaman Ginny mengerat pada tangan kananku—seolah gadis itu tidak mau aku mengingat masa lalu. Aku lantas tersenyum lembut untuk menyembuhkan raut kekhawatirannya yang kini sangat kentara. Kuusap tangannya dengan tanganku yang lain, "Tenang saja, Sayang. Aku di sampingmu kok," lalu aku menatap Dean dan semua teman-temanku, "entahlah... aku sudah tiada rasa pada Malfoy maupun Diggory."

"Aku iri padamu yang bisa _move on_ dengan cepat." Ujar Seamus.

Aku menggeleng bermaksud bahwa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa secepat ini melupakan dua orang itu. Padahal aku dulu pernah mengalami ini—malah rasa sakitnya lebih parah. Tapi aku sangat sulit untuk menghapus dua vampir itu dari hidupku. Dan entah kenapa aku malah terhisap oleh pesona seorang Ginevra Weasley.

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu," gumamku mantap. Detik berikutnya aku ingat tujuan awalku yaitu menuju ke kelas ramuan. Ah, pasti Ron dan Hermione sudah mengambil tempat di sana, "O iya, Ginny. Aku harus segera menuju Ron dan Hermione. Aku pergi dulu ya," kukecup pipi halusnya yang sangat lembut. Lalu aku cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Saat aku memasuki kelas ramuan, semua bangku sudah penuh kecuali bangku di sebelah pemuda pirang itu—mantan pacarku. Dengan ragu aku mendekati meja itu dan memperlihatkan senyumanku—kuharap ia masih mau berbaik hati, "Err... bolehkah aku duduk di sini, Malfoy?"

Pemuda yang pernah kucintai itu menoleh ke arahku. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah bergeming lama. Mata kelabu itu terus memandangku lurus. Aku menjadi canggung dan merasa bahwa ia menolakku.

"Err... kalau kau keberatan, mungkin aku bisa mencari bangku la..."

"Duduklah!"

Aku agak terkejut dengan ketegasannya. Dengan ragu aku menaruh tasku yang berwarna krem dan beberapa buku di meja. Aku mendudukan diri dengan kikuk mengingat kejadian saat itu di Leaky Cauldron. Dan yang aku ingat belum ada dari kami yang mau meminta maaf duluan. Kalau ditilik dari sudut kenyataan, dialah yang salah. Tapi seranganku yang membabi buta kemarin juga bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Mataku mengerjap dan aku menghela napas. Rasa itu benar-benar hilang sudah. _Tapi yang kubingungkan, kenapa itu menghilang begitu cepat?_

"Harry,"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kutahu persis dari samping kananku ini. Sebuah senyum aku tunjukan padanya, "Ya, Malfoy?" _kenapa ia memanggil nama kecilku lagi? _

"Panggil aku Draco!" ia menatapku tajam.

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku heran, "Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan ini? Bukankah kau yang lebih dulu memberiku lima jari tanda berakhirnya hubungan ini? Aku sih hanya ikut kemauanmu saja." Kuselipkan tawa hambar di setiap nada bicaraku. Dan dia hanya terdiam. Aha! Sepertinya ia kalah. Aku tersenyum sinis, "Lagipula... rasa itu sudah menghilang bagai buih. Walau pada masa lampau aku adalah cintamu, mungkin di masa kini aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

—**BRAK!**

Aku terlonjak kaget saat ia berdiri dan memukul meja sambil menatapku tajam. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku untuk keluar. Mendapat perlakuan yang tidak ramah ini aku pun memberontak dan mencoba menarik tanganku kembali.

"Malfoy! Kau ini kenapa?!" protesku.

"Kita perlu bicara!" Malfoy itu terus menarik tanganku. Dan karena kekuatan vampirnya yang besar, aku tidak bisa mehanannya.

"Bicara apa? Kurasa semuanya sudah berakhir."

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Seketika tubuhku membeku dan mati rasa. Saat aku hendak jatuh, dengan kekuatan vampirnya Malfoy langsung menangkapku dan duniaku menjadi acak-acakan—aku menduga bahwa kini kami sedang ber-_apparate_. _Oh, hukuman apa saja yang nanti akan kutanggung?_ Meninggalkan kelas, membuat keributan kelas, dan ber-_apparate_.

Dengan tubuh yang masih beku ini aku menyadari bahwa kini aku dan Malfoy berada di Menara Astronomi. Ia mencabut mantranya dan aku bebas bergerak lagi. Dengan amarah yang meluap aku segera mencengkram kerah bajunya lalu kutodongkan tongkatku pada wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" tanyaku dingin.

Tatapannya mendingin pula, "Bisakah kau menurunkan tongkatmu?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan tujuanmu!"

Ia menghela napas lelah membuatku menyiritkan alis, "Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kulakukan. Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu?"

Alisku naik sebelah, "Aku tidak mau termakan trikmu lagi! Dasar bajingan!" tatapanku yang membara perlahan merendah melihat ekspresi datarnya. Ah, lagi-lagi emosiku tak terkendali. Kulepas cengkramanku dengan ogah-ogahan lalu aku memunggunginya, "Baiklah, baiklah, Draco Malfoy mulai menipuku yang adalah mangsa empuknya. Ya sudahlah aku tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Aku lelah mempercayaimu!" mendadak aku merasakan tangan dinginnya memeluk leherku dari belakang. Dengan reflek aku meronta dan mencoba menendangnya, namun kekuatan vampir dan manusia itu sangat berbeda.

"Lepaskan, Malfoy!" pekikku. Mataku terbelalak saat tangan pucatnya merobek seragamku yang terdiri atas kemeja, dasi, dan blazer.

Ia membantingku ke lantai yang keras dan dingin ini. Aku merasa sedikit nyeri dengan kepala dan punggungku yang terbentur. Terlalu fokus pada rasa sakitku, aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kini seluruh pakaianku sudah dilucuti olehnya.

"Kau milikku, Harry Potter!" teriak Malfoy di atasku—tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku terus menghindari wajahnya yang hendak menciumku. Dengan segenap kekuatan aku mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar itu namun nihil. Tangan bersuhu dinginnya mendadak menggenggam milikku dibawah. Aku terlonjak dan berjengit. Sialnya karena kelengahan itu, dia berhasil mencium sekaligus memasukan lidahnya pada mulutku. Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman itu namun wajahku ditangkap oleh kedua tangan kekarnya nan dinginnya. Saliva kami saling bertukar. _Ya ampun! Betapa menjijikannya ini!_ Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Dan aku sudah kehabisan napas sekarang.

Mengerti dengan apa yang kupikirkan, ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Namun ternyata tidak selesai sampai di situ saja. Ia menjilati dan menggigit putingku. Aku menjerit meminta tolong namun mendadak ia menyumpal mulutku dengan jemarinya. Lidahku berusaha mendorong benda asing yang masuk ke mulutku itu namun sulit.

Ia menatapku lembut sementara aku menatapnya tajam. Aku agak menghindar saat tangannya yang lain membelai pipiku. Lalu tangannya itu melepas kacamata bundarku. Aku ingin memakinya namun mulutku masih disumbat jemarinya. Mempunyai inisiatif lain, aku menggigit jemari itu dengan keras. Sayangnya tiada reaksi.

"Jangan begitu, _Love_." Ia lalu mengeluarkan jemarinya dari mulutku. Kini jemari kirinya berlumuran salivaku.

"KEPARAT KAU! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MEMPERMAINKANKU LAGI!" teriakku tepat di wajahnya namun ia malah bergeming, "Lepaskan aku!"

Aku melihat kilat amarah di matanya. Dan iris abu-abu itu berubah menjadi ruby. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Napasku tercekat saat ia mengunci kedua tanganku dengan satu tangannya di atas kepalaku. Sementara tangan lainnya—yang tadi memblokir mulutku, mendadak menusuk tubuh bagian bawahku.

"AH! KELUARKAN!" jeritku.

Kali ini ia menurutiku. Namun tidak sepenuhnya. Ia mengambil tongkatnya lalu mengacungkan pada kedua tanganku yang kini masih di kunci olehnya.

"_Incarcerous_!" gumamnya dan sebuah tali muncul dari tongkatnya lalu langsung mengikat kedua tanganku.

Aku mengerang karena tali itu melilit kedua tanganku dengan kencang. Dan Malfoy dengan seenaknya membuka kedua pahaku. Aku berusaha menutupnya namun sia-sia. Kulihat miliknya yang sudah tegak hendak masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Dengan panik aku lalu melunakan suaraku untuk membujuknya berhenti, "Kumohon... jangan!" Tapi ia tidak mendengarku. Tubuhku tersentak saat miliknya menginvasi tubuhku, "_FUCK YOU_!" jeritku sambil meninjunya sebisaku.

Tubuhku mulai diguncangkannya. Dia mendesah kecil sambil terus bergumam, "Kau milikku! Kau milikku!" hingga membuat milikku perlahan ikut tegak. Tubuhku terus berguncang hebat. Keluar-masuk untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang membara. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Merambat dari wajahku, bibirku, leherku, dadaku, hingga terakhir memainkan selangkanganku.

"Harry! Aku... nnghh!"

Akhirnya cairan hangat menjijikan itu muntah dalam tubuhku. Aku pun memuntahkan yang sama hanya saja menyembur ke perutku dan perutnya. Kutahan desahanku karena aku tidak mau dia merasa puas sudah mempermainkanku. Ia tumbang dengan menubrukku—sedikit ke sisi tubuhku bagian kiri. Suhu tubuhnya yang dingin menempel pada kulitku. Miliknya masih terkoneksi pada tubuhku kini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mempermainkanku?" gumamku dengan nada parau. Rasanya dadaku sesak dan mataku berkaca-kaca hendak mengalirkan air mata.

Ruby itu menatapku lagi. Menciumku lagi namun aku meninjunya. Aku bukan mainan!

"Harry, aku tidak..."

"Jangan menghubungiku lagi! Tinggalkan aku!" aku memotong omong kosongnya.

"Harry..."

"BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI, DRACO?!"

"O-oke tapi..."

"TINGGALKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

Ruby itu berubah menjadi abu-abu. Rautnya kecewa tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting kini kami resmi berpisah. Baguslah.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Kyaaaa akhirnya selesai ngelanjut cep 12 ini X3 mau dilanjut, ada adegan lemonnya dan saya selalu lagi puasa XD jadi ngelanjut malem dengan mata yang 5 watt<p>

sesuai dengan permintaan seorang reader (yang katanya) benci (benar-benar cinta) pada Cedric XD #digaplok# jadi di sini saya hilangkan deh si My Second Daddy X3

oke saatnya bales repiu :D

* * *

><p><strong>ReDevil10<strong>

uhuk! uhuk! hoek! /efek kecekek

err... itu masih misteri XD /nyengir kuda #dicekek lagi

pokoknya tunggu aja tanggal mainnya ok? ;)

sankyuu udah RnR :* ;D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Isnaeni love sungmin<strong>

nggak bisa mengapung? sama aja TAT

ahahaha iyakah? X3 ngomong-ngomong maaf ya udah salah tuding (?) X'D

btw, sangkyuu udah RnR :* ;D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>park jung shi<strong>

iyakah? :D sankyuu ^^ gapapa kok :D ini cerita emang nggak terkenal TwT hiksu

btw, sankyuu udah RnR :* ;D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>AnisaPhantomhive<strong>

oii kalau dirimu nanti benci Draco juga, ntar gimana cerita ini akan berlanjut? XD ini, aku turutin kamu nih (menghilangkan Cedric sedikit) X3

ap-apa? kamu nggak mau? iiissshh kau ini! -_- aku sudah menunggu! XD butuh asupan TwT ntar deh aku pikirin cara membantumu. yang penting WAJIB! XD #maksa banget

hie? kamu ga login? ya udah deh rapopo

sankyuu udah RnR ya :* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Guest (Karena saya bingung ini satu pembaca atau banyak, jadi saya jadi satu saja ya? :D)<strong>

semenya Harry emang ganteng-ganteng XD /saya aja iri XP

emang Harry di sini tuh rada plin-plan dan melenceng (?) huwaaa ini gara-gara tangan saya TwT

Harry pake susuk cinta yang menyelubungi kulitnya XD #plak

saya emang pengin ini cerita tuh berat & berisi XP tapi nyatanya malah malpraktek XD

ini udah lanjut :D

oke, sankyuu udah RnR :* ;D

* * *

><p>Nah, itu dia balasan untuk para pembaca :D lihat kan? kalau kalian repiu, pasti keinginan kalian saya turutin (cerita ini pun hidup karena kalian) :D<p>

dan saya benar-benar sankyuu pada pembaca yang sudah RnR :D yang baru membacanya saja tidak apa kok :) yang intinya satu review itu adalah seribu penghargaan bagi saya :D #hug satu-satu

oke sampai jumpa next chap ^^


	13. Chapter 13 - Ikatan

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Roma****n****ce **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime****, ****gaje, abal, dll. **

.

.

.

_**Chapter 13—Ikatan**_

_Jika aku tidak tahu siapa aku, kemudian bisakah kau tahu bahwa kau itu siapa?_

_Seperti istana pasir yang sedikit retak. Akankah kau mau mengambil potongan hatimu? _

_Ada yang berteriak, namun aku hanya mendengar suara dengung. _

_Waktu seolah berhenti dan aku masih tertidur lelap. _

KURAPIKAN sekali lagi jas pengantin yang sudah kukenakan. Bayanganku di cermin menggambarkan diriku yang terlihat sudah sangat dewasa. Inilah pilihanku. Emosi sudah mencapai zenit. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tetek bengek yang tersaji dihadapanku. Menikah di tahun keenam sekolah mungkin bukan sebuah pilihan—mengingat masih banyak cita-cita yang belum kucapai, namun memang itulah takdir. Aku ingin segera terikat. Sebelum virus-virus mempengaruhi sistem romansaku—lagi.

Aku tentu sudah meminta izin kepada semua orang. Profesor McGonagall yang awalnya kaget dan sedikit terlihat keberatan, perlahan memberi dukungan. Profesor Snape sempat menyemprotku dengan kritikan pedas. _Madam_ Pomfrey sempat memberiku beberapa tips ramuan untuk melancarkan keturunan—aku kerkikik geli saat wanita tersebut sangat sibuk mencoba membantuku. Teman dan para sahabat tentu kaget karena mereka sudah mendengar aku pernah berjanji akan mencapai mimpiku terlebih dahulu untuk menjadi seorang _auror_, namun pertahanan mereka runtuh juga dan akhirnya memberiku dukungan. Paman Sirius dan Keluarga Weasley tentu mendukung penuh. Dan kedua lelaki itu... aku tidak tahu pendapat mereka karena aku sudah tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah siap, _Mate_?"

Suara orang yang sangat kukenal membuatku kembali pada dimensi dunia. Ronald Weasley—sahabatku membelai pundak kiriku. Penampilannya kini sangat rapi dengan balutan jas hitam yang keren—tidak seperti saat Yule Ball dulu. Rambut merah menyalanya disisir rapi.

"Sejujurnya aku agak gugup. Tapi siap tidak siap, itulah yang harus kutempuh." Jawabku pelan.

Hermione datang dan ikut membelai pundak kananku. Wanita tersebut kini sangatlah cantik dengan dress pink dengan aksen putih. Rambut panjang cokelat terangnya digelung, sehingga terkesan anggun dan rapi. Bibir mengkilat karena polesan _lipstick_ pink, rona tipis dari _blush on_ ada sedikit riasan berwarna pink—yang sangat tipis di sekitar mata kecokelatannya, dan riasan berwarna perak di bagian sudut mata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini, Harry. Rasanya baru pertama kali bertemu, namun kini kita sudah memasuki zona yang lebih dewasa. Aku masih mengingat awal pertemuan kita bertiga saat di kereta—Ron sangat kacau waktu itu dengan makanannya dan hendak menyihir tikusnya menjadi kuning dengan mantra tidak jelas." Hermione terkikik pelan.

Aku dan Ron ikut terkikik. Namun seketika rasa pusing menyerangku. Ingatan tentang Draco dan Cedric malah bermain dalam otakku. Kupejamkan mata erat-erat untuk menghilangkan nyerinya. Keningku berkerut dan hampir saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Suara Ron dan Hermione hanya terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Harry!"

Namun seketika aku kembali sadar. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk terus mempertahankan mataku yang berat. Pendengaranku terus berdengung. Kurasakan Ron dan Hermione menuntunku menuju sofa empuk terdekat.

"Air, Ron!" kudengar Hermione menyuruh Ron. Nadanya sangat cemas.

Keringat dingin mengucur membingkai wajahku. Kepala dan mataku bagai ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Tubuhku mengejang menahan rasa sakit ini. Titik-titik hitam dalam penglihatanku semakin membuatku buta.

"Berbaringlah, Harry." Gumam Hermione sembari mendorongku pelan. Lalu kepalaku terjatuh dalam lembutnya bantal yang tersedia. Kurasakan tangan Hermione melepas kancing jas hitam yang sedang kupakai. Dasi hijau yang kupakai ikut tanggal. Lalu kancing kemeja putih bagian atas pun ikut dilepasnya.

Lalu kudengar langkah-langkah yang tergesa mendekat. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Ron, Bibi Molly, Paman Sirius, dan Profesor McGonagall datang. Mereka terdengar sangat panik. Kurasakan Bibi Molly mengusap wajahku dengan lembut.

"Harry? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Paman Sirius lembut.

Kupaksakan untuk tersenyum—walau sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat ngilu. Kedua mataku sangat sulit untuk terbuka. Tubuh ini terasa sangat berat dan mati rasa. Tremor menyerangku. Dengan sekuat tenaga kupaksakan suaraku untuk keluar, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, Harry! Kau sakit! Lihat, kau sangat pucat. Kusarankan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini," ujar Hermione.

"Harry!"

Mendadak aku mendengar suara feminin yang kukenal. Langkah cepat segera mendekat dan kurasakan tangan lembut mengusap wajahku. Aku sangat hafal dengan aroma tubuh ini.

"Ginny! Kau seharusnya ada di sana!" ujar Bibi Molly panik.

Ginny tidak menjawab. Kurasakan gadis itu mengecup pipiku dan mengusap wajahku dengan lembut.

Aku memaksakan untuk membuka mata. Titik-titik hitam masih menghiasi namun sudah tidak begitu banyak. Kulihat orang-orang di sini menunjukan air wajah yang cemas. Segera kutatap Ginny yang kini memakai gaun putih yang cantik. Aku tersenyum lemah, "Aku takkan menghentikan pernikahan ini." Namun perlahan cahaya yang biasa kulihat dari gadis bersurai merah tersebut menjadi menghilang. Getaran halus itu tiada lagi. Rasa hangat yang menjalar itu tidak terasa lagi. _Ada apa ini?_

Ginny memelukku sembari menangis. Aku tersenyum lemah. Entah kenapa rasa sakit dan sesak malah terasa lagi di dadaku. Lalu gadis itu melepaskan diri dan menghapus air matanya. Paman Sirius lalu menjulurkan tangannya padaku untuk bangkit. Kuterima uluran itu dan aku memaksakan diri untuk bangkit walau tubuhku terasa sangat berat.

"Aku akan menuntunmu di altar." Ucap Paman Sirius.

Aku tersenyum sembari berpegangan pada pria bersurai kecokelatan sebahu itu. Paman Sirius sempat merapikan penampilanku yang berantakan. Lalu kami berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih melemparkan tatapan cemas. Ketika aku memasuki tempat yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan, semua orang yang semula duduk mendadak berdiri sembari menatapku. Kaki berbalut sepatu hitamku melangkah di karpet merah bertabur mahkota bunga mawar. Beberapa kali aku sempat terhuyun karena pusing, namun untungnya Paman Sirius masih menjagaku. Dibalik orang-orang di sini, aku dapat melihat dua sosok yang sangat kukenal. Satu bersurai pirang dan lainnya bersurai kecokelatan. Menatapku dengan nanar di antara para audien yang tersenyum cerah.

Hati ini mendadak sakit. Namun aku terus berjalan menuju sang pastor yang hendak mengikatku dengan Ginny. Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan. Tidak. Aku tidak mau menjilat ludah yang sudah kubuang. Walau hati ini sudah mati rasa, tapi aku akan menghadapinya dengan jantan. Aku menghela napas pasrah saat tak terasa kaki ini telah sampai.

"Kau bisa berdiri sendiri 'kan, Harry?" tanya Paman Sirius lembut.

Aku mengangguk lemah, "Aku baik-baik saja." Gumamku bohong. Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan lagi karena pusing ini.

Perlahan kurasakan tangan Paman Sirius melonggar dan melepasku. Mempertahankan keseimbangan, aku berusaha berdiri tegak. Menunggu pengantin wanitaku yang datang nanti. Pandanganku kembali berkunang namun aku tetap berusaha membuka mata. Tremor pada tubuhku muncul kembali karena menahan sakit.

Dalam ketidakjelasan, aku melihat audien berdiri sembari menatap pintu utama. Dan mataku menangkap pengantin wanitaku datang bersama Paman Arthur. Gaun putihnya berjumbai mencapai karpet merah. Tudung putih transparannya menutupi wajah gadis itu. Entahlah, aku tidak merasakan rasa yang hebat itu lagi.

Ginny terus mendekat hingga kini dia berada di sampingku dengan senyum lembut. Perlahan Paman Arthur mulai melepasnya. Saat aku hendak menggandeng tangannya, mendadak gadis itu melepaskan tudungnya dan berlari menuju audien. Mataku menyipit dan para audien memekik kaget.

Kedua mataku yang semula menyipit perlahan menjadi terbelalak. Ginny menarik dua sosok yang tadi menatapku dengan nanar. Dua sosok yang mengikatku dengan benang merah. Draco dan Cedric.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Ginny?!" tanyaku dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

Ginny tersenyum getir. Ia terus menarik dua sosok itu ke hadapanku hingga kami kini berhadapan. Gadis itu mendorong kedua sosok itu untuk berdiri di kedua sisiku. "Aku bukan jodohmu, Harry. Seharusnya... seharusnya aku menyadari itu sejak lama. Aku... aku menyesal telah menodai cinta kalian."

Draco yang masih bingung menatap Ginny, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami?!"

"Maaf..." lirih Ginny nyaris berbisik, "Aku meracuni kalian. Aku terus mencekoki Harry dengan _amortentia—_makanya sekarang Harry mengalami efek sampingnya. Lalu aku bekerja sama dengan Astoria Greengrass untuk meracunimu juga, Draco." Gadis itu terteguk lalu melanjutkan, "Dan aku melancarkan mantra _imperius_ padamu, Cedric. Untuk menjauhi Harry dan menyerang siapapun yang berusaha mengungkit cinta kalian." Kulihat mata gadis itu berair dan tetes-tetesnya keluar. Isak tangisnya menggema di ruangan ini. Wajahnya yang merah karena malu dan tangis tertunduk. "Maaf! Aku minta maaf!"

Draco dan Cedric terlihat sangat emosi. Mereka hendak menyerang gadis itu, namun segera kutahan. Perlahan emosi mereka stabil kembali.

Ginny mengangkat wajahnya. Penuh dengan air mata dan riasannya menjadi luntur. Perlahan ia tersenyum kecut. "Dan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku, aku meminta kalian berdua: Draco, Cedric—untuk menikahi Harry sekarang juga."

Mataku terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan semuanya—kecuali Ginny tentunya.

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar!" teriak Paman Sirius. Pria itu mendekat lalu menarikku dengan kasar. Ia menghalangiku—berusaha melindungiku. Matanya berkilat tajam ke arah Draco dan Cedric. "Tidak akan kubiarkan dua singa liar macam kalian menikahi putraku! Kalian... kalian yang sudah membuatnya menderita selama ini! Aku tahu yang dulu menghantui mimpi Harry, aku sudah mempunyai firasat bahwa kalian akan datang."

"Kami tiada maksud jahat!" ujar Cedric.

"Biar kuluruskan sekarang, kalian pasti mengenal Bellatrix Lestrange dan Narcissa Malfoy." Paman Sirius terdiam sejenak. Lalu pria itu kembali melanjutkan, "Mereka adalah saudari-saudariku."

Beberapa audien terlonjak kaget termasuk aku dan Ginny. Draco dan Cedric tampak masih bergeming. Mungkin mereka sudah tahu. Apalagi Narcissa Malfoy adalah ibunya Draco.

"Sebenarnya keluargaku juga termasuk golongan vampir. Hanya saja aku sendiri terinfeksi virus menjadi seorang manusia serigala saat peperangan dulu. Sisi vampirku hilang dan aku diusir dari rumah. Sejak saat itu aku membenci kaum vampir. Hanyalah James—Ayahnya Harry, yang mau memberi uluran tangan padaku. James juga berpesan padaku saat masa gelap, aku harus melindungi Harry dari kaum vampir. Aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lagi kaum vampir akan membodohi dan memangsa manusia."

"Kami tidak seperti itu!" protes Draco.

"Diamlah! Dasar vampir sialan!" bentak Paman Sirius. Dia lalu menatapku, "Harry, kau jangan mau dibodohi mereka lagi! Sudah berapa kali kau terluka, huh?!"

Wajahku tertunduk sambil berpikir. Kalau terus didesak seperti ini aku jadi bertambah pusing. _Amortentia_ yang diberikan Ginny mungkin melebihi dosis sehingga aku menjadi lemah begini. Lalu titik-titik hitam mulai membutakan penglihatanku lagi. Pendengaranku berdengung. Mata dan keseimbangan ini sudah tak bisa kutahan. Duniaku berputar dan kurasakan sebuah kilat besar meledak di penglihatanku. Tubuh bagian belakangku menjadi sakit.

Sayup-sayup kudengar semua orang panik mengerubungiku. Tidak. Aku tidak mau dicap lemah lagi. Dan aku juga tidak mau membohongi perasaanku lagi. Kupaksakan diri untuk bangkit walau tubuhku terasa tercabik-cabik. Kuhiraukan pekikan orang-orang yang menyuruhku untuk tetap diam. Aku berusaha berdiri. Aku menatap Paman Sirius lalu segera aku berlutut di hadapannya. Semua orang tentu kaget.

"Ini bukan cerita dongeng, Paman. Aku percaya pada Draco dan Cedric. Aku percaya mereka akan menjagaku. Walau ini terdengar aneh. Pernikahan dengan tiga pengantin. Belum lagi itu sesama jenis." Aku terkekeh hambar, "Tapi apakah Paman percaya tentang cinta sejati? Walau Draco dan Cedric adalah vampir, tapi aku sudah melihat ketulusan mereka. Kami sudah terikat sejak lama." Aku berdiri lalu tersenyum sembari mengambil tangan Draco dan Cedric dengan kedua tanganku. Rasa dingin mulai menjalar di tanganku. "Cedric yang adalah cintaku sejak awal hingga kini dan seterusnya. Dan Draco yang adalah cintaku yang sekarang hingga selanjutnya. Kami saling melengkapi. Bagai potongan puzzle. Jika satunya hilang, maka itu akan tetap kosong."

Paman Sirius tertunduk lirih, Pria tersebut menghela napas. Lalu kedua tangannya menepuk pundak Draco dan Cedric—membuat kedua vampir itu terlonjak kaget. "Ya sudah. Jaga dia! Awas saja kalau kalian berani melukainya lagi! Dia itu bagai malaikat—selalu memaafkan kesalahan kalian walau kalian terus menyakitinya."

Air wajah Draco dan Cedric perlahan menjadi cerah. Senyuman bahagia terlukis di wajah indah mereka. "Pastinya, _Mr_. Black! Kami berjanji takkan melukainya lagi! Kau bisa membunuh kami kalau itu perlu."

Paman Sirius mendengus, "Aku pegang janji kalian!"

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi wali _Mr_. Malfoy dan _Mr_. Diggory?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Prof. McGonagall membuat kami semua bungkam dan membenarkan itu.

Mendadak suara pintu dibuka mengagetkan kami semua. Segerombolan makhluk-makhluk yang kukenal datang.

"Tentu saja kami!" sahut seorang pria bersurai pirang panjang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Draco. Tentu saja itu adalah _Mr_. Lucius Malfoy. Dirinya datang bersama istrinya, Luna, dan _Mr_. Xenophilius Lovegood—ayahnya Luna.

"_Dad_? _Mum_?" gumam Draco terlihat tidak percaya.

Mereka mendekat. Wanita bersurai pirang—yang kuketahui adalah ibunya Draco langsung memeluk anaknya. "Kami tidak percaya kau akan menikah juga, _Son_. Kami sangat bahagia." Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendekatiku. Mendadak sebuah pelukan kudapat dari wanita itu, "Kami akan menerimamu dengan baik, _Son_. Maafkan kesalahan kami yang dulu, ya?" lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak masalah, kok, _Mrs._ Malfoy."

Wanita itu mendesis, "Tidak, _sweetheart_. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku _Mummy_ Cissy, ya?"

Aku tersenyum. Dan mengangguk.

_Mr_. Lucius Malfoy mendekatiku dan memelukku, "Maafkan kami, ya. Kami akan berusaha menjadi keluarga yang baik untukmu." Tepukan-tepukan pelan kudapat di punggungku sebelum pria itu melepaskan pelukannya. Aku mengangguk dan memaafkannya.

"_Dad_?" Gumam Cedric. Tatapannya lurus ke depan.

Ternyata _Mr_. Amos Diggory sedang berjalan mendekati kami dengan senyum ramahnya. Pria itu memeluk anaknya. "Aku mendengar sinyal darimu. Kau akan menikah, _Son_? Ini begitu cepat, tapi aku setuju-setuju saja jika itu jalan yang terbaik."

"_Thanks, Dad_." Ucap Cedric dengan senyum harunya.

Lalu Mr. Amos Diggory memelukku juga, "Ah, Harry Potter si calon menantuku! Aku sangat senang kau bisa bersama Cedric!"

.

.

.

Senyum bahagia kutunjukan. Semua rasa sakit itu hilang. Kedua tanganku digenggam erat oleh kedua sosok yang paling tampan di dunia. Semua audien kembali duduk saat sang pastor menginstruksikan. Ginny tersenyum hangat padaku lalu duduk di samping Bibi Molly. Pernikahan yang tak terduga ini akhirnya diselenggarakan. Perasaanku campur aduk. Senang, galau, takut, gugup, ah, hingga aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Sang pastor yang ternyata adalah seorang penyihir mengambil tongkat lalu menempelkan ujung tongkat tersebut pada dada Draco. Ditariknya tongkat tersebut dan perlahan semacam benang bercahaya muncul dari dalam dada Draco. Benang itu melayang-layang di udara.

Lalu tongkat tersebut beralih pada Cedric. Benang bercahaya muncul dari dada pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Dibiarkan melayang-layang bersama benang cahaya milik Draco.

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat ujung tongkat itu akhirnya menempel pada dadaku. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarik nyawaku. Terasa agak sakit, namun karena rasa gembira ini membuatnya tertutupi. Perlahan kulihat tongkat milik sang pastor di tarik oleh empunya. Dan benang cahaya milikku muncul mengikuti ujung tongkat tersebut. Melayang-layang, bersatu dengan benang cahaya milik Draco dan Cedric.

Tongkat berwarna hitam milik sang pastor di ayun-ayunkan perlahan dan benang cahaya yang bersatu itu menari di udara—seperti sedang dicampur. Lalu perlahan benang cahaya itu melayang dan melilit jari manis kiriku. Ternyata benang itu tersambung dengan benang yang melilit di jari manis milik Draco dan Cedric. Rasanya benang itu berdenyut-denyut dan terasa sedikit hangat.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_, kita berkumpul di sini pada hari yang mulia untuk menyaksikan penyatuan..." sang pastor itu terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Tiga insan yaitu Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, dan Harry Potter." Sang pastor bersurai cokelat itu menatap Draco, "Tolong ikuti doa saya, _Mr_. Malfoy, 'aku Draco Malfoy...'"

Draco mengambil kedua tanganku—merebutku sejenak dari Cedric yang berada di samping kiriku. Iris kelabu itu menatapku lekat sehingga membuat hati ini berdebar kencang sekali. "Aku Draco Malfoy..."

"'Mengambilmu Harry Potter. Untuk memiliki...'" lanjut sang pastor.

"Mengambilmu Harry Potter. Untuk memiliki dalam baik maupun buruk, kaya maupun sakit, sakit maupun sehat. Untuk cinta, untuk menghargai, selama kami berdua hidup. Aku bersedia!" Ucap Draco tanpa aba-aba dari sang pastor. Ah, pasti dirinya membaca pikiran pastor tersebut.

"Dan untuk _Mr_. Diggory, tolong ikuti doa saya juga. 'aku Cedric Diggory...'" sang pastor menatap Cedric yang kini merebut kedua tanganku dari Draco.

"Aku Cedric Diggory..." gumam Cedric sembari menatapku lurus. Ah, rasanya lutut ini sangat lemas.

"'Mengambilmu Harry Potter. Untuk memiliki...'" lanjut sang pastor.

"Mengambilmu Harry Potter. Untuk memiliki dalam baik maupun buruk, kaya maupun sakit, sakit maupun sehat. Untuk cinta, untuk menghargai, selama kami berdua hidup. Aku bersedia!" Ucap Cedric sama seperti Draco tadi—berikrar begitu saja tanpa aba-aba.

Sang pastor lalu menatapku, "Nah, _Mr_. Potter, bersediakah anda menerima _Mr_. Malfoy dan _Mr_. Diggory menjadi suami anda?"

Dengan tegas aku membuka mulut, "Aku bersedia!" rasanya jantung ini berdebar kencang sekali. Namun rasa bahagia ini melejit hingga ke ubun-ubun. Benang cahaya yang melilit jari manis kiriku perlahan berubah menjadi warna merah. Kalau dirasakan, seperti darahku yang disedot—sakit sedikit namun agak geli.

Sang pastor mengayunkan tongkatnya. Dalam sekejap benang penghubung antara aku, Draco, dan Cedric terputus. Namun benang yang melilit di jari manisku dan kedua suamiku itu berubah menjadi cincin emas putih yang indah. Cincin itu bercahaya merah, namun cahayanya sangat lembut.

"Sekarang kalian bisa mencium pasangan anda." Ucap sang pastor.

"Kau memakan apel dalam mimpi itu, _Love_. Aku senang." Draco menarik wajahku. Kami saling bertatapan. Dan perlahan bibir kami semakin dekat dan bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat.

"Kuharap kau mau membagi suami kita, Draco." Gumam Cedric menegur.

Draco tersenyum, "Tentu, Ced. Kini kita harus saling berbagi." Draco melepasku dan seketika Cedric menyentuh wajahku.

Perlahan bibir Cedric mendekat dan kami berciuman dengan lembut.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya ini bisa terjadi. Pernikahan dengan tiga pengantin—sesama jenis pula. Tapi... mengingat di dunia ini tiada yang mustahil, aku ikuti sajalah.

.

.

.

Acara resepsi pernikahanku yang dilaksanakan di The Burrow berlangsung meriah. Sebenarnya Draco dan Cedric sudah membujukku untuk melaksanakan ini di kediaman salah satu dari mereka saja. Namun untuk mencari adil dan untuk berterima kasih pada Keluarga Weasley—yang menyebabkan ini terjadi, aku memilih tempat itu. Teman-teman dan para guru yang datang memberiku selamat. Ron dan Hermione bercerita tentang bagaimana kagetnya mereka mengetahui Ginny menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan Draco dan Cedric. Hermione juga berkata bahwa dirinya sudah curiga sejak awal tentang anomaliku. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi begitu cepat. Namun ketika mataku mengedar untuk mencari sosok gadis bersurai merah menyala itu di antara kerumunan, sosoknya menghilang. Mengobati rasa penasaranku, aku pun pamit pada teman-teman untuk mencarinya.

Kakiku terus melangkah membelah kerumunan dan sesekali bertanya pada orang sekitar. Menurut informasi yang kukumpulkan, Ginny kini berada di dalam rumah. Dan benar saja. Kulihat Bibi Molly dan Paman Arthur sedang mengusap-usap kepala Ginny yang kini sedang tertunduk. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Kurasa dia sedang menangis.

"Harry? Kau seharusnya berada di sana." Ujar Paman Arthur ramah seperti biasa.

Aku meneguk liur dengan susah payah. Lalu kuputuskan untuk duduk di sofa dekat mereka.

"Maafkan Ginny, ya, Harry." Ucap Bibi Molly sembari terus membelai rambut merah menyala milik Ginny.

"Aku tak pernah marah pada Ginny. Aku justru ingin meminta maaf pada kalian karena... tidak mampu menepati janjiku dulu saat Paman Arthur bertanya di Gimmauld Place. Waktu itu Paman Arthur berkata bahwa siap menunggu sampai kapanpun hingga aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian." Lirihku. Aku hanya tidak enak pada keluarga yang sudah sangat baik padaku selama ini, namun aku tidak membalas kebaikan mereka.

Ginny mendongak dan menatapku dengan wajah merah penuh air mata. "Harry... pernikahan itu momen sakral. Kalau yang ada hanya cinta palsu, apa gunanya? _Amortentia_ dariku benar-benar kalah telak oleh cinta kalian bertiga. Itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati."

"Tapi..."

"Walau kau tidak menikah dengan Ginny, kami tetap menganggapmu sebagai anak kok, Harry." Bibi Molly tersenyum ramah. "Kau... anak laki-laki kami yang kami sayangi—sama seperti yang lainnya."

"Kau merasakan sendiri 'kan bagaimana rasanya menikah itu? Kurang lebih mirip seperti sumpah-tak-terlanggar. Itu benar-benar sakral dan harus mempunyai cinta yang sejati." Ujar Paman Arthur.

"Bagaimana jika..." pertanyaanku ini sedikit tidak enak dan terlihat menyinggung Ginny. Namun melihat raut mereka yang penasaran, jadi kulanjut, "Pernikahan tersebut tidak di dasari dengan cinta sejati? Misalnya... karena ramuan cinta atau mantra pemikat dan sebagainya?"

"Warna benang jiwa itu akan berwarna pink, bukan merah seperti yang kau alami. Dan cincin yang tercipta juga nantinya takkan bertahan lama—mudah berkarat, korosif terhadap kulit, tidak tahan panas, dan lain sebagainya." Jawab Paman Arthur.

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Harry. Aku telah meracunimu terlalu banyak hingga kau sakit. Saat itu... aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Kau... adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku." Gumam Ginny. Nadanya lirih nyaris berbisik.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Ginny! Jangan! Jangan menjadikanku sebagai cinta pertama dan terakhirmu, karena aku tidak sanggup membalasnya. Masih banyak lelaki yang lain. Kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk Dean—kudengar dia sangat tertarik padamu."

Kami terkikik pelan.

Ginny lalu tersenyum padaku. Bukan senyum getir seperti tadi saat janji suci, namun senyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Harry. Kau sangat baik. Kau akan kuanggap sebagai Kakakku yang paling sempurna!"

"Aku bukan malaikat, Gin."

"Ya, kau memang malaikat, Harry!" ujar Ginny. Dirinya bangkit dan mendekatiku. Aku agak terkesiap saat dirinya mengecup pipiku sekilas sambil tersenyum. "Untuk Kakakku yang kusayang." Kami saling bertatapan dengan aura yang ceria.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini, _Love_?" mendadak suara yang sangat kukenal muncul di sebelahku.

"Hey, Ginny. Jangan mengecup-kecup suami kami, ya. Bersaing dengan badut pirang ini saja sudah membuatku kewalahan, apalagi jika mau menambah saingan?" tegur Cedric ringan.

Kami semua tertawa mendengar itu. Kulihat Draco terlihat tidak terima dan memperotes—namun air wajahnya terlihat bercanda. Kami tertawa dengan pertengkaran kecil antara Draco dan Cedric yang jenaka. Ah, kurasa aku harus siap menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang penuh dengan persaingan dua vampir ini. Tapi sisi lainnya, aku merasa senang karena semuanya kembali normal.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan dua hari satu malam itu membuat tubuhku seolah remuk. Karena tidak mempunyai persiapan apapun, jadilah kami bertiga kini masih tinggal berpisah. Aku yang kini sedang berleha di sofa _manor_ Paman Sirius hanya bisa menggulung diri untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman. _Manor_ ini sepi. Hanya aku dan Kreacher si peri rumah saja di sini karena Paman Sirius yang malah repot mengurusi segala urusanku. Tadinya aku bersikeras ingin ikut membereskan, namun orang-orang itu malah memaksaku untuk beristirahat di _manor_.

"Bosannya..." gumamku dengan malas. Rasa pusingku sudah hilang, hanya tinggal tubuhku saja yang tidak bisa berkompromi.

Mendadak suara gemuruh dari perapian membuatku terkesiap. Mataku terus tertuju pada perapian yang mulai memancarkan api hijau. Dan perlahan sosok Draco dan Cedric muncul.

"Hey!" sapaku datar sambil melambaikan tangan malas. Aku terlalu malas untuk bangkit untuk sekedar beramah tamah dengan orang-orang yang sudah membuatku sakit waktu itu—walaupun mereka berdua adalah suamiku sekarang ini.

"Kau kenapa, _Honey_?" tanya Cedric lembut. Sesekali dirinya membersihkan debu yang mampir di pakaiannya karena perjalanan dengan bubuk _floo_.

Aku hanya menekuk bibirku ke bawah lalu mengedikan kedua bahuku dengan posisi yang masih berbaring di sofa. Memberi mereka pelajaran tentang bagaimana-tidak-menyakitiku mungkin bisa kulakukan. Kelihatannya akan seru.

"Oh, kau ingin memberi kami pelajaran karena telah menyakitimu, begitu? Dan ceritanya sekarang kau marah?" tanya Draco sepertinya membaca pikiranku.

Sekali lagi aku mengedikan kedua bahuku dengan raut yang _jutek_. "Mulai sekarang aku akan bersifat _tsundere_**(1)** dengan kalian! Enak saja kalian menerima sifat lembutku terus-menerus." Ucapku sembari mengerucutkan bibir. Wajahku diangkat dengan angkuh.

"Oke." Ucap Draco santai. Ia duduk di sofa di dekatku.

Cedric yang duduk di sofa yang sama denganku—dirinya duduk di sofa bagian ujung dekat kakiku. Tangan dinginnya menepuk kakiku pelan, "Kau tahu, kalau kau marah, bukannya membuat kami memetik pelajaran. Malah membuat kami gemas karena wajahmu yang semakin imut."

Aku mencibir dari godaannya.

"Hey, _Love_. Kita 'kan sudah menikah, kau tahu 'kan kalau sudah menikah itu sah-sah saja untuk..." otakku segera terkoneksi dengan baik dengan maksud terselubung Draco.

"Ah, aku tahu maksudmu. Dan jawabanku... TIDAK!" ucapku dengan nada jengkel. "Kau ingat kau memperkosaku saat hendak mengikuti pelajaran ramuan? Kau tahu, detensi yang kudapat? Huh!"

"Draco memperkosamu lagi, _Honey_? Kurang ajar sekali." Ucap Cedric berusaha sok membelaku. Ah, aku tahu dirinya ada maksud lain.

"Hey, kau juga pernah memperkosanya! Jangan sok inosen kau, Kampret!" protes Draco.

"Itu 'kan dulu. Sekarang aku adalah lelaki yang baik. Dan bukannya yang kampret itu kau?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Rasanya kupingku panas mendengar pertengkaran mereka. "Hey sudah! Sudah! SUDAH!" teriakku frustasi. Aku pun bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua suamiku begitu saja menuju dapur. Rasanya kerongkongan ini sangat kering.

"_My Lovely_ Harry!"

"_My Honey_ Harry!"

Kurasa mereka sudah mirip seperti Fred dan George saja yang selalu bicara secara bebarengan. Kutuangkan air bening dari botol ke dalam sebuah gelas yang kupegang. Kuminum air jernih dari gelas tersebut.

"Kami seperti Fred dan George? Yang benar saja, Harry! Aku tidak akan sudi selalu sama dengannya!" protes Draco seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada ibunya—parahnya yang seolah jadi ibu adalah aku.

"Memangnya aku sudi?" sahut Cedric dengan air wajah jijik.

Aku mengabaikan pertengkaran yang dimulai lagi. Segera aku berjalan menuju kamar untuk tidur. Sialnya si kembar-tapi-tak-sama itu malah mengikutiku dengan senyum misterius. Aku yang menyadari sinyal tidak beres langsung menatap mereka dengan garang.

"Kalau kalian berdua bermaksud untuk memperkosaku, aku akan melancarkan mantra _avada kedavra_ pada kalian!" ancamku sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Memang kau berani?" tantang Draco enteng. Wajah sombongnya kembali muncul.

Kukeluarkan tongkatku lalu saat mulutku hendak terbuka, mereka berdua langsung panik dan melambaikan kedua tangan mereka dengan cepat padaku. Aku tersenyum licik. Padahal aku hanya ingin melancarkan mantra _stupefy_.

"Jangan, Harry! _Stupefy_ juga terkadang membuatku kewalahan." Ujar Cedric polos.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku ke atas. "Ya sudahlah, aku ingin tidur! Sana kalian pulang!" usirku seolah seperti mengusir ayam.

"Kami 'kan suamimu, jadi bolehlah kita tidur bersama." Ujar Draco modus. Seringai licik sudah muncul di wajah pucatnya.

"Aku takkan tertipu dengan trikmu, _Mr_. Malfoy!" ucapku dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Aku hanya meminta hakku, _Mr_. Malfoy." Sahut Draco padaku.

"Apa? Dia bukan Harry Malfoy! Dia Harry Diggory! Dia suamiku!" protes Cedric.

"Hey, hey, hey! Namaku itu Harry Potter! Tidak ada Harry Harryan yang lain!" leraiku dengan nada malas. "Ah, sudahlah sana kalian pergi!"

"Capek ah," gerutu Draco seperti anak kecil.

Aku menepuk dahi, "Ya ampun! Kalian hanya melakukan perjalanan dengan bubuk _floo_! Atau bahkan kalian bisa ber-_apparate_. Kalian vampir penyihir! Bukan _muggle_!"

"Masa bodoh. Kami ingin tidur denganmu." Dengan santai Cedric melenggang menuju kamarku. Draco mengikutinya.

"Ap-hey! Jangan seenaknya saja!" protesku sembari mengejar mereka. Alisku berkedut saat melihat mereka malah berguling dengan santai di kasurku. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Saat aku hendak berbalik untuk tidur di sofa saja, mendadak kekuatan besar menarikku. Ternyata Draco melancarkan mantra _accio_ padaku agar aku mendekat ke arahnya. Aku terjatuh ke kasur. Segera aku bangkit dan berusaha lari, namun kedua tangan setan itu memerangkapku hingga aku jatuh kembali ke kasur.

"Hey, hey, hey! Jangan menarik-narik tanganku! Gyaaaa! Tolong aku hendak diperkosa oleh dua vampir mesum!" jeritku berakting.

Mereka berbaring di kedua sisiku sambil menatapku. Aku yang berada di tengah seperti ini menjadi tidak nyaman. Mungkin saja bahaya datang kapan saja. Namun mendadak rasa ngeriku runtuh saat melihat tingkah kedua suamiku yang seperti anak kecil. Mereka dengan polosnya memeluk masing-masing tanganku lalu meletakan kepala mereka sendiri di atas bahuku.

"Jangan menggigitku!" tegurku tajam.

"Siapa? Sudah kami bilang 'kan? Kami hanya ingin tidur denganmu. Kau hangat dan nyaman dipeluk. Rasanya aku ingin tidur." Draco menguap. Karena taring di dalam mulutnya terlihat, dia jadi mirip seperti anak kucing yang sedang menguap. Lucu.

Aku terkikik geli melihatnya sementara dirinya langsung mentapku tajam. "Kau bilang aku seperti apa? Kucing?"

"Iya!" jawabku enteng.

Draco menyeringai jenaka, "Kalau begitu sini aku cakar dan aku gigit. Beri aku ikan! Beri aku ikan! Meaw! Nyaaann!" tangan pucat itu menggelitikiku hingga aku terlonjak-lonjak kegelian.

"Hentikan, Draco! Geli!"

"Kalau kami kucingnya, kau tikusnya! Ayo Draco kita santap tikus got yang imut ini!" ujar Cedric dengan seringai jenaka.

"Apa kau bilang? Tikus got yang imut?! Enak saja! Kemari kalian, kupukul dengan bantal ini!" ancamku jahil dengan mengangkat bantal bulu untuk dipukulkan pada mereka.

Dan sepanjang malam itu kami malah bermain perang bantal—hingga isinya berhamburan dan membuat kamarku berantakan penuh dengan bulu angsa. Aku yang kecapean memutuskan untuk tidur dengan ancaman terlebih dahulu untuk kedua suamiku agar tidak menyerang saat aku lengah. Dan dengan wajah yang kisut mereka akhirnya menyetujui. Kami tidur bertiga dengan perasaan yang gembira. Tanpa nafsu dan tanpa cemburu. Senang rasanya hati ini diikat oleh dua cincin benang merah mereka. Hanya rasa hangat nyaman yang menyelimuti kami hingga perlahan aku mampir di bunga tidur.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>Tsundere = dari bahasa Jepang yang intinya bersifat sok jaim alias jaga image, trus suka beda di mulut lain di hati. Jutek, ego, dan arogan. (kalau punya definisi lain, yo monggo XD ini hanya kesimpulan saya dengan bahasa saya sendiri XP)

* * *

><p>Sebagai hutang saya karena telat update, saya panjangin deh tuh XD lagipula ini juga klimaks dari cerita ini :D mungkin sebentar lagi cerita ini bakal end X3 ngebut seharian bikin ini

Tapi maaf lho mungkin ada diksi yang kurang tepat x_x saya ngerjain ini bener-bener nggak fokus! ._.v banyak banget fict yang loading minta diselesaikan huwaaaa x_x

Bagaimana prosesi pernikahannya? XD saya ngasal bener deh! ._.v tapi mengingat judul fict ini aja "Dua Cincin Benang Merah" ya, harus ada sangkut pautnya dong? :v huwakwekha (?) /suara tawa macam apa itu?

O iya, puisi pada penpik di atas saya ambil dari lirik lagu Cinema Staff – Great Escape (SnK ending OST) XD /kagak kreatip/ abis pas sih XP

Setujukah kalau next chap lemonan? XD HAHAHAHA ciyeee yang bulan madu ekhem! Ekhem! /lirik DraRry dan CeRry yang lagi bobok di kasur belon selese syuting

btw, saya pengin curcol dikit nih. Waktu itu saya nggak sengaja nonton tv tuh pas malem-malem. Padahal saya itu paling alergi nonton sinetron :v. Tapi demi menemani adik yang nyatanya adalah maniak sinetron -_-, saya, jadilah saya terpaksa menonton walau dengan muka _apa-banget_. Sinetron mulai dan menceritakan sesuatu yang bikin saya jadi tampang tablo. Tentang vampir, reinkarnasi, dan persahabatan. Entah ini cuma perasaan atau begimana, saya merasa kalo penpik ini kok malah jadi sedikit mirip sinetron di salah satu stasiun tv itu ._.a entah sinetron itu yang mengikut saya atau bagaimana? :v /terlalu PD XD/ #dirajam massa XD

Ah, sudahlah terlalu banyak cingcong :v bisa di abaikan saja kok XD

Okay, saatnya bales repiu! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Dewi15<strong>

Ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Anisa Phantomhive<strong>

Ginny cuma figuran, Anisa-chan :v abis waktu itu ada yang nanyain bagaimana cerita tentang Ginny XD kebetulan juga XP

Cedric balik lagi nih :v

pacar? sudah menghilang entah ke mana :v /lebih tepatnya diriku yang memutuskannya XD #kok malah curcol

wokeh sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Isnaeni love sungmin<strong>

Sayangnya diriku tidak bisa menciptakan karakter Harry yang macho di sini TAT huwaaaa

jadi kurang greget /someone: woy, ini buatan lu sendiri, thor! :v

ah, ya sudahlah sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>miszshanty05<strong>

Ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>ReDevil10<strong>

ahahahaha XD jangan dibunuh nanti siapa yang bakal syuting penpik gaje ini? XP

sebenernya saya juga penginnya gituh XD tapi ini udah disusun dalam alur TwT dan bentar lagi juga selesai kok. Paling 2 chap lagi mungkin, atau 1 chap lagi.

Ah, maafkan diriku Mommy, yang selalu membuatmu menderita di penpik gaje milikku ini TAT

Ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>FUJOSHI07unlogin<strong>

ahahahaha XD maaf nih lemonnya mungkin kurang berasa XP udah jarang bikin lemon lagi TAT

jangankan dirimu, saya pun selalu mbatin, 'kapan ni part Harry x Ginny selesai? TwT capek hati nulisnya TAT' tapi demi mengikuti alur yang sudah tersedia, jadi saya jalankan saja TwT

sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>FriendShit<strong>

iya tuh Daddy Draco demen banget ngehamilin Mommy XD

sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>hana nakagawa<strong>

iya Daddy Cedric lagi absen kemaren :o katanya lagi bobok bentar karena dirimu-tahu-sehabis-ngapain-dengan-mommy-harry XD /dicrucio Daddy Cedric

maaf saya juga telat updatenya XD eh? penpik baru? :D fandomnya apa tuh? trus pairnya apa? udah publish kah? :D /malah jadi kepo

good luck aja untuk ff baru Nakagawa-san :D dan sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>Park jung shi<strong>

jahat juga karena guna-guna XP hihihi yang penting sekarang mereka bersama :D

sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>mut mut<strong>

nah pikiran saya juga begindang! :D makanya sekarang lagi belajar gimana cara memperbaikinya lagi :D

gapapa kok :D malah saya merasa senang karena berarti dirimu memperhatikan :D

sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>queenymalf<strong>

chapter 1: jiahahaha XD silahkan :D

Chapter 2: doi memang begitu X3 biar nggak dicuri daddy draco lagi XD

Chapter 3: ada penjelasannya kan di bagian cerita selanjutnya? XD

Chapter 4: nggak kasian? XD

Chapter 5: iya, mommy kan pakai PELET 2000 XD /plesetan NIMBUS 2000

Chapter 6: itulah kelemahan saya TAT melambatkan alur dan memperpanjang cerita TAT

Chapter 7: iya saya juga nggak begitu suka chara Harry di sini XD /someone: woy, ini kan lu sendiri yang buat

Chapter 8: itu kan horcrux :o hahahaha XD bikin bareng 2 daddy pasti langsung tokcer XD #plak

Chapter 9: itulah akar muakar (?) kenapa cerita ini bisa terjadi XD

Chapter 10: batuk? minum baygon! :D batuk hilang, nyawa melayang XD #plak

Chapter 11: ada apa? :o

Chapter 12: ya elah XD ginny pakai guna-guna tuh XP dan maaf karena yang ngantri dengan mommy itu banyak XD

ne... sankyuu ya udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p><strong>novy . fajriati<strong>

huahahaha tidak apa kok :D emang penpik ini tuh tenggelam XD /ketawa sambil nangis

ah? err... mohon maaf nih sebelumnya, ini penpik yaoi/boys love ^ ^ 'a tulisannya aja drarry dan cerry 'kan? :D jadi maaf kalau dirimu kegelian karena bukan termasuk golongan fujo XD

adegan ginny diperjelas? waduh saya emang rada (maaf) nggak sreg pas adegan itu XD jadi dengan seenak jidat, saya singkat aja XD #plak

sankyuu ya udah RnR :* :D #hug maaf kalau mengecewakan

* * *

><p>yap! itu dia balasan untuk para artis kita :D mohon apresiasinya saja untuk readers :D karena satu suara itu seribu penyemangat bagi saya pribadi sebagai seorang author. Jadi, kenapa takut bersuara? :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 - Anak Laki-laki

CeRry X DraRry

M

Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir.

Supernatural—Romance

Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi

Kali ini ada beberapa OC. Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur YAOI #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.

.

.

.

Chapter 14—Anak Laki-laki

_D__AN__ sepanjang malam itu kami malah bermain perang bantal—hingga isinya berhamburan dan membuat kamarku berantakan penuh dengan bulu angsa. Aku yang kecapa__i__n memutuskan untuk tidur dengan ancaman terlebih dahulu untuk kedua suamiku agar tidak menyerang saat aku lengah. Dan dengan wajah yang kisut mereka akhirnya menyetujui. Kami tidur bertiga dengan perasaan yang gembira. Tanpa nafsu dan tanpa cemburu. Senang rasanya hati ini diikat oleh dua cincin benang merah mereka. Hanya rasa hangat nyaman yang menyelimuti kami hingga perlahan aku mampir di bunga tidur._

Entah kenapa aku malah terpikir di saat-saat awal pernikahanku dan kedua vampir keparat itu. Aku ingat bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum melayani mereka. Komitmen sudah merantai. Walau kini kami sudah tinggal dalam satu atap, rasa egoisku tidak bisa dilepas. Kami sudah merundingkan ini, bahwa hubungan rumah tangga itu bukan karena nafsu. Aku ingin memberikan diriku seutuhnya bila aku sudah menjadi seorang _auror_. Jadi, bila mereka sedang menunjukan rambu-rambu berbahaya, aku akan menjauh beberapa radius—entah itu pergi ke rumah Ron atau mengunci diri di kamar. Awalnya Draco dan Cedric terus memprotes dan tidak kuat dengan kelakuanku ini. Bahkan sempat kami perang mantra—walau tidak fatal, karena mereka berdua menyerangku dengan kekuatan vampir yang tidak bisa kulawan selain menggunakan sihir. Akhirnya kuputuskan, bahwa aku ikatan ranjang kami hanya sebatas aktivitas oral yang panas. Tidak ada penyatuan anal dengan daging panjang. Tidak ada.

Sekarang aku yang duduk di kursi kerja hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri mengingat itu semua. Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu. Lulusan sekolah berlangsung meriah dan menebar senyum di manapun. Aku ingat Cormac mengajakku berdansa untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jangan lupakan raut wajah Draco dan Cedric yang seperti anak kecil yang direbut mainannya.

Rasa bersalah tentu ada. Aku juga selalu membenci diriku yang selalu tidak bisa memagari diri. Padahal aku sudah diikat pernikahan. Aku selalu ingin memberikan waktu pada Draco dan Cedric sebagai permintaan maaf. Namun pekerjaanku menjadi _auror_ sering memakan waktu yang banyak bahkan di hari di mana aku harusnya libur. Draco juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _healer_. Belum lagi Cedric yang kini bekerja di kementrian.

"Sabar, ya, dua Kucingku." Gumamku dengan seringaian jahil. Mengusap foto pernikahan yang terdapat gambar Draco dan Cedric yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Mate_!"

Dengan reflek aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara yang sangat kukenal sejak aku masuk Hogwarts. Ron. Sahabatku—bersama Hermione juga.

Aku memandang ke jendela yang melukiskan suasana malam yang mulai larut. Lalu pandanganku beralih pada Ron yang sedang merapikan penampilan, "Ah, ayo!"

Segera kukemasi semua barang-barangku.

"Temani aku makan di restauran _muggle_, ya, _Mate_. _Please_!"

Alisku naik sebelah, "Mengapa mendadak kau seperti itu?"

"Hermione bilang, kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Dan aku belum makan sejak siang tadi." Jelas Ron dengan raut wajah yang seperti orang sakit.

"Oke. Memang kau mau makan apa?"

"Menurutmu yang enak itu ayam goreng tepung atau burger?" tanya Ron dengan mata yang berbinar.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Bayangan tentang _cheese_ burger mulai menari-nari dalam pikiran. Kelezatan saus dan mustard, berpadu dengan gurihnya daging ham, segarnya sayuran, dan manis gurih roti wijen. Perut ini mulai berbunyi rambu darurat.

"Kita ke WcDonald!"

.

.

.

Sebagai formalitas dan tidak membocorkan rahasia dunia sihir, aku dan Ron kini meluncur ke tempat tujuan menggunakan mobil—agar terlihat seperti _muggle_. Ingatanku saat berkendara dengan mobil Ron yang dulu terulang kembali. Mobil ajaib yang bisa terbang yang kini pergi entah ke mana—mungkin masih berkeliaran di hutan terlarang.

Ron mutar stir menuju ke parkiran. Mencari tempat yang kosong dan nyaman. Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya kami dapat satu. Sebuah lahan yang bersih di antara dua mobil berwarna hitam dan merah menyala. Ron dengan lincah memutar stir agar mobil pas di masukan pada lahan kosong tersebut. Aku heran, yang kutahu saat Ron mendapatkan Surat Izin Mengemudi, dia menggunakan cara kotor—menggunakan sihir pada petugas.

Mesin mobil di matikan. Segala perangkat mobil sudah dibereskan ke posisi tidak aktif. Ron membuka pintu di sampingnya, sedang aku di sisi yang lain. Kami yang sejak dari kantor sudah berganti baju _muggle_, dengan santai melenggang menuju restoran yang harus di tempuh beberapa langkah. Saat kami sedang berjalan di trotoar, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki sendirian. Sepertinya kebingungan. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang kusut dan hendak menangis. Kedua kakiku lalu melangkah mendekatinya dengan senyum ramah.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sembari menepuk pundaknya yang kecil. Entah kenapa saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku merasa aneh. Rasanya pernah melihatnya, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kapan.

Dia hanya terdiam. Memandangku dengan lurus. Kedua iris matanya hijau cemerlang—rasanya aku melihat refleksi mataku sendiri. Kami seperti mempunyai daya tarik masing-masing. Namun mendadak kulihat bibirnya mulai bergerak pelan,

"Aku tersesat, _Sir_. Dan aku juga lapar."

Ron menatap anak itu dengan waspada, seolah bocah tidak berdosa itu adalah makhluk jadi-jadian. Aku menatap Ron dengan tatapan menajam, dengan maksud bahwa aku tidak merasakan hawa kriminal pada bocah ini. Lalu tatapanku beralih kembali pada bocah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar meminta pertolongan.

"_Well_, kau bisa ikut kami ke restauran WcDonald. Kebetulan kami akan makan malam. Kau mau?" tawarku dengan nada yang dilambat-lambatkan.

Dia mengangguk setuju. Aku segera merangkulnya hingga kami sampai di restauran yang kini sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Kami duduk di meja paling tengah. Ron sedang memesan semuanya. Aku yang kini duduk berdua dengan bocah itu malah bingung akan membuka obrolan apa.

"Err... O iya, siapa namamu, nak?" tanyaku.

"Tommy Ridtter."

"Aku Harry Potter. Dan yang di sana itu Ronald Weasley. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tommy." Ucapku, "Apa kau mengenal tempat tinggalmu? Spesifiknya saja?"

"Rumahku terdapat di Privet Drive. Tapi aku lupa jalan yang harus kutempuh sampai ke sana."

Aku tersentak kaget dengan penjelasannya. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa bocah ini adalah anak dari salah satu tetanggaku dulu.

"Kau... kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku lapar. _Nanny_ Anne sedang pergi entah ke mana. Dan _Uncle_ sibuk bekerja."

"Memang, orang tuamu di mana?" tanyaku pelan. Takut menyinggung perasaannya.

Tommy menggeleng dengan tatapan yang menerawang, "_Uncle_ tidak pernah menjelaskannya. Kalau aku bertanya, dia pasti diam dan pergi begitu saja."

Aku menatapnya nanar. Dia sama sepertiku dulu. Rasa iba menyelimuti. Aku membelai surai kecokelatannya yang sangat halus. Entah kenapa aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh. Seperti... desisan.

"Omong-omong, bolehkah aku bertanya, _Sir_?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah... Kau dan _Mr_. Weasley adalah seorang penyihir?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan tawa hambar. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku pikir, penyamaranku dan Ron sudah nyaris sempurna.

"Aku bisa membedakan yang mana _muggle_, yang mana penyihir. Karena aku sendiri penyihir." Jelasnya santai. Wajahnya yang dingin dan datar seolah seperti orang dewasa yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak-anak.

Jantungku tambah berpacu. Melirik ke segala arah untuk mendapatkan kata-kata.

"Kata _Uncle_, aku ini _pure-blood_. Tapi aku terpaksa tinggal di wilayah _muggle_ untuk alasan lain. Aku pun tidak tahu apa alasannya."

"Bolehkah aku tahu nama _Uncle_-mu?"

"Severus Snape."

Untuk sesaat duniaku berhenti begitu saja. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisku. Mataku terus terbelalak, sulit menerima kenyataan. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berdatangan. _Sejak kapan guru ramuan paling angker itu memiliki keponakan? _

Ron datang dengan dua orang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi pesanan kami. Dengan cekatan, dua pelayan itu menyajikan hidangan di hadapan kami. Setelah itu mereka pergi dengan sopan. Ron kebingungan dengan air wajahku yang saat ini berantakan. Dia menatap bocah itu, meminta penjelasan.

"Ada apa ini?"

"_Mr_. Potter tidak percaya bahwa aku ini adalah seorang penyihir dan keponakan dari Severus Snape." Jelas Tommy santai seolah sedang menjelaskan pengalamannya di sekolah.

Ron juga menampilkan wajah tidak percaya, "Hey, bocah! Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius. Untuk apa aku berbohong? _Uncle_-ku memang Severus Snape. Yang berpenampilan serba hitam dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang berminyak. Hidungnya bengkok dan tatapannya tajam, mengintimidasi. Tapi percayalah, dia itu orang baik."

Ron menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Memang siapa orang tuamu?" desak Ron antusias.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan pada _Mr_. Potter, bahwa aku tidak mengenali orang tuaku sendiri. Sejak kecil aku tinggal di wilayah _muggle_."

Pernyataan anak itu membuat kami bungkam.

"Aku lapar. Boleh aku meminta makananku?" pinta Tommy secara gamblang.

Ron lalu mendorong satu paket makanan pada meja Tommy, "Kau ini tidak pernah diajari sopan santun atau bagaimana?" sindirnya.

Tommy mengambil makanan itu lalu mulai menyesap segelas soda di tangan, "Untuk apa? Aku yang tinggal sendirian tidak usah di beri tetek-bengek semacam itu." Jelasnya dengan santai. Nadanya tetap datar dan dingin.

Aku menebak, bahwa anak ini miskin kasih sayang. Dia pasti dikucilkan. Dan selalu tidak dianggap ada oleh orang lain. Dada ini ngilu melihat air wajahnya yang sayu tanpa cahaya. Entah kenapa nafsu makanku menghilang. Aku mengusap wajahku lalu menatap Tommy, "Oke, Tommy. Nanti kau akan kami antar pulang."

Burger yang baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam mulut mungil milik Tommy, dibatalkan. Anak yang memiliki surai hitam itu menatapku dengan lurus. Dia menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Aku dan Ron secara reflek tersentak kecil karena bentakan Tommy. Bahkan beberapa pelanggan pun menoleh ke arah meja kami.

"Aku ingin ikut _Uncle_ Harry!" teriak Tommy sembari menggebrak meja.

"Hey, nak! Bisakah kau lebih sopan?" tegur Ron lagi.

"Diam kau, Weasley-payah!"

Ron mendesis dan menggebrak meja. Berdiri sembari menatap Tommy dengan tajam. Emosinya meluap. Aku segera menegahi mereka. Kutarik bahu Ron untuk duduk kembali.

"Tenang, Ron! Kita di tempat umum!"

Ron menatapku nyalang. Namun demi tenangnya suasana, Ron akhirnya duduk. Aku lalu menatap Tommy yang masih menatap Ron dengan tajam.

"Tommy... bagaimana kalau _Mrs_. Anne mencarimu? Atau... apakah kau mau aku kirim kau ke Profesor Snape?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu, _Uncle_ Harry!" ucap Tommy dengan nada menggeram. Aku memandangnya takut.

"O-oke. Kau akan kubawa pulang."

Seketika itu pula wajah sangar Tommy hilang menjadi wajah bocah polos lagi. Dengan santai bocah itu memakan burger dengan lahap. Dan... sesekali menatapku. Aku yang merasa jengah hanya mengaduk-aduk soda dengan sedotan.

"Benar-benar bocah sialan!" geram Ron.

"Sudah, Ron! Biarkan saja." Gumamku pelan. Mungkin saat kubawa pulang nanti akan kukirim dia pada Profesor Snape.

Mendadak tangan mungil Tommy menggenggam tanganku yang kuletakan di meja. Tak kusangka bocah ini mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tidak bisa.

"Tommy... bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?"

"Aku tidak mau dikirim ke _Uncle_ Severus!"

Aku terbelalak. _Jangan-jangan... dia bisa membaca pikiran?_

"Iya. Aku mempunyai kemampuan spesial yang tidak dimiliki manusia normal. Aku penyihir. Aku bisa membaca pikiran. Aku bisa melihat makhluk astral juga dimensi dua. Dan aku juga bisa berbahasa dengan ular."

Aku melompat kaget. Ron bahkan tersedak.

"K-kau bercanda 'kan?" gumamku menggunakan bahasa ular, sembari menatapnya horor.

"Aku serius."

Ron berjengit, "Hey kalian! Jangan membuatku merinding!" hanya dia yang tidak mengerahui percakapan antara aku dan Tommy.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, _Uncle_ Harry!"

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali aku mengenalkan Tommy pada Cedric dan Draco, tentu saja suasana rumah nyaris baku hantam. Tommy berulah lagi. Aku di sini merasa seperti seorang pawang tiga singa buas yang hendak bertarung. Sebagai penenang, kulancarkan mantra _boombarda_ pada tembok. Alhasil tiga singa itu diam dan tunduk.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" teriakku.

"Aku memang anak kecil, _Uncle_!"

Aku menghela napas lelah. Lalu aku tersenyum pada Tommy, "Iya, _Sweetheart_."

"Harry! Aku tidak mau menerima bocah tengik yang selalu minta dibacok ini!" protes Draco.

"Sebelum kau membacokku, aku akan membacokmu duluan." Gumam Tommy dingin.

"Keparat, kau!" Draco hendak mengeluarkan tongkatnya, namun segera aku tahan.

"Kalian bahkan tidak pantas menjadi suami dari _Uncle_ Harry. Dia itu cantik, baik, dan penyayang! Tidak seperti kalian! Vampir penyihir yang kotor!" Komentar Tommy santai.

Kali ini Cedric yang hendak mengeluarkan tongkat.

"Akan kuubah kau menjadi seekor cicak!" teriak Cedric emosi.

"Kalau kau bisa." Gumam Tommy santai.

Aku memeluk Cedric, "Sudah biarkan, Ced!"

"_Uncle_ Harry, aku ingin mandi!" pinta Tommy manja.

"Kamar mandi ada di belakang." Jelasku.

"Antar aku!"

Aku memutar kedua mataku ke atas, "Baiklah." Seketika Tommy menggandeng tanganku lalu menjulurkan lidah pada Cedric dan Draco.

"Bagus! Aku merasa sangat cemburu sekarang!" gumam Draco.

Kami sudah sampai di ambang pintu kamar mandi. "Silahkan." Gumamku.

"Aku ingin dimandikan!"

Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Aku mohon..." pinta Tommy memelas. Matanya dibuat seperti anak kucing yang tidak berdosa.

Aku yang iba, menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah... baiklah."

"Tolong lepaskan pakaianku!"

Kedua tanganku lalu melepas kaos biru yang dikenakan Tommy. Kulit putih pucat bocah itu membuatku berjengit. Dan saat kedua mataku melihat ke arah perutnya... _astaga! Ini tidak mungkin 'kan?!_

"Tommy! Darimana kau mendapat luka itu?! Luka bekas tusukan di perutmu!" desakku dengan mengguncangkan kedua bahu kecilnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" dia memandangku lurus dan santai. Bibir mungilnya lalu bergerak lagi, "Mommy?"

"Apa?"

TBC

* * *

><p>MAAF SAYA BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF FICT INI SEMPAT MACET! X_X<p>

Ada banyak alasan mengapa begitu. Satu, leptop saya waktu itu rusak. Dua, saya terkena WB. Tiga, projek menulis saya yang terlalu banyak. Empat kegiatan saya yang juga sangat banyak—saya saja jarang bisa pulang gasik ke rumah. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Wokeh saatnya bales repiu!

**SimbaRella**

Lemonannya chap depaaaann x_x awalnya saya mau bikin di chap ini, tapi takut alurnya terlalu cepat

Berdoa saja harry hamil :D

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Dewi15**

Ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

nyahahaha Harry di sini jadi uke (bottom/istri)

Ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Xavier Rexxon**

Saya sih maunya gituh :/ tapi masih ada beberapa konflik lagi X3 sabar yaaa bentar lagi juga bubar kok XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Arruka Seijuuro Tetsuya**

Hahahaha XD tuh liat aja mereka udah kayak singa yang mengepung rusa cantik X3

Ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Blahhh**

Nah itu tau! :D tunggu aja tanggal mainnya XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Black**

Ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Anisa Phantomhive**

Iya ini Mpreg, sayang! X3 tunggu aja "kembar tampan" dari rahim Harry ;D

Justru repiumu yang paling kutunggu dan kufav-kan *O*

Ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Wonkyu stalk**

Chap depan deh :D Tadinya mau sekarang, tapi nanti takut alurnya kecepetan. Juga, saya takut malah ini nggak dipublis /saya kena WB TAT

Ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**hana nakagawa**

DITUNGGU! :D

Lemonnya chap depan :D

Ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**park jung shi**

Lemonnya... lemonnya... huweeee besok TAT /nangis kejer

Tadinya mau saya taruh di sini. HOT LEMON PULA! X_X tapi berhubung otak saya overload, jadi beginilah TwT

MAAAFFFF TAT

Ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Queenymalf**

HAHAHAHA XD nanti saya kasih obat perangsang biar kuat genjot sampai pagi XD /mulai lapar

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Astro O'connor**

Iya ini bakalan Mpreg alias Harry akan hamil :D

Coba tebak! :D saya kasih teka-tekinya yaitu "kembar-tampan" ;D

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

><p>WOKEH terima kasih atas repiu kalian! Terima kasih juga sudah bersedia menunggu penpik abal ini X3 saya meminta maaf karena kebodohan saya :) terima kasih alias SANKYUU! Deep bows


	15. Chapter 15 - Permintaan Maaf

CeRry X DraRry

M

Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir.

Supernatural—Romance

Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi

Kali ini ada OC. Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat pencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur YAOI #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, _sedikit_ vulgar, dll.

.

.

.

Chapter 15—Permintaan Maaf

KEDUA mataku terbelalak dengan sempurna hingga kuyakin mungkin kedua bola mataku nyaris jatuh ke lantai. Mendadak aku lupa caranya bernapas. Dada ini sesak. Pening mendadak menyerang, tubuhku terhuyun ke tembok.

"Apa?" gumamku pelan. "Apa katamu?"

"Aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak beres, ada apa, Harry?!"

Cedric dan Draco tergesa-gesa menghampiri kami. Mereka menopang tubuhku yang mati rasa. Kuhirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan kutatap kedua suamiku dengan nanar. Raut kedua suamiku terlihat sangat penasaran dan menuntutku untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku menatap Tommy yang menatapku dengan dingin.

"Dia anakku. Anakku yang dulu hendak dibakar oleh Profesor McGonagall." Gumamku nyaris berbisik, "Anak Voldemort."

"Sudah kuduga!" pekik Draco. "Aku merasakan hawa lain pada bocah ini! Seharusnya bocah ini sudah dibakar sejak dulu!"

Tommy menatap kami dengan dingin dan sayu. Surai berantakannya berhembus seolah ditiup angin—padahal angin pun tidak melewati kami. Kulit putih pucatnya seperti mengelupas. Urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya bergerak sendiri bagai ular. Perlahan kedua iris matanya yang hijau berubah menjadi merah darah. Kabut kegelapan mengelilinginya. Aku mundur perlahan.

"Tommy...?" gumamku berbisik.

Tangan kanan penuh kabut berwarna hitam pekat milik Tommy terjulur padaku. Kabutnya menipis. Dia tersenyum lembut, "_Mommy_... aku ingin bersamamu."

Mendadak Cedric dan Draco segera melindungiku dengan tubuh mereka. Menghalangi pemandanganku pada Tommy. Yang kulihat sekarang hanya dua tubuh pria kekar yang pucat.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh Harry kami!" teriak Cedric sembari mengacungkan tongkat.

Kabut pekat yang menguar di tubuh Tommy menebal. Tommy memandang ke arah Draco dan Cedric dengan tajam. Tangan kanannya turun, "Kalian! KALIAN YANG MEMBUATKU MENDERITA!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Tommy melesat ke arah Draco dan Cedric. Kulihat Draco dan Cedric kebingungan untuk mencari sosok bocah itu. Dua suamiku mengedarkan pandangan mereka sembari terus melindungiku. Memberikan perlindungan terkuat, walau tremor ketakutan menyerang mereka berdua. Kurasa Cedric dan Draco tidak bisa melihat Tommy. Namun aku melihatnya. Aku melihat di setiap Tommy berlari cepat. Berkelebat seperti angin.

Mendadak Tommy mengayunkan tangannya dan...

"JANGAN!"

—BUAGH!

Cedric terpental, menggebrak tembok. Seperti permainan horor, Tommy tertawa ketika Cedric dibanting-banting tak tentu arah. Untuk sesaat aku lupa cara untuk bernapas. Menyaksikan suamiku menjerit tersiksa. Melihat kepala suamiku yang berulangkali dibenturkan ke tembok hingga darah berwarna hitam mengalir dari dahi.

"HENTIKAN, TOMMY!" teriakku hingga suaraku menjadi parau. Niat hati ingin kuambil tongkat lalu kuhentikan semua ini, namun aku tidak sanggup melukai Tommy.

Tommy hanya menatapku sekilas. Namun tiada gelagat bahwa ia akan menghentikannya. Tommy melihat Cedric yang masih membenturkan diri ke tembok—tentu saja itu semacam hipnotis. Dalam hati, aku takjub dengan Tommy. Dia adalah calon penyihir yang hebat. Dia bisa menyerang orang tanpa menyentuhnya. _Namun ini salah! _

Kulihat Draco hendak melancarkan mantra untuk Tommy. Cahaya di ujung tongkatnya berwarna hijau. _Jangan-jangan!_

"_Avada_..."

"HENTIKAN, DRACO!" aku segera memeluk Draco dengan tangan yang mengalami tremor.

"UNTUK APA KAU MELINDUNGI _HORCRUX_ ITU, HARRY?!" bentak Draco sembari mendorongku degan kuat. Aku terhuyun dan jatuh. Draco menatapku emosi, "Kau ini terlalu baik! Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu! Dia—si _Horcrux_ sialan itu bisa membunuhmu dan seluruh dunia! Kebaikanmu itu membuat petaka!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Terdiam sejenak, menatap Draco dengan nanar. Tertunduk untuk menahan rasa sesak di dada. Aku tersenyum getir, "Kalau kau tidak mengerti jalan pikiranku, kenapa ingin terikat denganku? Kenapa kau mengikat benang merahmu... padaku... tiga tahun lalu? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memakan rusa-yang-malang itu?" kedua mataku menatapnya sayu dan dingin, "Aku mulai mempertanyakan, di mana cintamu? Apakah... cincin ini mulai berkhianat?" tanyaku santai sembari menunjukan jari manis kiriku yang dilingkari cincin pernikahan. Dada ini mulai terasa ngilu.

Draco menatapku dingin. Menghela napas pelan lalu memalingkan pandangannya dan bergumam lirih, "Kita tidak perlu membuat masalah baru di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Apalagi ini hal _spele_."

"_Spele_? Jangan membuatku tertawa!" ucapku dengan tawa hambar. Aku segera berdiri, "Jadi... kau menganggap bahwa _cinta-Draco-Malfoy-pada-Harry-Potter-mulai-luntur_ itu adalah hal _spele_?"

"Aku tidak berkata bahwa "cintaku mulai pudar"." Gumam Draco menatapku dingin.

"Lalu apa maksudmu tadi? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Aku hanya berkata bahwa, "aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu", begitu saja!"

"Kalau begitu kau sama saja tidak mau menerima sisi kelemahanku 'kan?!" balasku dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

"Harry, dengar! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar! Tommy harus di musnahkan!"

"Kalau aku bilang jangan, ya jangan!"

"Apa sih maumu?" Draco mendekatiku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku tertunduk mengingat penderitaan Tommy selama ini, "Kau tidak mengerti... Tommy itu sama sepertiku. Hidup di dunia yang tidak memahaminya. Sendirian... tanpa kasih sayang dan bantuan. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan. Dia menjadi jahat untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang selama ini terkurung."

Draco hendak memelukku, namun segera kutepis. Aku meninggalkannya untuk berlalu menuju Tommy. Dengan segera aku memeluk Tommy—yang dipenuhi kabut hitam. Kupeluk bahu kecil nan kurus itu dengan kelembutan. Tubuh yang telanjang itu... benar-benar dingin. Perlahan kabut tersebut menipis dan Tommy perlahan menghentikan aksi brutalnya. Anak itu menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Mommy_ mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi ini tidak baik." Gumamku lembut.

"_Mommy_..."

"Kau ini adalah penyihir terhebat yang pernah kulihat. Saat kau baru keluar dari rahimku, kau bisa berbicara dan mengenaliku sampai sekarang. Dan walau kau tinggal di kawasan _muggle_, kau bisa menguasai ilmu sihir tingkat tinggi seperti itu. _Mommy_ bangga padamu, nak!"

Tommy lalu memelukku erat. Isak tangisnya bagai isak anak kecil tanpa dosa. Ah, Tommy memang tidak berdosa. Hanya ketidak adilan hidup saja yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dicetak sebagai _horcrux_ yang bisa menghancurkan dunia. _Itu bukan kemauan Tommy!_

"_Mommy_ berjanji akan merawatmu."

.

.

.

Aku menghampiri Cedric yang terlihat sedang tertunduk menahan sakit. Tommy sedang dibawa oleh Draco menuju Snape. Sementara hubunganku dan Draco... masih dingin. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa ucapan menyakitkan keluar dari mulutku. Beberapa waktu aku sempat memikirkannya. Itu memang masalah kecil... yang kubesar-besarkan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Draco, ya?"

Aku tersentak lalu menatap Cedric yang sedang menatapku. Gigi depan Cedric tampak mundur ke belakang dan banyak darah berwarna hitam disela-selanya. Tulang hidungnya melenceng dari tempat semula—dan juga mimisan. Yang membuatku bergidik ngeri adalah sebuah kayu yang masih menancap di bola mata kiri Cedric.

"Kau tampak berantakan, Sayang." Gumamku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk _cooling down_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah dirimu, Harry."

"Ced, jangan memikirkanku. Kau perlu perawatan medis segera!"

"Aku ini vampir, Harry. Sebenarnya tidak mengalami sakit yang mendalam." Dengan santai Cedric mencabut sebilah kayu dari matanya. Darah berwarna hitam mengucur dari mata kirinya seperti kran yang bocor. Cedric tersenyum lembut, "Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Sedikit mendapat luka, pasti sudah sakit. Entah itu fisik atau hati. Aku sering mengalami itu, saat menjadi manusia. Tapi vampir itu hanya mengambil apa yang membuatnya sederhana."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Gumamku dingin.

"Nanti kau pasti mengerti."

Kami hanya bertatapan lurus, dalam diam.

"Kau tidak boleh berpenampilan seperti itu saat bertemu orang lain." Gumamku sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Cedric. Dia menerima uluranku dan kutarik berdiri, "Aku akan merawatmu. Apa kau yakin mata kirimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Dalam beberapa hari saja aku sudah bisa beregenerasi, kok." Cedric menatapku dengan senyum lembut, "Kau juga harus begitu. Hubunganmu dan Draco harus beregenerasi. Kalian rusak hanya karena seorang bocah. _Horcrux_ mempengaruhimu lebih dari apapun. Membuat sisi dirimu yang lain."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. _Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?_

"Terima kasih, Cedric. Karena telah menyembuhkanku."

"Benar 'kan? Yang seharusnya disembuhkan adalah kau, Harry."

Aku tersenyum malu. Kami kini sudah sampai di kamar, "Kau berbaringlah. Aku akan mengambil perban untuk menutup lukamu."

"Oke."

Kuambil kotak obat ajaib—hadiah dari Madam Pomfrey saat aku lulus. Cedric sedang berbaring di kasur seperti yang kuperintahkan. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, "Duduklah!"

Cedric membuka matanya lalu duduk di sampingku. Menghadap ke arahku untuk kuobati. Segera aku membuka kotak ajaib tersebut menggunakan tongkat sihir. Ukuran kotak itu yang kecil ternyata menipu. Saat tongkatku menyentuh ujung kotak, isi dari kotak itu sangat luas dan banyak. Segala macam obat ada di dalamnya.

Singkat cerita, Cedric selesai kusembuhkan dengan berbagai obat dan mantra. Sentuhan terakhir adalah menutup mata kiri Cedric menggunakan penutup mata. Perlahan aku memasang penutup mata yang terbuat dari kain lembut itu di wajah tampan suamiku. Cedric tersenyum lembut sembari membelai pipiku.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu membuatku terpesona."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Perlahan Cedric mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Memiring sedikit untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir kami. Dan dalam sekejap aku merasakan lembut dan dingin bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Meraup bibirku. Membuatku terhisap dimensi paling indah. Hisapannya membuatku lemas. Cedric memiring ke arah lain untuk mendapat akses yang lebih mudah. Dan kembali mengulum bibirku. Perlahan Cedric melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku lurus.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya lembut.

Kustabilkan napasku yang memburu. Wajahku yang memanas sengaja kusembunyikan. Tidak dapat berkata apapun.

"Kuharap kau sudah _sembuh_."

.

.

.

Perapian mendadak berkobar berwarna hijau. Sosok pria jangkung bersurai pirang platina muncul dengan wajah yang dingin. Aku ingin menyapanya, namun sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat. Draco hanya menatapku sekilas lalu melangkah menuju kamar. Dada ini menjadi ngilu sejenak. Pasti Draco ingin agar aku mendingin terlebih dulu. Helaan napas lelahku meluncur.

"Hubungan kalian masih dingin?" Cedric mendadak muncul di sampingku. Sebelah matanya masih ditutup perban—membuatnya seperti bajak laut.

"Ah." Jawabku hampa.

Cedric merangkulku dengan hangat. Memberikanku senyuman untuk menyalurkan energi positif. Perlahan aku ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!" ujar Cedric gembira.

Mendadak pintu kamar terbuka. Sosok Draco muncul membawa beberapa buku. Hanya melirik ke arah Cedric dan aku sekilas, lalu berjalan cepat menuju perapian. Mengambil sejumput bubuk _floo_ dan menjatuhkannya. Api hijau berkobar seolah melahap habis tubuh jangkung itu.

Cedric menghela napas, "Kurasa kesalah pahaman di antara kalian membesar, ya?"

"Kurasa begitu." Gumamku kembali murung. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Mungkin kau yang harus bertanya terlebih dulu padanya."

"Sudah jelas dia akan berkata bahwa ini salahku." Gumamku.

"Cobalah." Ucap Cedric lembut. Dia mencium pipiku sejenak, "Aku akan ke tempat Snape dulu, oke?"

"Aku ikut! Ini semua salahku."

"Nanti saja kalau keadaannya sudah membaik."

Aku menggeleng.

"Harry, percayalah! Dan ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Nanti kalau Draco dan aku sudah mendapat informasi yang akurat, aku akan menceritakan padamu."

Kulihat matanya yang menyorot serius. Aku mengingat, karena keegoisanku, Draco menjadi marah. Kupejamkan mata sejenak untuk menahan rasa gundah. Aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan lagi. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan aku pun mengangguk mantap,

"Aku percaya padamu!"

Cedric tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju perapian. Menjumput bubuk _floo_ dan menjatuhkannya. Api hijau melahap tubuhnya sampai menghilang. Kini aku sendirian.

Mendadak perapian menyala api berwarna hijau. Kukira itu adalah Cedric, namun ternyata adalah Draco. Aku berusaha tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan kanan, "Sudah pulang, Dray?"

Draco masih terdiam. Duduk di kursi sembari membaca buku. Aku tidak menyerah. Kedua kakiku melangkah mendekatinya. Senyum di wajahku tidak kuhilangkan.

"Apakah kau lelah? Kubuatkan teh, ya? Atau kau ingin mandi? Atau..."

"Diamlah!"

Aku tersetak dengan gumaman Draco yang dingin nan tajam. Aku tertunduk, "Maaf. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mampu menjadi yang terbaik di sampingmu."

Draco masih terdiam. Tidak menggubris ucapanku dan masih membaca buku tebalnya. Aku tersenyum getir, "Aku harus bagaimana lagi agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyaku. Dan parahnya masih tiada jawaban. Mendadak aku teringat akan satu hal. _Mungkinkah ini yang Draco mau?_

Perlahan aku berlutut di hadapannya lalu merangkak. Kubulatkan tekad untuk melakukan ini. Kedua tanganku yang mengalami tremor, menyentuh resleting celana Draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco dingin.

Kedua tanganku menurunkan resleting tersebut, lalu menarik celana Draco hingga kini lelaki itu hanya memakai boxer berwarna hitam. Kulepas juga boxer itu hingga kini _milik_ Draco yang besar terlihat. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku untuk menjilat ujung _batang_ tersebut. Jemariku menggenggam _batang_ yang terasa lembut itu, lalu membuat gerakan naik turun. Aku menjilatnya lagi. Kurasakan _batang_ itu mengeras dan berdiri di dalam mulutku. Aku mengulumnya dengan wajah yang kubuat nikmat—walau kurasakan ini terasa aneh dan memalukan. Liurku melapisi _batang_ itu saat tanganku mencabutnya dari mulutku. Lidahku menyapu ujung batang itu yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan berasa aneh. Sementara tanganku meremas-remas _dua bola_ yang dipenuhi bulu lembut di bawah _batang_ tersebut. Kulihat Draco masih terdiam, hanya menatapku dengan angkuh. Walau dada ini ngilu, aku pun melahap _batang_ itu lagi lalu mengulumnya dengan lembut seperti sedang memakan es krim.

Aku tersentak saat sepasang tangan bersuhu dingin berusaha menyibak kaos yang kupakai dari belakang. Saat aku menoleh, Cedric tersenyum aneh sembari menjilat punggungku.

"Cedric? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang sangat panas.

"Ah, kalian terlalu serius sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku, ya? Dasar!" ujar Cedric dengan menggunakan nada main-main. Tangan Cedric lalu merayap untuk membuka resleting celanaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Mungkin inilah saatnya.

Aku melanjutkan acara mengulum batang milik Draco, sementara Cedric berusaha melepas celana jeans dan boxerku. Saat fabrik pelapis tubuh bagian bawahku dilepas, kurasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti. Cedric membelai bokongku yang kini menungging. Aku mengejang dan merinding. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini.

"Ah, aku merindukan bokong indah ini. Sensasi lembut, kenyal, bersih, dan padat itulah yang membuatku mabuk." Cedric membelah dua pipi bokongku. Kutebak, dia sedang memperhatikan seluk tubuhku. Aku merinding dan... malu.

Perlahan kurasakan batang milik Draco berkedut dalam mulutku. Mengerti apa yang dia mau, aku pun membuat gerakan maju mundur. Hingga... cairan berasa aneh meliputi mulut dan wajahku. Aku tidak dapat menelan semua.

Draco bangkit dan mendekatiku. Tangan bersuhu dingin miliknya berusaha melepas kaosku. Aku tidak melawan. Dan... kini aku telanjang, hanya kaos kaki yang membalut tubuhku di bawah. Diperhatikan secara _intens_ seperti ini oleh dua singa memang membuat jantung ini menggebu-gebu dan tubuh ini memanas. Aku yang merasa malu hanya menutupi bagian selangkangan dan dadaku menggunakan kedua lenganku.

Cedric dan Draco melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Kabut nafsu menyelimuti mereka. Napas mereka memburu seperti kelaparan. Melepas pakaian dengan buru-buru. Dua tubuh jangkung berotot tersaji di hadapanku. Mereka mendekatiku yang masih berlutut. Draco mencium bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Lalu melepas bibirku untuk dicium Cedric.

Draco menggenggam batangnya untuk ditempelkan pada biji dada kananku. Cedric pun mengikuti dengan menempelkan ujung batang miliknya pada dada kiriku. Draco membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Aku memaafkanmu, _Love_. Dan aku juga bersalah."

Aku tersenyum hangat.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul empat pagi. Namun kami seolah tidak peduli. Habiskan detik-detik dengan deru napas yang haus akan nafsu cinta. Hingga pada babak akhir...

"Harry? Apakah kau siap?" tanya Draco memastikan. Kuizinkan untuknya untuk memasukiku terlebih dahulu daripada Cedric. Untungnya Cedric menerima itu dan tersenyum maklum.

Aku mengangguk mantap, "_Yes, please. Please make me fly to the dark sky. Untill this heartbeat and this body, drunk with your love_."

"_It's will be hurt, Love_."

"_I don't care! In the fact, it's my guilty_."

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Draco yang kini dibelakangku. Posisiku kini seolah sedang duduk di pangkuannya. Perlahan Draco mengangkat tubuhku dan memposisikan batangnya untuk memasukiku. Dan...

"Akh!" erangku saat _batang_ itu sukses menancap sempurna. Rasa sakit seperti dirobek itu kembali kurasakan. Perih dan tidak nyaman.

Draco mulai menari. Rasa sakit itu perlahan menjadi terbiasa. Tangan dingin Draco menarik tubuhku untuk berbaring di atas tubuhnya yang kekar. Cedric menjulurkan _batang_nya pada bibirku. Aku menghisapnya dengan penuh cinta. Dan mendadak Draco mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan titik itu. Membuatku melayang dan melihat ribuan bintang di langit gelap.

Naik dan turun. Tarian kami bertiga mengalahkan kesunyian. Bunyi daging bertubrukan dan kecipak basah memenuhi ruangan. Meraih titik tertinggi yang mengharuskan tempo yang kuat. Hingga _rasa_ itu mulai mendekat...

"Nnnghh!" desahku saat berhasil mengeluarkan cairan dari batangku. Kurasakan batang milik Cedric tumpah di mulutku dan milik Draco tumpah di tubuhku. Rasanya sangat lega dan menyenangkan. Seperti saat bersin.

Draco mendorong tubuhku dengan lembut dan mencabut miliknya dari tubuhku. Terlihat jelas cairan milik Draco yang bercampur sedikit darahku meluber keluar. Aku yang masih terbaring di lantai dengan paha yang masih membuka lebar hanya bisa pasrah. Mengingat ini belum selesai.

Cedric membuka pahaku lebih lebar. Membelai urat selangkanganku yang menonjol. Tangan bersuhu dinginnya merambat menuju pusat selangkanganku. Cedric menjilat _batang_ku sekilas. Kulihat Cedric mulai memasukan batang miliknya ke dalam tubuhku. Dan dalam sekali dorongan...

"Ah!"

Cedric langsung mendapatkannya. Aku tersentak mundur. Kami mulai menari kembali. Bunyi kecipak daging yang bertubrukan kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Draco mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan menciumi leherku. Mencari titik itu.

Desahanku menjadi musik dalam ruangan itu. Draco menggigit dan menjilat leherku. Tangan Draco memainkan kedua dadaku secara bergantian.

"Haah, Ced! Kuh...rasa... ahh aku... nnghh!" desahku tidak jelas saat aku klimaks lagi. Cedric pun mendesah kecil saat memuntahkan miliknya dalam tubuhku. Tubuhku lemas dan aku masih menikmati masa-masa itu.

"Menurutmu itu muat?" tanya Draco pada Cedric. Aku yang tidak mengerti hanya mampu berbaring sembari menstabilkan napas. Menutupi mataku yang terasa buram.

"Lebih baik kita coba saja."

Mendadak kedua kakiku diangkat. Aku kaget dan panik. Draco dan Cedric meletakan kedua kakiku diantara wajahku, hingga kini lubangku seolah dipamerkan.

"K-kalian m-mau apa?" tanyaku gugup. Firasatku buruk.

Draco dan Cedric menyeringai aneh.

"Tenanglah, _Love_. Ini mungkin sangat sakit. Mungkin... ini semacam hukumanmu karena memenjarakan nafsu kami selama ini." Jelas Draco santai.

"Eh? Akh!"

Mendadak kurasakan batang Draco menusuk lagi. Dan kurasakan jemari Cedric berusaha menyelinap masuk. Melebarkan lubangku.

"A-apakah kalian... khh... berpikir bisa memasukan kedua _milik_ kalian?"

Draco dan Cedric saling bertatapan dan menyeringai, "Itu benar, Sayang."

Aku terbelalak, "Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Di dunia ini tiada yang tidak mungkin."

"Tapi... AKH!"

Kurasakan batang lainnya menyusul menusuk lubangku. Aku mengerang dan menggeliat kesakitan.

"Draco... nnghh! Dan Cedric... akh! Adalah vampir KEPARAT!"

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh yang sakit. Mungkin Cedric dan Draco memindahkanku ke kamar, sehingga kelembutan kasur dan kehangatan selimut bisa kurasakan. Dari jendela dapat kulihat seberkas cahaya yang terang. Kutebak, mentari sudah tinggi. Pastinya sekarang sudah siang. Aku meraih kacamata bundarku di bufet lalu memakainya.

"_Mommy_!"

Aku tersentak kaget dan bangkit dengan panik. Tommy ternyata sedang duduk di kasur, di hadapanku persis. Mengingat aku tidak memakai sehelai pakaian, aku pun menaikan selimut.

"Draco dan Cedric _menyiksamu_, ya?"

"A-apa? Tidak!" sanggahku. Aku heran, darimana Tommy bisa begitu.

Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu lalu beringsut mendekatiku. Memelukku dengan erat namun terkesan lembut bagiku. Yang membuatku kaget adalah mendadak bocah itu mencium pipiku layaknya anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"_Uncle_ Severus sedang mengobrol dengan kedua vampir keparat itu di ruang tamu."

"Snape? Dan... eh? Jangan bicara seperti itu, Tommy! Itu tidak sopan!"

Tommy memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas, "Baik, _Mom_."

TBC (To be continued)

NYAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA INI LEMONNYA! XD

Maap kalo nggak asem XP nggak jago saya, bener deh! ._.v

Mungkin satu chapter lagi bakal selesai XD XP /mungkin lho

Wokeh saatnya bales repiu

**ChubbyMinland**

NAH ITU DIA! Saya saja yang sebagai author merasa ilfil sendiri karena sifat Harry di sini /nah lho?

Entahlah... ini tangan saya gerak sendiri :o /plak

Tapi nanti saya bakal kasih penawar deh XP /emangnya racun? :v

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**shikakukouki777**

chapter 13: iya :D niat saya sih pengin harem shake tuh si Harry XP /plak

chapter 14: mereka udah ber "iya-iya" lho X3

ini udah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**MinChanLee137SasuNaru**

Memang XD betapa beruntungnya dia TwT /berasa gagal menjadi perempuan

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**SkyLine05061980**

Di chap ini lemon tuh XP

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**BcozI'mNaughty**

AAAAAAA TIDAAAAKKK /plak

Err... sebenarnya... dulu itu saat saya mengetik penpik ini, saya masih jadi muggle-kampret :v tapi bukan berarti sekarang saya adalah penyihir :v

Dulu saya belum baca novelnya TwT /makanya penpik ini sempet terhenti, itu karena saya mencoba mendalami dunia Harry Potter. Dan sialnya, saat saya hendak meralat itu semua... dari pihak FFn, story ini sudah dihapus TAT ini tidak ada di doc manager saya TAT /nangis gegulingan

sekian

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**Anisa Phantomhive**

Sejak kapan diriku menjadi personel SuJu? ._.a

NYAHAHAHA KAU MULAI TERACUNI! XP

Ini udah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**SimbaRella**

Nah itu tau! :D tunggu saja... XD

Tapi kayaknya nama anak mereka nggak akan saya singkat deh XP kemarin itu hanya kepepet :'v

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**aprilyarahmadani**

Iya :D

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**Kutoka Mekuto**

Iya :D

Di sini terjawab kan? :)

Si Tommy sebenarnya nggak jahat /sifat Harry, tapi karena ingin diperhatikan saja dia jadi begitu XD

Ini udah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**Deep'O'world**

Maap nggak bisa ngebut X'P ada kecelakaan di dunia nyata

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**SkyLine05061980**

Penjelasannya di next chap :D di sini bagian lemon XD /ketawa nista

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**Black**

Penjelasannya di next chap :D di sini bagian lemon XD /ketawa nista

Maaf ini nggak bisa kilat TwT

Ini udah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**Megumi**

Hai, Megu-san! :D

Ini trisumnya di sini XD /ketawa nista

Di next chap ok? :D

Ini udah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**morgiana saluja**

ah, dari hasil survei memang kebanyakan lebih suka drarry ya? XD

ini udah lanjut, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

**ScarheadFerret**

/tutup wajah

KAK IFU BENAR-BENAR PEDULIIIII TAT /nangis haru juga malu

Err... jadi... seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di salah satu reader di atas bahwa, saat saya menulis penpik ini, SAYA MASIH JADI MUGGLE-KAMPRET TwT huweeeeee /dan sekarang malah semakin menjadi kampret :v

Parahnya... saat saya hendak meralat seluruh typo tersebut... PENPIK INI SUDAH DI HAPUS OLEH PIHAK FFN TAT jadi di doc manager saya itu sudah tidak ada TwT juga, karena hardisk saya nge-blank, ya otomatis penpik ini ikut hilang TwT hiksu hiksu

/makanya saya sudah sedikit nggak "ngeh" dengan fanfik ini TwT tapi karena readersnya banyak, saya nggak tega menghapus ini TwT

sekian

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D /hug

Terima kasih untuk semua repiu kalian *Q* repiu kalian sangat berarti bagi sayah untuk melanjutkan penpik nista ini TwT

See u next chap!


	16. Chapter 16 - Saat Kubuka Mata

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M**

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir.**

**Supernatural—Romance**

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, OC, mungkin OOC, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 16—Saat Kubuka Mata**_

KEDUA mataku terbuka. Hembusan angin langsung membelaiku dengan lembut. Dapat kurasakan bahwa kini aku sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau yang sedikit basah. Sinar mentari memasuki retina mata. Mendadak aku lupa bahwa aku adalah pemakai kacamata. Langit biru itu... seolah hanya milikku. _Lihat!_ Aku bahkan dapat menggenggam awan yang menggantung di langit. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirku. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku tertawa.

"Kau senang, _Honey_?"

Aku terkesiap dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sampingku, Cedric juga berbaring. Tersenyum dengan polosnya kepadaku. Dia menggunakan pakaian serba putih—dan aku pun menyadari kalau aku pun sama. Entah kenapa tubuh Cedric sangat bersinar, seperti di sorot oleh lampu alam. Angin menghempas tubuh kami lagi.

"Kenapa kita hanya berdua? Mana Draco?" kedua mataku mengedar. Tempat ini hanya hamparan padang rumput segar dan langit biru yang miskin awan. Kemungkinan kecil untuk hujan.

Cedric mendengus, "Sebegitu besarkah cintamu untuknya?"

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, dengan heran, "Kita bertiga menikah sudah dengan konsekuensi, bukan? Untuk saling toleransi dan... solidaritas."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud,"

"Lantas?"

Cedric membelai surai hitamku, dengan lembut, "Hilary kecilku yang manis. Berjanjilah jika Kau bangun nanti, Kau jangan menyesal."

Aku mengerutkan alis.

Cedric mengecup puncak kepalaku, dengan lembut. Untuk sejenak aku lupa caranya bernapas. Tubuhku membeku dengan kedua mataku yang terbelalak.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis setelah ini. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi kuat. Berjanjilah! Berjanjilah untuk mencintai Draco—pasanganmu di ruang yang baru." Cedric menatapku dengan tajam. Lidahku menjadi kelu. Tangan Cedric membelai wajahku. Anehnya, tangannya kini sangat hangat. Mendadak tangan Cedric merambat ke arah punggungku dan membalikkan tubuhku.

—CRASH!

Aku terbelalak dan membeku. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku merasa bahwa sebelumnya aku tidak mempunyai sepasang sayap putih. _Tapi... kenapa?_ _Kenapa Cedric—dengan tatapan emosinya, merobek sayapku hingga percikan darah menghiasi permukaan rumput hijau?_ Bulu-bulu putih berterbangan mengelilingi kami. Dan perlahan cahaya menyilaukan memancar dari tubuh Cedric. Dia tersenyum.

Entah kenapa tangan ini bergerak sendiri. Menggantung di udara mengambil udara kosong. Cedric menghilang. Aku sendirian sekarang. Perlahan awan gelap mengelilingiku. Hujan dengan cepat turun dengan deras. Aku mengabaikan rasa sakit pada punggungku. Yang tidak dapat kuabaikan adalah rasa sakit karena Cedric lenyap, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Perlahan bisikan aneh muncul di pendengaranku. Suaranya sangat bising dan membuat telingaku sakit. Seperti distorsi yang bagai jarum kecil yang merusak gendang telinga. Jika dibanding dengan mantra _crusio_, ini jauh lebih menyakitkan hingga tubuhku mati rasa. Kurasakan darah mengalir dari telingaku. Namun aku tetap menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

_"Bunuh!" _

_ "Siksa!" _

_ "Kebencian!" _

Suara-suara itu... saling sahut menyahut dengan gelak tawa dan jerit tangis. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tubuhku sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak. Perlahan kedua mataku menjadi perih. Dan dapat kurasakan darah mengalir dari kedua mataku juga. Aku menggeleng menahan rasa sakit ini. Hingga saat kurasakan tenggorokanku seperti terbakar, aku menjambak rambutku dengan kasar. _Sakit sekali!_

Tubuhku mengelijang di atas permukaan rumput. Berteriak pun aku tidak bisa. Hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit.

Seseorang bertudung hitam datang mendekat. Pandanganku yang buram karena darah, membuatku muak. Kikikan tawanya membuatku merasakan hawa yang berbahaya.

_"Terimalah hadiah dari kekasihmu, Harry Potter. Kalau Kau tidak cukup tangguh, mungkin Kau akan terus tersiksa seperti itu!" _

.

.

.

Mendadak kedua mataku terbuka. Rasa perih dan pegal segera menyerangku. Kelembutan kasur menyentuhku secara langsung mengingat kini tubuhku benar-benar polos. Seberkas cahaya dari jendela membuatku berspekulasi bahwa kini mentari sudah tinggi. Kuraih kacamata bundarku di bufet agar penglihatanku jelas. Tadi itu benar-benar mimpi yang jelas.

"_Mommy_!"

Aku tersentak kaget dan bangkit dengan panik. Tommy ternyata sedang duduk di kasur, di hadapanku persis. Mengingat aku tidak memakai sehelai pakaian, aku pun menaikan selimut.

"Draco dan Cedric _menyiksamu_, ya?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang polos.

"A-apa? Tidak!" sanggahku. Aku heran, darimana Tommy bisa begitu.

Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu lalu beringsut mendekatiku. Memelukku dengan erat namun terkesan lembut bagiku. Yang membuatku kaget adalah mendadak bocah itu mencium pipiku layaknya anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"_Uncle_ Severus sedang mengobrol dengan kedua vampir keparat itu di ruang tamu."

"Snape?" gumamku pelan. Detik berikutnya aku menatap Tommy dengan tajam, "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Tommy! Itu tidak sopan!"

Tommy memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas, "Baik, _Mom_."

.

.

.

Saat aku membuka pintu dan berjalan menuruni tangga, kulihat Draco, Snape, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, dan Cedric sedang berdebat dengan masalah yang keras. Cedric yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaanku, itu membuatku teringat akan mimpi tadi. Aku pun sampai sekarang belum mengerti tentang maksud dari mimpi itu. Dan entah kenapa... senyum ramah Cedric membuat dadaku ngilu.

"Kau terlihat sangat segar, Harry." Ujar Cedric, ramah. Menatap surai klimisku yang baru tersentuh air _shower_.

"Jadi apa yang kalian debatkan?" gumamku, dingin.

Mendadak Tommy datang dan menggandeng tanganku—seolah memintaku agar tidak ikut dalam kubu yang ingin menghancurkan Tommy. Aku hanya menatap Tommy dengan nanar. Hermione yang mengerti akan hal ini, langsung menghampiri Tommy dan membujuknya untuk pergi. Awalnya, Tommy menolak, namun melihat tatapanku sepertinya dia mengerti dan ikut bersama Hermione untuk keluar dari rumah.

Setelah Tommy pergi, suasana menjadi senyap. Kulihat air wajah Snape sangat lirih, seolah sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Dia benar-benar harus di musnahkan!" gumam Ron, datar. "_Merlin_! Kenapa anda memelihara makhluk berbahaya itu?! Bukankah anda sudah tahu bahwa inilah akibatnya?"

Snape menatap Ron dengan tajam, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa, _"Detensi untukmu, Mr. Weasley!"_ namun tentunya itu hanyalah kenangan masa muda.

"Tapi melihat bocah itu, rasanya aku menjadi tidak tega. Dia itu sebenarnya tidak berdosa! Yang membuatnya berbahaya hanyalah kekuatannya, bukan? Siapa tahu kita mungkin bisa menjinakkannya dan bahkan bisa menjadikannya yang terhebat." Usul McGonagall.

Draco langsung menoleh dengan sinis, "Saya rasa pendapat anda kali ini sangat tidak masuk akal, _Mrs._ McGonagall. Menjadikannya yang terhebat? Apakah maksud anda seperti Ayah biologisnya—Voldemort?"

"Tapi kurasa McGonagall benar, Draco. Kita ti..."

"Jangan selalu bersikap skeptis, Harry! Kau boleh menjadi orang baik, tapi jangan terlalu baik! Kau itu sangat lemah!" bentak Draco, dingin.

Jujur, ucapan pedas itu membuat amarahku terbakar. _Mau apa lagi dia? Bukannya aku sudah meminta maaf dan dia juga sudah memaafkanku, bukan? _

Tidak mampu mengendalikan emosi, aku segera menarik kerah bajunya dan menodongkan tongkat. Napasku memburu dengan dadaku yang bergemuruh. Cedric, Ron, dan McGonagall segera melerai kami. Aku tetap menatap kedua iris abu-abu itu dengan tajam. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

Draco mendengus sembari membuang wajah. Menatapku dengan pandangan dingin.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini sejak kemarin tidak berhenti juga!" Cedric menengahi. "Aku capek jadi wasit kalian!"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dahsyat pertarungan kalian." Gumam Ron, ringan.

Akhirnya aku bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku duduk di samping Ron sembari menarik napas sedalam mungkin untuk mendinginkan hati, "Oke, jadi bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Ingat, aku baru datang."

Cedric menatapku dengan lirih, "Snape merasa kasihan dengan Tommy saat menangis kesakitan, dulu. Jadi beliau memutuskan untuk membesarkannya dan menganggapnya keponakan. Selama ini Snape merahasiakan ini semua dan mengasingkan Tommy di dunia _muggle_, dengan harap agar Tommy tidak akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar di kemudian hari. Namun _well_, sepandai-pandainya menyimpan bangkai, pasti tercium juga busuknya."

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya bisa terdiam mencerna semua penjelasan Cedric. Saat aku menatap Snape, ternyata Snape juga sedang menatapku, "_Well_, karena ini semua sudah terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Snape. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mau menyelamatkan anakku."

"Harry!" bentak Draco.

Aku menatap Draco sinis, "Kenapa? Kau masih belum menerimanya? Maumu apa? Membunuhnya? Silahkan saja kalau Kau bisa. Bukankah kemarin kita sudah membuktikan sendiri bahwa kekuatan Tommy itu bagai monster yang sangat ganas? Cedric saja sampai cedera parah."

Draco menatapku nanar dan menutup mulut. Aku mendengus kesal. Cedric menatapku dengan bingung.

"Jadi kita tarik kesimpulan bahwa, Tommy takkan bisa di musnahkan dengan mudah?" gumam Ron.

Aku mendengus sembari tertawa kecil, "Tommy hidup, bukan? Tentu saja kelemahannya adalah jantung! Ambil jantungnya, atau tebas kepalanya! Begitu saja di buat rumit."

"Masalahnya bagaimana caranya?!" ujar Draco.

"Ada seratus cara. Jika kita mengambilnya satu dan gagal, pasti ada yang lainnya. Jangan khawatir." Gumamku, dingin.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam. Aku mengambil seloyang _lasagna_ dari dalam microwave untuk makan malam. Pikiranku masih melayang entah ke mana. Memikirkan Cedric yang kini sedang di luar bersama Tommy. Meninggalkan aku dan Draco di rumah. Ingat, hubunganku dengan Draco masih labil. Siapa tahu aku bisa melayangkan mantra ke arah pria pirang menyebalkan itu dan para _auror_ akan mendapati seonggok mayat pirang keesokan harinya. Mungkin aku akan tertawa keras.

Mendadak kurasakan sepasang tangan pucat merambat di pinggangku. Awalnya aku kaget, namun melihat sang pelaku adalah Draco, aku hanya bisa bergeming.

Draco mencium tengkuk dan kupingku dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku selama ini, _Love_. Sebenarnya tujuanku itu baik." Tangan bersuhu dingin miliknya menggerayangi tubuhku. Aku mendesah dan mencoba memberontak. Draco berhasil melepas dua kancing kemejaku, namun segera kuhentikan lantaran aku sedang tidak _mood_.

Aku melepaskan diri dan menjauh sedikit.

"Kenapa, _Love_?"

Aku menggeleng sembari memijat pangkal hidung. Pusing ini menguasai. Segera kurapikan penampilanku.

"Apa perlu aku memperkosamu?" ujar Draco, main-main.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah sedia tongkat sihir untuk membunuhmu." Gumamku, dingin. "Dengar! Aku hanya tidak suka dengan sifatmu yang kekanak..." belum selesai aku melanjutkan perkataanku, mendadak rasa mual menyerang. Entah kenapa perutku mendadak sangat perih dan kedua dadaku mengencang. Sambil menutup mulut, aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Draco mengejarku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Kumuntahkan isi perutku di toilet. Kepalaku rasanya sedang di pukul-pukul dengan palu balon. Perlahan pandanganku pun menggelap. Dengung di pendengaranku menguasai. Yang kuingat hanyalah wajah Draco yang sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat saat kedua mataku terbuka adalah Cedric dan Draco. Mereka berdua menggenggam masing-masing tanganku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Namun senyumku pudar saat melihat pemandangan ganjil di hadapanku. _Kenapa perutku membesar seperti balon?_

Saat aku hendak membuka mulut, Draco segera menyambar, "_Love_, ini semua salah kami. Kami lupa bahwa... Kau mempunyai rahim. Dan mereka tubuh dengan cepat hanya dalam waktu satu jam."

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku, mencari kebohongan di mata mereka. Namun rasanya aku mulai ketakutan.

"Kau..."

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Mendadak Paman Sirius datang membuka pintu bangsal rumah sakit ini dengan keras. Air wajahnya terlihat sangat emosi. Dia menatap Draco dan Cedric dengan tajam, lalu meninju mereka berdua dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Aku hanya tersentak dan bergeming. Darah hitam langsung mengalir di mulut dan hidung kedua suamiku.

"Kurang ajar kalian! Apa yang kalian sebut "tanggung jawab" itu, huh?! Kalian sedang menyuntik mati Harry!"

"Paman hentikan!" leraiku.

Paman Sirius balik menatapku tajam, "Kau juga sama! Seharusnya Kau lebih berhati-hati! Lihat! Mereka sudah tumbuh! Bagaimana dengan dirimu nanti?! Aku tidak mau Kau menyusul James dan Lily!"

Kedua mataku terbelalak. _Begitu parahkah?_

"Iya, Harry." Jawab Cedric, membaca pikiranku.

"DIAM KAU! DASAR KEPARAT!" bentak Paman Sirius, menunjuk Cedric dengan wajah yang penuh amarah, "Hey! Apa kalian pikir Harry adalah mainan kalian yang nantinya akan kalian santap bersama?" Paman Sirius mendengus kesal, "Seharusnya aku tidak merestui kalian sampai akhir." Pria itu lalu duduk di bangku dekat ranjangku sambil mengusap wajahnya. Perubahan wajahnya menjadi lirih, "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Harry, rasanya aku sangat senang. Seperti menemukan kembali James dan Lily dalam satu tubuh. Sebisa mungkin aku menjaga berlian itu agar tidak hilang atau terkena goresan, sedikit pun. Dan kalian pasti tahu bagaimana ekspresi sang pemilik berlian ketika berlian itu dicuri dan di hancurkan dengan mudah?" Paman Sirius menatapku dengan pandangan yang terluka dan membelai wajahku, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Harry."

Dadaku menjadi ngilu dan wajahku memanas. Aku menatap Paman Sirius dengan nanar, "Paman... siapa yang bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu? Aku tetap di si..." Mendadak tubuhku seperti di tindih beban berat dan suaraku tercekat karena aku merasa leherku tercekik.

"Harry!"

Mendadak aku menjadi mengenang masa lalu. Di mana aku yang masih tinggal dengan Keluarga Dursley. Lalu aku yang dijemput Hagrid untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Bertemu dengan Ron dan Hermione—dua manusia yang paling berharga di hidupku. Menemukan Paman Sirius dan tinggal dengannya. Lalu jatuh cinta dengan Draco dan Cedric. Mengetahui masa lampauku berkat _pensieve_. Persoalan tentang Tommy. Dan... senyum Draco dan Cedric.

Aku tersenyum hambar saat dalam remang-remang, aku melihat Draco, Cedric, dan Paman Sirius meneriaki namaku dengan panik. Aku ingin terus membuka mata, namun kedua mata ini terlalu berat. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku. Terharu karena mungkin jiwaku akan lepas dari raga... dengan seribu kenangan indah. Ternyata aku selalu hidup dalam kenangan.

_Duniaku indah, kalau aku berusaha mencarinya. Kurasa aku sudah mengetahui apa tujuanku dan untuk siapa aku bisa menjalaninya... untuk hidup._

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku membuka mata. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah semuanya sangat jelas. Draco, Cedric, dan Paman Sirius terlihat sangat sedih. Draco bahkan menangis keras. Aku tidak mengerti dengan raut mereka. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Semua rasa sakitku sudah menghilang dan bahkan aku lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Mendengus geli aku membuka mulut, "Hey Draco! Kenapa Kau menangis? Rasanya Kau menjadi tidak keren."

Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua mataku dengan heran. Mereka mengabaikanku. Jujur, itu membuatku sesak. Aku bangkit dan duduk dengan menatap mereka dengan tajam, "Hey! Apa kalian tidak melihatku? Hey! Hey!" lalu aku pun turun dari kasur. Dan...

Mendadak tubuhku membeku. Di kasur itu... aku yang sedang tertidur lelap. Karena lelapnya, dadaku di sana sampai tidak naik dan turun untuk menunjukan aktivitas pernapasan. Lututku melemas dan mendadak pikiranku menjadi kosong. Hanya menatap ragaku yang kosong di ranjang—yang terdapat air mata mengering di pipi.

Kulihat kedua tanganku yang ternyata sekarang menjadi transparan. _Ini pasti mimpi! Ya, ini pasti mimpi seperti kemarin!_ Kalau begitu, aku harus segera bangun. Aku mencoba menampar diriku sendiri, namun yang kudapatkan hanyalah hawa kosong. Untuk sesaat aku hanya bisa terbengong sembari memikirkan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.

Mendadak cahaya besar turun dari langit, mataku menjadi sakit karena silaunya. Sosok besar dengan sayap di punggung menghampiriku. Aku hanya berpikir kalau itu mungkin adalah malaikat.

"Harry Potter. Kau mempunyai waktu tujuh hari sebelum Kau di eksekusi." Ucap sosok itu, suaranya sangat menggelegar membuatku sedikit takut.

"Eksekusi apa?" tanyaku, dengan nada bergetar.

Sosok itu tersenyum misterius, "Untuk di masukan ke dalam surga atau..." sosok itu menggantung kalimatnya lalu melanjutkan dengan nada yang menakutkan, "neraka."

Kedua mataku terbelalak. Kedua kakiku mengalami tremor hingga aku jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan kosong. Sosok itu pergi, di susul dengan cahaya yang lenyap. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah aku harus menikmati tujuh hariku di dunia dengan bahagia atau sedih, yang pasti itu sangat sakit jika sendirian. Semuanya pasti tidak akan menyadariku. Bahkan Draco dan Cedric.

Pintu bangsal terbuka. Dokter, beberapa suster, Ron, Hermione, Tommy, McGonagall, dan orang-orang lainnya datang dengan panik. Hermione menangis keras di pelukan Ron. McGonagall hanya menutup mulut dengan pandangan nanar. Dan Tommy... rasanya dia menatap ke arahku.

"Keluarkan bayinya! Aku tidak mau bayi sialan itu terus memakan tubuh Harry!" geram Paman Sirius.

"Baik, akan kami tangani dengan segera!" ujar sang dokter. Segera mempersiapkan segala peralatan medis sihir yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku dan semuanya—kecuali dokter dan para suster, keluar dari bangsal tersebut. Paman Sirius terus melamun dengan pandangan yang sangat terluka. Draco dan Cedic menundukan wajah. Hermione masih menangis di bahu Ron. Dan McGonagall memeluk Tommy. Namun entah kenapa, aku merasa Tommy sedang memperhatikanku terus. _Apakah aku terlihat olehnya? _

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya dokter berhasil mengeluarkan bayiku. Aku tersenyum haru melihatnya. Bayiku dua laki-laki kembar. Yang satu bersurai pirang dan lainnya kecokelatan. Walau baru saja keluar dari tubuhku, dua bayiku sudah sangat besar. Ah, aku mengingat bahwa itulah bayi vampir. _Tunggu... kalau aku meminta untuk menjadi vampir, apakah tidak apa-apa?_

"Sebaiknya jangan, _Mom_."

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Tommy. Tubuhku tersentak saat dia menatapku dengan dingin.

"K-kau bisa melihatku?"

"Aku 'kan pernah berkata bahwa aku hebat. Aku bisa membunuh seratus orang tanpa menyentuh mereka. Aku bisa melihat makhluk gaib, yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain." Jelas Tommy, santai. "Dan Kau kini transparan. Aku sangat sedih melihatmu begini."

Draco menatap Tommy dengan heran, "Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan, Tommy?"

Tommy menoleh dengan santai, "Bukan apa-apa."

Aku bisa melihat Draco menatap Tommy dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mungkin mencoba membaca pikiran bocah ini.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Hebatnya kedua anak kembarku sudah sangat besar layaknya anak berumur enam tahun. Saat aku menanyakan hal ini pada Tommy, dia hanya berkata bahwa bayi vampir yang belum bisa mengendalikan diri atau dikendalikan, memang begini. Tommy juga berkata bahwa dirinya memang sengaja memperlambat pertumbuhan agar tidak dewasa terlalu dini.

Draco dan Cedric merawat mereka dengan baik. Bahkan kelihatannya Draco mulai menerima Tommy. Aku bahagia saat Tommy berkata bahwa dirinya senang memiliki Albus dan Scorpius. Ah, kedua anakku itu yang pirang bernama Scorpius Malfoy dan lainnya bernama Albus Diggory. Mungkin Cedric teringat akan Dumbledore dan bercita-cita agar kelak Albus bisa seperti Dumbledore.

Sementara jasadku masih tertidur dengan setelan jas yang bagus, di dalam sebuah peti kayu yang dipenuhi bunga putih. Peti yang berisi ragaku kini berada di kediaman Paman Sirius. Orang-orang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kematianku. Beberapa langsung menangis dan menyesal. Aku kasihan dengan Hermione yang dari kemarin belum berhenti menangis hingga matanya bengkak. Ginny pun begitu. Aku pun belum memikirkan bagaimana nanti jika aku malaikat menjemputku. Rasanya aku ingin memeluk mereka.

Draco dan Cedric sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuh jasadku atau datang ke kediaman Paman Sirius. Kedua suamiku terlihat sangat kecewa dan menyesal. Namun Cedric sempat berlutut di hadapan Paman Sirius untuk tidak membakar jasadku. Cukup di kubur.

"Memang kalau jasad Harry tidak kubakar dan kubuang ke laut, Kau mau apa? Menghidupkannya kembali dengan dosa—menjadi vampir? Jangan membuatku tertawa!" ejek Paman Sirius.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat!" lirih Cedric. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Paman Sirius terdiam sejenak. Berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan, "Bukankah jika Kau menghidupkan manusia dari kematian sama saja Kau menukar nyawamu? Apalagi Harry sudah mati tiga hari yang lalu. Itu beresiko besar terhadap nyawamu."

"Apapun untuk Harry!"

Aku terbelalak, "Jangan lakukan itu, Cedric!" teriakku. Namun tentu saja mereka mengabaikanku. Mataku mengedar untuk mencari Tommy. Ah, aku lupa bahwa Tommy kini sedang berada di kediaman Paman Sirius—mungkin sedang meratapi jasadku.

"Aku mohon!" pinta Cedric, lagi.

"Baiklah."

Cedric menghela napas lega. Sembari tersenyum pahit. Perlahan air mataku mengalir.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Cedric!"

.

.

.

Tujuh hari sudah berlalu. Albus dan Scorpius sudah tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang tampan. Melihat mereka tumbuh sehat seperti itu membuatku sangat senang. Untungnya sampai sekarang malaikat belum menjemputku.

"_Dad_, _Mommy_ itu seperti apa?" tanya Albus, polos. Mereka kini tengah makan malam di meja makan.

Draco dan Cedric tersentak kaget. Mereka saling berpandangan dan berekspresi lirih.

Draco mengusap surai Albus dan Scorpius, "_Mommy_ kalian itu adalah orang yang sangat baik dan cantik—walau dia laki-laki. Sayangnya dia kini sedang tertidur di rumah Kakek Sirius."

"Kenapa _Mommy_ tidur di sana? Kenapa dia tidak ikut tinggal bersama kita? Apakah Mommy tidak sayang pada kita?" tanya Scorpius.

Kulihat Tommy menggenggam garpu dengan erat.

"Itu..." belum selesai Draco menjelaskan, mendadak Tommy mengambil alih,

"Sebenarnya _Mommy_ ada di sini."

Aku terbelalak dan menatap Tommy dengan tajam. Semua yang ada di situ tersentak kaget dan menatap Tommy.

"Apa maksudmu, Tommy?" desak Draco.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan, kalau aku itu bisa melihat makhluk gaib sekalipun." Gumam Tommy, menatap Draco dengan sinis, "Dan _Mommy_ kini, ah, lebih tepatnya jiwa Mommy kini sedang duduk di antara Draco dan Cedric. Sebenarnya aku sudah melihatnya sejak dia keluar dari raganya. Ah, bahkan aku sudah punya gambaran bahwa Mommy akan wafat."

Rasanya seperti di tusuk tombak saat mendadak Draco dan Cedric menatapku, lebih tepatnya bangku kosong di antara mereka berdua.

Tommy menatap Albus dan Scorpius, dengan dingin, "Dan apakah kalian ingin mengetahui kenapa Mommy wafat? Itu karena kalian!"

"Tommy!" tegurku.

Draco menggebrak meja dengan emosi, "Kenapa Kau tidak bilang?!"

"Kalau pun aku bilang, kalian mau apa?" tanya Tommy, santai.

"Tentu saja memintanya kembali masuk ke dalam raganya dan hidup bahagia kembali bersama kami!" teriak Draco.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kukira kalian lebih pintar. Jiwa yang sudah terlepas dari raga tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Ibaratnya sudah kehilangan perekatnya." Jelas Tommy, sarkastis.

Mendadak semuanya bergeming. Tommy mengiris daging di hadapannya dan melahapnya dengan santai.

Samar-samar aku mendengar Cedric berbisik lirih, "Pantas saja selama ini aku melihat bayangnya. Kupikir hanya ilusi."

_Jadi sebenarnya Cedric juga merasakannya?_

Mendadak cahaya besar turun dari langit. Bersamaan dengan turunnya sosok besar bersayap putih. Sosok itu menatapku dengan santai, "Waktumu habis, Harry."

Perlahan jiwaku terangkat menjauhi tanah dengan sendirinya. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya dan melebarkan sayap. Untuk sesaat aku menatap kebelakang, melihat orang-orang yang kucinta... untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu dengan ragu aku menerima uluran malaikat. Sayap putih besar itu memelukku dan membawaku dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku berada dalam sebuah tempat yang sangat luas layaknya padang rumput. Tunggu... rasanya aku mengenali ini.

"Naiklah!" Malaikat itu membuat sebuah tangga ajaib.

Dengan ragu aku melangkahkan kakiku pada tangga putih itu. Layaknya eskalator, tangga itu bergerak naik. Hingga aku di hadapkan dengan dua pintu. Saat pintu yang pertama terbuka, kedua mataku terbelalak. Hawa panas yang mencekat menyambutku. _Itu neraka!_

Lalu malaikat membuka pintu yang kedua. Udara sejuk nan segar segera menyambutku. Di dalamnya sangat indah. Ada sungai susu dan bidadari-bidadari cantik. Benar-benar seperti dunia fantasi.

"Nah, Harry. Amalmu akan ditimbang."

Mendadak jiwaku di tarik oleh tangan-tangan hitam. Aku berteriak ketakutan. Malaikat berusaha menarikku untuk tidak tertarik oleh tangan-tangan hitam itu.

"Berpegang padaku, Harry!"

"Apa ini?!"

"Kau di tarik kembali ke dunia dengan cara yang di benci Tuhan! Kalau Kau sampai terbawa mereka, maka Kau akan abadi di dunia dan tidak akan tinggal di neraka maupun surga." Jelas malaikat, sembari terus menarikku.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku, panik.

"Berpegang padaku!"

Perlahan suara yang sangat kukenal memanggil namaku. Terus dengan isak tangis. Air mata mengalir dari pipiku. _Mungkinkah Kau yang melakukannya, Cedric?_

Aku menatap malaikat dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku, malaikat. Tapi mungkin aku memang harus kembali."

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>pundung

Err... sebenarnya saya bahkan masih tidak sanggup untuk unjuk narasi. Saya sudah benar-benar mengecewakan! Sudah berapa bulan saya melewati deadline? Sudah berapa waktu saya tidak menepati janji? Saya saja sampai malu sendiri. Bahkan saya sempat memasukan fanfic ini dalam daftar blacklist. Namun melihat banyak sekali yang menarik jiwa saya /cieileh/ jadi saya memutuskan untuk kembali. /berasa jadi Harry di sini

Ucapan maaf pun pasti belum cukup, jadi saya berusaha untuk menambah words-nya menjadi 3.542 (di ms. Word ini 11 halaman), dalam waktu 3 hari (tiap satu jamnya) ngebut dan saya mengerjakannya di tengah UAS (sambil buka buku /jadi maaf kalo mungkin ada rasa matematika atau biologi #plak). Tidak apa-apa, yang penting untuk menebus dosa pada kalian. Kalau belum cukup juga, terserah kalian deh. Mau stay or leave itu di tangan kalian. Yang penting besok adalah chap terakhir.

Itu saja. Maaf tidak membalas review. Tapi saya sudah membaca review kalian semua kok! :D

Saya masih malu dengan diri saya sendiri. Saya masih merasa bersalah karena mengkhianati kalian /senyum getir.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :)


End file.
